Knights of the Old Republic III:The Sith Unleashed
by lordtrayus
Summary: The True Sith Empire have revealed themselves at last, and now war is coming to the Republic once again. Can Revan, the Exile and their allies stop the threat of the True Sith Lords and free the galaxy? LSM Revan and LSF Exile feature, as do lots of Sith
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Prologue 1

The Sith world of Dromund Kaas, deep in space, far from any sign of civilisation. The Great Hyperspace War has just come to an end, and the Sith Empire is defeated. The Republic, out in their own territory, is victorious. However, Dromund Kaas is not a world of the fallen Sith Empire. No. This dark side infused place is the seat of the True Sith Empire, the overlords of Naga Sadow and his ilk. These people command the dark side at a whim. A massive empire made up of hundreds of planets and thousands of warships, with millions of devoted soldiers, beats and machinery for use in war. This was the True Sith Empire, the ones that truly controlled the dark side, and the ones that received obedience and fealty from the Sith Empire of Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh. They were the overlords of the Force and of the Sith.

A massive black temple pierced the dark, stormy sky of the swampy world. This massive structure was jagged, black and radiated evil, being the throne of the True Sith Emperor, Darth Imperius. Around it was the massive Sith world, where the True Sith held court. Masses of troopers paraded around the temple, armed to the teeth with blasters, rifles, blades and lightsabers. Massive beasts, the products of Sith Alchemy, guarded the Sith from attack from the hostile creatures of this evil, Force forsaken planet, all driven mad by the sheer power of the dark side. However, it was the temple that mattered most on this world. The temple was the seat of the Sith Emperor. In front of this temple, was a man and a woman, if they could be called that.

The man was a man like no other. His flesh was rotting and dead. In fact he was dead, yet he was alive. A skeleton covered in dead, rotting flesh. However, this man was no mere walking corpse. This man was Darth Andeddu. The leader of the Sith army, the commander of all their Dark Jedi forces, and all their Sith Masters, he was a man of nearly unmatched power in the Empire. He was surpassed by only two.

The woman beside him was his apprentice, Darth Phobas. She was in command of Sith Magic and Alchemy. This woman was very powerful, though not as powerful as her master. However, in terms of hierarchy, she was fourth in line to the throne. The Sith woman was tall, like her master, was shrouded all in black, and kept her hood up over her blood red hair.

They approached the entrance to the temple, receiving a salute from the black armoured guards on either side of the door.

Andeddu's cloak billowed behind him as troops scampered out of his way. His blood red eyes glowed fiendishly from within his evil visage. This was not a man to irritate. His apprentice was a little behind him as they ascended the Great Stairway towards the Throne of Skulls. Andeddu reached the massive, dark door, made of the strongest metal in the Empire, and opened it with the Force. The throne was occupied by Darth Imperius. A massive man, with horns protruding from his head and pure red skin, he looked like the devil incarnate. At his waist was his lightsaber. He had long thin fingers which were crowned by poisonous black fingernails. He was the Sith Emperor.

Beside him was Darth Executor, his Supreme Commander. This was yet another man, but he was more well muscled than tall. He had long black hair, wicked evil eyes and massive amounts of strength.

The other occupants of the Throne Room were one hundred of the Shadow Guards, Imperius' own personal guard.

"Ah, Darth Andeddu, my old dead friend. How are you? What news do you bring?" Imperius asked in his evil voice.

Andeddu bowed to his lord.

"Bad news my lord. The Lesser Sith Empire is in ruins. With the death of Marka Ragnos, our lesser cousins fell into a petty power squabble. Naga Sadow directly challenged the Republic and has lost his war. He had fled, far from the remains of their Empire to a world far out in the Outer Rim of this galaxy. Ludo Kressh was killed in the struggle. The Republic, under the command of the Jedi and Empress Teta, have conquered the entire Empire, thus losing our most important vassal. We have lost the Lesser Sith Empire, and the Republic is now in it's place."

Imperius snarled.

"Blast them! The fools! Not to worry. We are more than enough to maintain our Empire."

Andeddu smiled.

"I'm afraid not my lord. The Empire will see you forever as the man who lost us our vassal. They will not allow you to remain in power. And frankly, neither will we."

Imperius sat forward.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's treason."

Andeddu lit his saber and landed in the centre of the troop formation, as Phobas did the same. Andeddu let loose with a massive storm of Force Lightning, dropping soldiers to the floor. Phobas had a far more direct approach, and lit her sabers. She lit two double bladed lightsabers and sprang into the fray, and then began butchering all the soldiers. Her four blades sliced bodies everywhere as parts flew off the soldiers.

Andeddu however, was saving his lightsaber for the duel he was sure would come. Sp, he lazily stuck his hand up in the air and drained the life out of the remaining soldiers. Phobas finished slicing apart her opponents and turned as the two Sith Lords on the throne leapt down at them, Imperius heading for Andeddu and Executor heading for Phobas.

Lighting his blade, Imperius sprang at Andeddu.

"The throne is mine now." Andeddu warned.

"Not while I live!"

The two Sith Lords clashed.

"You will never have my position!" Executor yelled.

"Really?" Phobas cackled.

Andeddu unleashed another Force Storm, directing it at Imperius. Imperius fired one of his own, and as the lightning crackled around them, the two began to duel. Andeddu leapt high, his lightning still fighting against Imperius', and then brought his blade down. Imperius parried and kicked upwards, knocking the zombie back towards the door of the Throne Room. Andeddu leapt forward and crashed his saber into Imperius', who finally released his Force Storm. Andeddu grinned, bent it towards his will and then blasted the Emperor with it. Imperius was caught by it head on and blown, smoking across the room.

Phobas blocked the fool as he tried to cut her down. Executor was no match for her. Springing into the air, she let loose. Her blade going faster than the speed of light, she beat back his defences, and in three quick strokes, took off his legs, arms and head. She laughed exultantly as his Force energy streamed into her.

Imperius turned un fright to the death of his apprentice, and that was his fatal mistake. Using the Force, Andeddu leapt towards him and swung his blade around to decapitate him.

Imperius dropped to the floor as Andeddu absorbed his Force energy.

"Excellent work my dear. Alert our troops to begin the purge of all Imperialists. And inform our followers that the Sith Empire is ours."

"With pleasure master."

Andeddu cackled as he sat himself down on the Throne of Skulls. He now ruled the Sith Empire, his only possible opposition dead at his feet. However, this was just the first step. Darth Andeddu was the new Sith Emperor. And he would soon be the Sith Emperor of the galaxy.

**So, this is my version of Knights of the Old Republic III! Darth Andeddu and Darth Phobas have taken over the True Sith Empire, but this is merely the first step. There's a lot more to be done before the end of all this! Make no mistake, these bad guys are going to be a very large pain once this is over. So, this is it for now, please read and review and I will update soon.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Prologue 2

**1024 Years Later**

Dxun was a moon of Onderon, steeped deep in the dark side. It's native creatures were known to be the most vicious in the galaxy. Twenty years before, Mandalore the Indomitable was killed here by the local creatures. It was also on this moon that the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd was laid to rest, along with his two most dedicated disciples, King Ommin and Queen Amanoa.

And it was here that Darth Phobas walked now. She had landed her ship at the tomb of Freedon Nadd and had walked towards the camp of Mandalore the Ultimate. She was here to start a war. She walked to a clearing, where a small fire was burning. They were here.

"Show yourselves." She demanded.

Three Mandalorians emerged from cloaking devices.

"And who are you? Who do you think you are, ordering Mandalorians?" the leader, a warrior in yellow demanded.

Phobas smiled.

"You understand so little. I will not waste time with you soldier, take me to your leader. I have many duties to attend to. Take me to Mandalore, now."

The Mandalorians laughed.

"And like I said, who are you to order us? Seems to me you need to be taught a lesson."

Phobas smiled. They travelled in groups of six. She could feel the other three behind her.

"On your head be it."

She sprang at them, her two double bladed sabers in hand. She decapitated the man in yellow with one swing, and with a twirl of her blades, sliced on in half and cleaved one from the shoulder. She then backflipped, cutting one in half from the helmet down, and putting her blades away, blasted another with Force Lightning. Leaving one cowardly man, cowering in fear on the mud below her.

"Now, will you take me to Mandalore?"

The man nodded, unable to speak because of fear.

He led her up a narrow path, him still cowering in fear and she strolling up the path as if she was merely out for a walk.

They finally entered a camp, full with Mandalorians. They were hundreds of them. But Phobas knew that this was but a mere percentage, if she was lucky, an entire thousandth of the Mandalorian forces. There were hundreds of outposts just like this one, if not thousands, and many more teams were on different worlds across the galaxy. If they united, they would be a force to challenge the Republic. And that was what she wanted.

She was taken to a small building, and she knew the man she wanted was in here.

She turned to the man, who was shivering in fear. He was of no use to anyone anymore.

"Die fool." She whispered, and used the Force to crush his brain.

As he dropped to the ground, attracting the looks of several Mandalorians who were sparring nearby, she entered the building.

Mandalore was a sight to behold. Tall and brooding, draped in red robes and armour, turned to look at her.

"And who are you?" he demanded.

Beside him was another Mandalorian, dressed in yellow with a side cape. Another Mandalorian was outside Mandalore's quarters, with blue armour. And another was beside Mandalore with red armour.

She had researched them well. The one in yellow was Mandalore's second in command, Cassus Fett. The one in blue was a young man named Canderous Ordo, who had shown great prowess, enough to impress even Mandalore. And the red was the best melee combatant in the entire Mandalorian sect: Jhorsa Roan. Behind her, through the door, came a special forces shock trooper named Rohlan Dyre, and a brutal man named Sherruk. Up beside Ordo, another man appeared, who she knew was a scientist named Demagol.

"Greetings to you Mandalore. I am of the Sith. My name is Darth Phobas."

"And what are you doing here, Darth Phobas?" Roan asked.

"I am here with a proposal for you."

"Really? Then why did you kill the group that met you?" Cassus demanded.

Phobas smiled.

"They were unworthy. They refused to let me see you, and that doesn't show adaptability. And the one who finally brought me here was totally useless after my demonstration, and was of little use to anyone. Removing him helped you Mandalore."

Demagol was looking at her greedily, she could feel it. He wanted to study her. But he would not get that chance. Even all these brutal killers combined, they could not hope to defeat a True Sith Lord.

"And what is your proposal?" Dyre asked.

"K'uur." Fett snapped.

"Though he raises a good point. What is your proposal?" Mandalore demanded.

Phobas smiled.

"A war."

Everyone went quiet at that moment. She had told them what they wanted to hear.

"With whom? The Sith? I thought they were scattered and defeated since the Great Sith War." Sherruk said.

Phobas snarled in anger, turned around and blasted him with a Force push that broke several bones.

"Enough!" Mandalore commanded.

Phobas ignored him and walked towards the shuddering Sherruk, who was trying hard to breathe.

"We are the True Sith fool. We are not beaten. We are far from it. By all rights, I should end your life now. However I shall not. I sense you will kill many Jedi in your lifetime. And that is useful to me. So I shall let you live. Kill the Jedi. Kill them, and remember that is the reason you are spared today. And know this Mandalorian: despite your ignorance, I shall grant you this vision as a thanks for killing the Jedi in later years. This is my gift: beware of reformed Sith on Dantooine."

She turned to face Mandalore.

"I apologise."

Mandalore had watched the exchange with interest.

"So, who do you propose we go to war with?"

"I have shown you my power. If you dare attack the Sith, your forces will be obliterated. However, there is one other stellar body you could challenge. The Republic."

Mandalore laughed.

"The Republic? The Republic is weak after the last war! They will provide no challenge."

Phobas smiled.

"Oh yes they will Mandalore. They have done much in recent times, to rebuild. Their power is still strong. They will not oppose you at first, but when they finally do, it will be the greatest battle this galaxy has ever seen."

She nearly had them. One last push.

"You will subjugate the galaxy, fight your enemies, and gain honour, glory and power through combat. You will fight the largest galactic body in the galaxy, and I foresee that they will put up a hell of a fight, until the final battle in the skies of Malachor. You will face Jedi and the greatest warriors the Republic, the Echani and others can muster. It will be the greatest battle in history."

She had them. Triumph emanated from her.

"Very well Sith. We will go to war. But if you are not right, we will make you suffer."

Phobas smiled.

"I'm sure."

"What do you suggest?" Fett asked.

"Attack the Outer Rim at first. Put them on their guard. Events will work out. Recall the clans. Unite the Mandalorians and unleash an army that will scar the galaxy!"

With a great cheer, they burst into patriotic glee. They would prove useful pawns. Let them have their battle. Then, the whooping died down.

"Very well Sith. But first, show us your prowess. Fight Roan in combat." Mandalore said.

"Very well."

Roan drew a blade and glared at her from behind his helmet. Phobas smiled. He had no chance. She didn't even bother to light two blades. One was enough. She leapt at him and a millisecond later his head had rolled out the door and his body was a heap on the floor.

She turned to Mandalore.

"Remember that if you ever think about coming after the Sith."

And with that she left them to their preparations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She activated her comm when she got back to her ship. Her master, Darth Andeddu appeared before her.

"My dear."

"The Mandalorians will go to war."

"Excellent. They will weaken the Republic, and thus bring about more battles, more weaknesses that will leave the Republic open to our assault."

"Indeed my master."

"You have done well Darth Phobas. Return here to me. Matters need attending to back on Dromund Kaas."

"Yes my master."

And she left Dxun with that. But two weeks later, the Mandalorian Wars began. And with it, so did the death of the Republic, and the victory of the Sith.

**So, the Sith have goaded out the start of the Mandalorian Wars. What will be their next move? Three more prologues left, then we get to the true story. So, I've got other stories to write, but I will try to write at least one more before I go back to school.**


	3. Prologue 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Prologue 3

**21 Years Later**

It was a year after the destruction of the Star Forge. And it was time for Revan to say goodbye to the people who mattered most to him. They were on Dantooine, at the Enclave, in the dead of night. His companions, the ones who had helped him track down the Star Maps that had led to the Battle of Rakata Prime, where all there. And they knew what was going on.

Only T3M4 and HK47 would be joining him on this voyage. He had remembered something that he had encountered in the Unknown Regions, and he had to stop it. It was his task alone.

So, he called them up to the top of the enclave, one at a time.

First, he called up Zaalbar, his Wookiee companion who he had rescued from slavers, and when he had done so, Zaalbar pledged a life debt to him.

"Zaalbar, you've been a good friend all this time. But now, I need to leave you behind."

No! My life debt isn't finished! I must save your life to be freed of it!

Revan smiled.

"No Zaalbar. I would love to take you all with me, but I cant. You'd be in too much danger. I free you from your debt."

Zaalbar said nothing, then roared in remorse.

I will miss you my friend.

"And I'll miss you too Big Z."

Zaalbar then gathered Revan up in a big hug.

What do you want me to do?

"Look after Mission. And make Kashyyyk strong. I think we'll need it before the end. Get the Wookiees their strength back, ready to fight the war to come. You'll need everything you can muster."

I will do so.

"Thanks Zaalbar. I'm going to miss you buddy."

Zaalbar gave a last cry of remorse, and descended. Mission took his place.

"Geez, you took down Zaalbar. He's really upset. What did you say to him?"

"The same thing I'm going to say to you. I need to leave Mission. I'm going away. And I cant take anyone I care about with me."

Mission, the spirited Twi'lek who had helped him numerous times, and had always cheered him up, and who had not been judgemental when she discovered the truth, was taken aback.

"You're leaving? But why? You cant go! We need you!"

"I'm so sorry Mission. I think I will need you to cheer me up where I'm going, but you cant come. No one can. I'm sorry."

Mission started to cry, and Revan felt his resolve melt a little. If Mission was so hard, what would Bastila be like? But he had to go.

"I'll come back one day Mission. I promise. Until then, I'm going to give you something very important to do. Taris needs to be rebuilt. It needs to act as a barricade against an attack against the Republic. Rebuild Taris, make it into what it once was, but better, and you may help save the galaxy."

Mission nodded tearfully.

"I'll miss you Mission."

He gave her one last hug as she left.

Canderous was up next.

"This is it Canderous. I'm going away. And no one can come with me. Only the droids. I'm sorry."

Canderous nodded stoically.

"I understand. This is your fight. Whatever it is. It was an honour fighting against and with you, and I'll do anything you want me to do. Just name it."

"A job that only you're suited for Canderous. I have a gift for you."

He used the Force to summon a mask, and Canderous was gob smacked.

"The mask of Mandalore!"

"I want you to rebuild the clans. Rebuild the Mandalorians. The galaxy needs its Mandalorians in the war to come. And you're the only person who can do it. Rebuild them, and they will know glory once more."

Canderous nodded as Revan shook his hand.

"All right. It'll be my pleasure. May we fight together again soon ner vod."

"Vor entye."

And with that Canderous left, with a reawakened sense of purpose.

Jolee came next.

"So you're leaving kid." He said gruffly.

"I'm afraid so Jolee. And you cant come. I'm sorry."

"You gotta do what you gotta do kid. I wont stop you. But I have to say, I'll miss you a bit. You're a damn fine young lad. Things wont be the same without you."

"Or without you Jolee. I owe you so much…"

"Nah you don't kid. Leave it. But I wont be the same around here without you."

"Thanks Jolee."

They shook hands, and Jolee turned to leave.

"Keep an eye on Juhani for me. Just in case."

Jolee turned to him with a smile.

"I'll do that kiddo. Don't you worry."

He started to descend.

"And keep up the story telling."

Jolee laughed as Juhani came up the stairs.

"You cant go." She said.

"I have to Juhani. I'm sorry."

Juhani bowed her head.

"But why?"

"Because I've got no choice. I need to leave."

"Well, let me go with you! I'll help you!"

"No Juhani. I'm so sorry. You cant come. No one can."

"But we need you. I need you."

"No you don't. You're strong Juhani, stronger than you think. You'll stay away from the dark side. But I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"And I thank you for all you've done for me."

"Rebuild the Jedi. They need Jedi for what's coming. I'm sure of that."

"I will."

She hugged him and left, tears in her eyes.

"Be strong Juhani." He whispered.

Next was Carth.

"Carth, you helped me in so many ways. But now, I need to leave you behind. I need to leave you all behind."

Carth sighed.

"So you're leaving. Bastila thought you would. I'm going to miss you my friend. You want me to do anything?"

"Two things Carth. First, make the Republic strong and safe. We'll need it. I'm sure of that much. Keep it strong Carth."

"Alright. Shouldn't be that hard now I'm an admiral."

"And second is most important: look after Bastila."

Carth nodded gravely.

"I will."

With a last shake of the hand and a salute, Carth left. Now, the hard part.

Bastila came up, her eyes narrowed.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need to Bastila. I've remembered something. Something important. And I need to go out and confront it."

"But why? Why cant you stay here? The Republic needs you, the Jedi need you. I need you."

Revan went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. This is the hardest part. Leaving you. But I'm doing this for you. I'm leaving you behind for your own safety. Please don't follow me. I can only do this alone."

Bastila sighed.

"I'll miss you so much."

"And I'm going to miss you too. And that's why you cant come. Stay here. Help rebuild the Order and the Republic. Look after the others. Be strong."

Bastila nodded sadly.

"I'll miss you." She said.

The look on her face made him nearly rethink his decision.

"I'll miss you too. I love you."

"And I love you too."

Putting her hands in his long hair, she kissed him, as he did the same to her. The feel of her once again made him regret leaving. But he had too.

"Be safe my love." She said as she left, trying to hide her tears.

Revan looked at her retreating back sadly, casting away his own tears.

"I love you." He whispered as she left.

Ten minutes later, he was down on the landing pad. HK and T3 were waiting for him.

"Master?" HK said happily.

"Let's go guys."

And with that, the _Ebon Hawk _rocketed upwards, destined for parts unknown.

**So, now Revan's left. This is 21 years after the Mandalorian Wars begin, and 1045 years after the first prologue. Revan's away to the Unknown Regions. So, that's that, and there are only two more prologues left. My Revan is the male with the long hair at the selection screen on the pc game. So, I may do another prologue tomorrow, might not. So, until next time, please read and review!**

**P.S Zaalbar's lines were orignally meant to be in arrows, but I forgot the site doesnt like them, so everything he says will be in italics**


	4. Prologue 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Prologue 4

**4 Years Later**

Tahiri looked out of the viewport at Citadel Station. Fires were still burning after Darth Nihilus' recent attack. The Republic fleet was arrayed outside and was guarding the station as Aurek fighters escorted Enforcer fighters as they put out fires all over the station. Down below, Czerka was being shipped out after they had tried to take over the station during the battle. While Tahiri, Visas and Mandalore had gone onto the _Ravager_, the colossal _Reaper_ class Destroyer that had been the Sith Lord's flagship, HK47 had went down to Telos and had taken over the HK Droid Factory that had been built by GOTO to churn out HK50 Assassin Droids, while Bao-Dur and Mical had fought against Czerka's forces as they assisted the Sith. Mira, Brianna, Atton and T3M4 had led the charge against the Sith, fighting through their embargo to force them back to where they had come from.

Eventually, Carth Onasi had arrived with the Republic fleet and had engaged the Sith fleet. As soon as he got in range, Bastila Shan, the master of battle meditation and one of the few remaining Jedi had used her powers to augment the Republic. The five cruisers attacking Telos had been destroyed, and then Tahiri and her allies had left for Malachor, where Kreia, or Darth Traya, was waiting for them. As Tahiri and Mira were knocked out of the ship, they went to the Trayus Academy on foot, while the rest fell in the _Ebon Hawk_. Then, they had tried to kill Traya, who had easily defeated them, and allowed Darth Sion to lock them up. Mira, who had just fought the Wookiee Hanharr, had also been captured by Darth Sion after a short duel. Tahiri had sliced her way through the Academy, and had released the others from their prison while she went one way, they went back to find the _Hawk_. All except for Atton, who had gone to confront Darth Sion. Sion had defeated Atton, and was about to kill him when Tahiri arrived and did battle with the Sith Lord. After defeating him and making him renounce the Force, she sent Atton to the ship which the others had found and confronted Traya alone. After the duel, Bao-Dur's remote, along with HK47 had destroyed GOTO and activated the Mass Shadow Generator. After picking up the assassin droid and his army of HK50s, Malachor had been destroyed.

And now they had returned her. Just for Tahiri to say goodbye.

First in was Mandalore.

"You're going after him aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

She turned to the leader of the Mandalorians.

"You know, I'm going to miss you kid. You and Revan, you're two of a kind."

Tahiri smiled sadly.

"Thank you Mandalore. For all you've done for me."

"That's alright kid."

And then he did something she had never expected him to do. He hugged her.

"Be safe. I'll keep building up the Mandalorians, and watch the Republic. Just tell Revan that I'm doing my job."

Tahiri smiled, blinking back tears as he gave her a casual salute as he left.

Next in was Atris. She had accompanied them to Malachor after Tahiri had saved her from the dark side, and redeemed her. And now it was time for her to go.

"I'm going Atris."

"I know. You're following Revan. Like you did in the Mandalorian Wars. I understand now."

"Atris I…"

Atris smiled.

"You've helped me understand a lot of things, and I am truly sorry for everything I've put you through. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the Jedi Order. And finish the other's training. And my own."

Atris blinked back tears.

"I'll miss you, you know." Atris said sadly.

"And for some reason I'll miss you."

She hugged Atris, who then left. Yes, Atris was back to normal. Or at least as normal as she ever got.

Brianna was next. Although originally a spy sent by Atris to ensure Tahiri didn't fall to the dark side, she had become a Jedi, and had fought Atris when she had become corrupted, and had been forced to kill her sisters. She was tough, and loyal. And that was why she needed to stay behind.

"You took down Atris." She said.

"I know. Brianna, I'm leaving. And none of you can come with me. I'm sorry."

"I knew you would. What am I to do here, when I remain behind?"

"Finish your training, become a Jedi. And teach the rest of the forms to Atton. I think we'll need them before the end. Become a Jedi."

Brianna hugged her.

"Atris was right about you. You do form bonds wherever you go. And they make us all better people."

Tahiri sniffled as Brianna left.

T3 was next in. The little droid had saved her life several times, and had been with her since the beginning.

He whistled at her sadly.

"I know T3. I'll miss you too. You're one of the best droids in the galaxy. But I need the maps. Then delete them, to stop the others following."

T3 gave her the holocharts then deleted them as instructed.

"I'm going to miss you little guy." Tahiri said as she hugged the droid.

T3 let out a plaintive wail and shot out of the room, making Tahiri laugh despite her tears.

HK came in next. The mad assassin droid, though he despaired at the lack of unnecessary killing, was secretly fond of his master. Especially since she had allowed him to keep his army of HK50s.

"You're leaving then master." He stated.

"Yes I am."

"Any last requests?"

"Keep that army of yours. I think it will come in handy."

"With pleasure master!"

He turned to leave, then turned back.

"I'll miss you master. Not much, but I will."

At that Tahiri hugged him fiercely.

"MASTER!"

"You may be a totally insane droid, but you're one of my favourite totally insane droids!"

"Um, thank you master. But please, don't attack me like that again! I might shoot you, and that would be a loss!"

Tahiri smiled sadly as he went out, then turned once again.

"What will I do with my army?"

"Join it with Mandalore's." she suggested.

HK's eyes lit up.

"A brilliant idea master!"

"Uh oh." She muttered worriedly as he left.

Bao-Dur entered then. He was a tech who had served with her during the Mandalorian Wars, and had helped her escape Telos, and yet another one she had trained to become a Jedi.

"Something wrong?"

"I think I've just unleashed a menace on the galaxy."

"I want to thank you General. It was an honour serving beside you again." He said as he clapped her shoulder.

"And you don't miss when you were just a simple tech?"

"Not a bit. You awakened me to what I am. And for that, I thank you."

"It was fun serving with you again Bao-Dur."

"Thank you General."

He started to leave, then turned.

"And I'll keep an eye on Atton."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

He then left, wiping a tear as he left.

Mical entered. She had found him on Dantooine, and had helped him overcome his problems with the Jedi and had trained him as she was once meant to.

"Mical, I'm going."

"I always knew." He said sadly as he approached her.

"I took away your life." She said, but he hushed her.

"Then you gave it back to me. I will honour that. I want to thank you for all you've done for me, and the Republic."

She smiled.

"Help repair the Jedi."

He nodded.

"I will."

"Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek, and he left, looking forlorn.

Next in was Mira, the bounty hunter she had picked up on Nar Shaddaa and had trained in the Force.

"You cant go." Mira said sadly.

"I have to Mira."

"But why?"

"Because I have no choice."

Tahiri looked at the woman who had become a sister to her.

"I'll miss you." Mira said sadly.

"And I'll miss you too Mira. Complete your training. Rebuild the Order."

"And look after Atton."

"That wouldn't go amiss."

Mira hugged her, then whispered.

"Thank you."

And with that, she was gone.

Visas was next in. She just took one look at Tahiri and said.

"I understand."

"Glad you do."

Tahiri hugged Visas, her best friend.

"Thank you for saving me." Visas muttered.

"You did that. I just showed you how."

Visas smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on things."

Tahiri smiled at the irony as Visas left.

And now the hardest part. Atton. He entered and looked at her. She looked back, then ran across to him and he swept her up in his arms.

"Please don't go." He whispered.

"I have to. It's just got harder and harder saying goodbye to you all. And you're the hardest. Please don't make this difficult. Don't say anything. Just let me go. Please." She begged.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Finish your training. Look after the others. And be safe."

"I love you." He said as he looked at her.

"I love you too."

She kissed him, then turned and left, to follow Revan as she did a decade before. She followed her destiny.

**Right, I better do some explaining. I consider the cut events from the game canon, so the final battles with Nihilus, Sion and Traya are all expanded. If you want to find out about it, use Wookieepedia and the cut ending. This is set about a day after the Destruction of Malachor, and Tahiri, the Exile, is leaving. And Brianna actually joined the party at Telos in my view, explaining why she's there. And the Enforcer fighters are the ones that look like Slave I from the first game. So, I think that's everything. Tahiri's gone, and theres only one prologue left! So, until I write that, please read and review!**

**P.S I know Tahiri is the name of Anakin Solo's girl, but I couldnt think of a name that would fit the blonde haired woman at the selection screen. Bye!**


	5. Prologue 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Prologue 5

**1 Year Later**

Revan was on a space station overlooking the Sith world of Jaguada. One of the many worlds he had found in his travels. However, he had still not made it to the capital, Dromund Kaas. That was his next target. However, the Lord of Decay, Darth Decayus, was chasing after him, sure that he was a Republic spy. Revan had to escape the situation. However, that was easier said than done.

The Sith people, all red skinned Massassi warriors, or humans that had been raised in the True Sith Empire were all looking at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" a man challenged as he entered a bar.

"A friend." Revan said, using a mind trick.

"A friend." The man repeated as he went about his business.

Revan got a drink then sat down in a darkened corner. Hopefully Decayus would go past. Revan had barely escaped another Sith Lord named Darth Tenebrous on the way here., and had nearly been caught by a Sith Lady named Darth Undera, though she did not know it, on Briskan. He had been out here for five years now, and was no closer to brining the Sith down. He had learned a lot about them however.

"May I?" a woman asked as she came up to the table.

"Sure."

She slipped down.

"Don't worry, Decayus has been summoned to the command centre. You're safe."

Revan froze, and the woman laughed and pulled her hood back a bit.

"Tahiri!"

"Hello Revan. It's been a long time."

"It has. What are you doing here?"

"You can thank your master for this."

"Which one?"

"Kreia."

Revan smiled fondly.

"What's the old bat done now?"

"Turned to the dark side, orchestrated the near extinction of the Jedi and tried to destroy the Force about sums it up."

"What!?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry."

"You can fill me in later. Knowing her, she sent you to keep an eye on me. Or was Bastila involved?"

"Just Kreia. But Bastila survived the Purge as far as I know. She's alive and with Carth."

"Good."

"And incidentally, Kreia thinks you're her second best student."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I'm her favourite."

"How nice."

"Ah, looking at the new ships are you?" a man asked as he sat down.

"Eh?" Tahiri asked.

"Surely you've noticed. It's rather hard to miss." He said, pointing outside the viewport.

"Whoa!" Revan exclaimed.

A colossal battleship, a massive wedge shaped ship, with a gravity well near the prow and two massive claws sticking from it further back, was approaching the station.

"What in space is that?" Tahiri asked.

"Ah, a new ship watcher! Bravo! That my dear lady is the second of the _Torture _class Command Ships. Unless I'm much mistaken, it's the flagship of Darth Phobas, the _Empress_, and belonging to our magnificent Supreme Commander."

"How big is it?" Revan asked.

"Five kilometres I believe. Can carry ten fighter squadrons, and ten troop regiments, along with using the gravity well generators."

"What are the claw things?"

"They're the hangars."

Tahiri exchanged a dark look. They knew the biggest cruiser the Republic had at the moment was a _Hammerhead _class Cruiser, unless they had dug up an _Inexpugnable _class command ship from somewhere, but that was only a kilometre big.

"We're screwed." Revan whispered.

"Why is Phobas here?" a woman at the bar asked.

"Could be any reason for the Lady of Fear to be here." A mystic in the corner said.

The ship watcher laughed.

"One of those is enough to take over a planet all on its own."

"How many are there?" Tahiri asked.

"Well, Emperor Darth Andeddu's ship the _Immortal _was the first out, and that was finished six months ago. I expect there's a fair few being built over at Dromund Kaas."

"There's a shipyard at Dromund Kaas?" Revan demanded.

"Oh yes. The best in the Empire. Magnificent seeing it as it builds ships. And guarded by Darth Judicor and Darth Vindictus it is."

The bar man shook his head.

"Come on Rogis, you don't want to bore our guests."

"Sorry, I get carried away."

"Looks like the wars coming at last." A young man said.

"The long prophesised war."

"War?" Tahiri asked.

"Yes. When he came to power a millennia ago, Darth Andeddu vowed that we would rule the galaxy. Looks like its finally time."

"Indeed it is."

A massive feeling of evil accompanied these words as a tall, arrogant woman with long blood red hair entered. Everyone kneeled before her.

"Darth Phobas!" they said in reverence.

"We're in trouble!" Tahiri moaned.

"Well, young Rogis, you are a party to treason consorting with these two." She whispered.

"I did not know my lady!"

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you were keeping them occupied until I arrived."

"Thank you my lady!"

Phobas smiled evilly at the two Jedi.

"You've led us quite a merry chase, ever since you arrived here Revan. However, we have waited. But now that there are two of you, we cannot wait anymore."

Twelve red armoured Sith troopers arrived behind her.

"You are under arrest for espionage. Do not resist."

Revan looked at Tahiri.

"Reckon we can take a Sith Lord?"

"Easily."

Revan lit his two blue blades as Tahiri lit her two purple ones. Phobas smiled.

"I was hoping you would do that."

She lit her two double bladed lightsabers.

"We're in trouble." Tahiri whispered.

Then Phobas sprung. Tahiri screamed as the Sith woman moved. No one could move that fast. Her blades were a tapestry of light as she came around to try and cleave her in half. Tahiri barely blocked in time as Phobas swung at her. Taken aback, Revan could only watch as the Sith tried to kill Tahiri. Tahiri had been one of their best duellists in the war, and seemed to have only got better. A Guardian like himself, she had also mastered the advance lightsaber forms.

They were no match for Phobas.

She was a demon, using every trick to her advantage. Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Djem So, Niman and Juyo were no match for the Sith Lord.

She flipped over their heads, kicking Tahiri to the floor as she went. She then engaged Revan, who was taken aback.

"Compared to the Sith, you are nothing but children with pretty coloured sticks." Phobas snarled.

She then unleashed her assault, spinning to take his head off. Blocking the attack, he thought he was out of danger. He was proved wrong straight away as she brought a blade at him from above to cleave him in two. Backing up, he started to give way. Then Tahiri rejoined the battle, going in at Phobas' side for an easy victory. No such luck as the Sith span over them, kicking Revan backwards as she engaged Tahiri head on. Tahiri was no match for her as the Sith came at her from all sides. Phobas then blasted her with Force Lightning, knocking her backwards as she twirled over to face Revan once again. Revan blocked two of her blades, but was not prepared for the other two as she leapt backwards to allow her to swing them at him. He ducked and caught one as he did so, but her other was still free. Coming at him from above she tried to slice in half but was stopped by Tahiri. Tahiri then moved the blade away from Revan as they attacked together. Phobas smiled. She was toying with them. She blocked the two, then twirled her blades at Revan, who was hard pressed to stop the attack. Tahiri couldn't stop her as she needed to get out the way as Phobas brought her second saber around to cleave her in half. Tahiri leapt at Phobas fully engaged Revan, who was hard pressed to hold her off. He blocked her, but she then blasted him with lightning, making him lose his concentration and allowing her to focus again on Tahiri. Tahiri couldn't stop her as the evil Sith Lord really went for her, her blades coming at her from all angles. Thrown on the defensive, she had to avoid a blow to the chest then duck out of the way of a strike intended to cleaver her in half. Phobas then spun her blade around to decapitate her, followed by an attack from another blade designed to take out her legs. Tahiri blocked both assaults, but fell before their power as the two other blades of the sabers came at her and she had to leap over Phobas to avoid the attack. Phobas did the splits then rocketed up at the Jedi, forcing Tahiri to lock her blades to defend her chest. Revan then leapt back in, but Phobas easily held him off. She tried to slice him down, but he managed to block her attack, enough for Tahiri to attack her side. Phobas twirled upwards and unleashed a Force blast to knock her enemies back. She then dove down at Tahiri. Tahiri prepared herself but to no avail, as Phobas crashed her blades into her own and sent them flying away. With a flurry, Phobas made minute wounds all over Tahiri and she dropped to the floor, beaten.

Revan had had enough and unleashed a torrent of Force lightning, and then used the Force to throw several items at Phobas. Phobas cackled as she used a Force bomb to blow apart the objects, then deflected the attack back at Revan. He hadn't expected this and was blown back by his own lightning. Phobas then sprang at him. Unable to get up in time, she knocked his blades away and stabbed him through the leg and arm. He too collapsed, and the fight was over.

"That was fun!" she said happily.

She turned to the trooper behind her.

"Take them to the _Empress_. And have a link with Darth Trappera and Darth Andeddu by the time I get there."

"Yes my lady!"

The troopers hauled the two beaten Jedi out of the bar. Phobas turned to the stunned clientele. The fight had only lasted five minutes.

"That was amazing my lady!" Rogis exclaimed.

"Thank you my friend. You are to be commended for keeping them busy."

"Thank you my lady!"

She gave him a credit chip and then turned to the bar man and threw one to him.

"That should pay for the damage."

"Yes mam!"

She then gave him another one.

"And let everyone have a round on me."

"Yes m'lady."

She smiled and with a flick of her cape she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Empress _was ready to depart as soon as Phobas was finished with her calls. First she called Darth Trappera.

A young woman with shoulder length greying hair appeared. Tattoos surrounded her eyes.

"Darth Phobas."

"Darth Trappera. I have a gift for you."

Trappera's face lightened.

"Ooh, what?"

"Prisoners."

"Oh Phobas. You got me excited. I thought it was something good."

"These are Jedi prisoners."

Trappera's face immediately changed.

"That's more like it. When will you arrive?"

"A couple of hours."

"Excellent. I'll be waiting!"

Trappera signed off, and Phobas shook her head at the woman's enthusiasm. She then contacted Andeddu.

"Ah Lady Phobas. What news?"

"I have defeated Revan. He had an unexpected ally, however I have them both detained and I'm coming home."

"Excellent work as always my dear."

"My lord, just in case, I think we should prepare for war."

"A good suggestion, and already acted on. A fleet is being prepared now. The time of waiting is over. The time for war has come! Darth Empirus will lead a fleet to the first destination that strikes us."

Phobas smiled.

"Excellent."

"Return here to Dromund Kaas. I will visit our guests myself."

"As you wish."

And with that, events a thousand years in the making were finally set in motion. Soon the Sith would rule the galaxy.

"Take us out captain." She ordered into the comm.

"Yes mam."

And with that the _Empress_ lanced into hyperspace, brining an end to the peace the Republic had known for the last year.

**So, that's the last prologue. Darth Phobas has just blasted Revan and Tahiri, so what chance do we have later on? The _Empress_ basically looks like a normal Star Destroyer with a claw sticking out on both sides, top and bottom, and with a gravity well like the Interdictors later on. I think thats the only new ship I introduced. I would scan the pictures, but I dont know how. So, the peace the Republic has known is coming to an end, and the next addition is the proper first chapter. And that's when things begin to get messy. Ok, I'm going to start my Harry Potter story now, and I might do Order 66 (I havent forgotten about it!), and then I'll come back to this. So, until next time, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

1

Telos had recovered since the battle with the forces of Darth Nihilus. At the moment, the command ship of Admiral Carth Onasi, the _Inexpugnable _class Command Ship, the _Starlight_, was on an inspection tour and was orbiting Citadel Station. Beside the command ship were four _Strikefast _class Corvettes and one _Hammerhead _class cruiser, which all belonged to the Telos Reconstruction Authority. Carth had reason for being here. One, it was his home, and he wanted to see how it was recovering. And two, it was the temporary headquarters of the Jedi Order, or what was left of it.

He walked through the corridors, heading for the module that Dol Grenn, the head of the TSF, had set aside for the Jedi.

"Morning Admiral." Grenn said gruffly as he appeared out of a lift.

"Hello Dol. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose. Commander Valkyr says that Chodo has finished another zone. People will be able to live on Telos soon."

Carth smiled.

"At long last. Quite encouraging."

"Yep. How's your boy?"

"Dustil? He's fine. Atris sent him to Benyin to aid in a research effort on how to disable the nuclear effects on devastated worlds."

"Isn't that a job for padawans? I thought Dustil was higher up than that."

"He is. Aside from Bastila and Atris, he's the only other fully trained Jedi. She sent him as Bastila needs to stay here to help the Exile's friends practice their battle meditation."

Grenn shook his head.

"Imagine that. Three fully trained Jedi. All that's left."

"I know. Bastila says there are others somewhere, they're just waiting for a signal."

"Let's hope it comes soon then. Right, I've got work to do. Some damn fool had a shootout in the cantina yesterday. Tons of paperwork."

Carth smiled as the man left. Grenn hated paperwork.

He entered the Jedi module, and was taken aback. Both Bastila and Atris looked terrible. They were both pale, with bags under their eyes and little life in the eyes themselves.

"Carth." Bastila said happily as she hugged him.

"You two look terrible."

"Thank you for saying so Admiral. We feel mildly terrible." Atris said as she smiled at him.

Since her fall to the dark side a year previously, she had worked hard to redeem herself, and had taken on the task of training the Jedi apprentices the Exile Tahiri had picked up on her travels.

"How are they?" Carth asked, nodding at the Jedi who were practicing duelling in the next room.

"Not bad all things considered. They're training is nearly complete." Atris said in relief.

"So, you decided to train them, so they can ten move on and help you train more?"

"Yes. They've only got a few more days left, and then it'll finally be over. We can have a rest at last. And then we can start to rebuild the Jedi." She said sadly.

"I'm sure there are more. All we need to do is summon them." Bastila said.

"But we cant Bastila. We cannot go anywhere near Coruscant or the people who still hate us will have a field day. For the moment, we're best left alone."

Bastila sighed.

"So, how will they finally become Jedi?" Carth asked.

"As we are lacking a large threat at the moment, thank the Force, they will have to face my in combat."

"What about Brianna? She's already done that."

"She'll face Bastila."

Carth clapped her shoulder.

"Then the Order can be rebuilt."

"At last."

Canderous entered then.

"Hey you lot. Take a look outside."

They all looked out to see a sleek, harpoon shaped vessel.

"What's that?" Bastila asked.

"Don't you read the news? That's a Wookiee _Bowcaster _class cruiser that is. Name of the _Bacca_."

"A Wookiee Cruiser?" Atris asked.

"After the end of the war, the Wookiees built five of the beauties. And about ten frigates."

"Impressive." Bastila said.

Then something clicked.

"What's a Wookiee Cruiser doing here?" she asked.

"Don't know." Canderous said.

"You reckon…" Carth began with a smile.

"Yep. Come on!"

Bastila, Carth and Canderous then ran towards the hangars, ignoring Atris' yell.

"Don't you worry about me! Go on and have fun wont you? Never mind me, sitting here on the verge of a mental breakdown!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in the hangar to see a shuttle landing. Then out from it rushed a massive Wookiee, who threw his arms around them all.

"Zaalbar!" Bastila cried happily.

"Good to see you!" Carth shouted.

"Put me down you big throw rug!" Canderous yelled.

He obligingly dropped them all.

_Its good to see you all. How've you all been?_

"About as well as can be expected." Carth answered.

"Have you heard from Mission?" Bastila asked.

_Yes. She too is coming here for a visit._

"Oh, it's a wee reunion." Canderous said.

Grenn ran in at that moment.

"Admiral!"

"Calm down Dol! What's wrong?"

"Queen Talia has just announced that she's coming here on a state visit."

"So?"

"Mandalore's here!"

Canderous laughed.

"Grenn, I fought to save Onderon from the Sith. She knows me. I'll be fine."

"Oh, that's not so bad then."

He then hurried off to make arrangements.

"Why is she coming here?" Bastila asked.

"Maybe to pick up poor Major Riiken. He's been here for a year and she never called him home." Carth said with a grin.

Zaalbar and Canderous then walked off, talking about the new cruiser, while Bastila turned to Carth.

"I've been meaning to ask. How many planets have their own defence forces?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've just been feeling uneasy for a while. Something's about to happen."

"Oh no."

Bastila smiled.

"Well, how many?"

Carth thought about it.

"Nine hundred and thirteen at last count."

"Thanks. Eh…"

A glowing look came to her face.

"Nine hundred and thirteen!"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Carth, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am. How am I?"

"I'll tell you later!"

And with that, she ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's brilliant Bastila." Brianna said happily.

"Using the Force, we can issue Emergency Code 913 and call all Jedi to Telos." Visas said.

"Then lets do it." Atton said.

And with that, they broadcasted the message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andeddu felt the Force call.

"At last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, a new cruiser had arrived. It looked like a smoking pipe with a cruiser command tower stuck on top of it. "What's that?" Mira asked.

"An Onderon cruiser. Queen Talia's flagship." Canderous said.

"Where did that other _Strikefast _come from?" Bao-Dur asked.

It was a new ship called the _Upper._

"Taris. It's part of the Taris rebuilding fleet." Atris commented.

"And what's with all the shuttles?" HK asked.

Atris felt a surge in the Force.

"It's the Jedi." She said triumphantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Taris cruiser let out a shuttle, which when docked revealed Mission Vao, the head of the Taris Rebuilding Operation.

"Hey guys!" she shouted, hugging Carth and Bastila.

T3 whistled and HK nodded, as Zaalbar crushed her in a hug. Then two shuttles revealed Jolee Bindo and Juhani.

"Juhani! Jolee!" Mission exclaimed.

"Oh, we're all back together again!" HK said happily.

"It's been years! It's good to see you all." Juhani said as she hugged Canderous.

"Long time." Jolee said as he shook Carth's hand.

"Master Atris!" Juhani said in surprise as Atris arrived.

"At last more Jedi!" she cried happily.

Another shuttle deployed another Jedi.

"Master Vandar!"

The diminutive master had been thought killed on Katarr.

"I am here."

Then a woman appeared. She was very strange, with long brown hair, tattoos that were a deep blue, and point ears.

"Master Quatra!" Juhani exhaled.

"Hello Juhani." She said as she hugged her former pupil.

The next person in was a young black girl named Thalia May, who Revan had rescued on Korriban.

Next was a Twi'lek named Yuthura Ban, who Revan had redeemed on Korriban.

Then there was a young man named Kel Algwinn, who Revan had persuaded to abandon the Sith on Korriban.

And the last was a young girl named Kaevee, who Tahiri had redeemed on Dantooine.

"The Jedi are coming back." Vandar said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the greetings had been exchanged, and Queen Talia received, she and Canderous had a drink in her quarters.

"You must be happy at seeing all your friends again." She said.

"Yeah, its not bad seeing them all again. And a lot of Jedi have returned."

"You call that a lot?"

"For the Jedi it is."

Talia smiled sadly.

"So much has been lost…"

"And now we're rebuilding."

Canderous took another sip of his brandy.

"Well your Highness, you obviously wanted me for something."

"Yes. I want to give you a shipyard."

Canderous grinned.

"A shipyard?" he asked.

"Yes. I feel you deserve a reward for al you did for us."

"Thank you your Highness."

Talia sighed.

"I think we may need it. Something's happening Mandalore. And I don't like the feel of it."

"Neither do I."

He then clinked his glass with hers.

Then a scream shattered the night's peace.

**The first proper chapter at last! Hooray. The Jedi are gathering at long last. Most of them you will know from the first game. Kaevee is cut out of the second game. Quatra is based on Fay from the Clone Wars comics. Next chapter will reveal where all the Jedi have been and how Vandar survived Katarr. The Wookiee cruiser is basically a Wookiee bowcaster with a wedge on the bottom where the hangars and the bridge are. An Onderon cruiser is a smoking pipe with a Star Destroyer bridge stuck on top. I think that's all the ships I introduced.**

**So, Canderous has a shipyard, Jedi have returned and a scream has woekn everyone up. along with that, nearly everyone from the first game has been reunited. What will happen next? I cant remember, so you'll have to wait until I write it. Until then, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

2

Talia and Canderous ran to the residential module, where they found several of their allies crowding around the door to Bastila's apartment.

"What's going on?" Canderous asked.

"I don't know. Bastila just started screaming. Mission went in to see what was up." Jolee said.

Mission then appeared, leading a weak Bastila outside. She looked up at them all.

"They've got Revan." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all gathered in the TSF station for coffee and to discuss what had happened. About ten minutes later, Atton arrived, shaking, led by a sleepy looking Atris and a harassed looking Mira.

"Let me guess. They've got Tahiri too." Canderous said.

"I don't understand. Where are they?" Talia asked.

"They're out in the Unknown Regions, fighting the True Sith." Carth said.

"The True Sith?" Talia asked.

"The Sith we've been fighting for the last few years are the corrupt remnants of the Jedi and Republic forces. These Sith are the proper ones." Canderous said.

"And they seem to be more powerful than the usual."

"And what evidence is there of that?" Quatra asked.

"The fact that they took down Revan and Tahiri, who are two of the strongest Jedi there are." Bao-Dur said grimly.

"I heard of these True Sith during my exile." Vandar said.

"How did you escape Katarr? I thought I was the only survivor." Visas said.

"A Force Shield somehow managed to protect me from Darth Nihilus' attack. I think Master Zhar and Master Dorak tried to protect me, as did the other Knights that we had there. When I finally awoke, you had gone and there was nothing left on Katarr. I tried for days to find survivors, and eventually escaped the planet when a Republic ship came to investigate. I stowed away and got off at their first stop, and started helping the refugees from Taris."

"You were under my nose all that time?" Mission asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Rukil's journals held a bit of information on the True Sith."

"Can we get back to the main problem, which is Tahiri and Revan being kidnapped?" Atton asked.

"Or even better, going back to bed." Kaevee said.

"You don't understand. Revan sent me a message just before he totally disappeared. He said that if he was captured, a full out war wouldn't be far behind." Bastila said.

"Statement: the Exile said much the same thing when she left." HK said.

"We cant afford another war." Carth warned.

"They will undoubtedly come here." Mical said.

"Hold up there kid. First, we need to see about getting Revan and Tahiri out of there. They may have information that will help us." Jolee said.

"But can we afford to do this? Fair enough, rescue them, but the Sith will follow. Carth's fleet isn't here, and we cant summon a large enough force to adequately defend the planet." Yuthura added.

"If it comes down to it, I can summon my entire fleet here without too many raised eyebrows. I'll fend off the Senate with some nonsense about morale. And we have the defence fleet here." Carth said.

"And being a sovereign of my own planet, I can call my fleet here to defend the place without any trouble, now that my opponents are all dead." Talia said.

"And I can cook something up." Canderous added.

"Well, it looks like the place will be well defend if we go. And most of the Jedi are here…" Mira said.

"Which would allow us to fight any Sith Lords that show up." Visas finished.

"And we all met people when we were in hiding or helping the refugees who can come and fight with us." Thalia said.

"So, now that we've agreed that, it means that we can go and rescue Revan and Tahiri." Bastila said, rising to go.

"No Bastila. Patience my dear." Quatra advised.

"Patience? They've been kidnapped and you're preaching patience!? We're sitting on another war here!" Atton shouted.

"I know Atton. But we cant just rush in. We must stop and think…" Vandar began.

"You're hesitating, just like in the Mandalorian Wars. And see what's happened since, as a result of your cowardice." Carth said harshly.

The Masters fell silent.

"I say we rescue them. They may have information, and Bastila and Atton will not fight their best if we don't give them closure. And anyway, they're both excellent commanders. I say we go." Quatra said.

"Thank you Master Quatra."

"So, who all goes?" Jolee asked.

"I think you and I should go. More than that is bound to attract Sith attention." Juhani said.

"They're the best candidates I suppose. Juhani's inner darkness will certainly help cover her, and the fact that you're a grey Jedi will aid you as well." Atris said to Jolee.

"But…" Bastila protested, and it looked as though Brianna was going to join in.

"No. Haven't your recent experiences taught you anything? A stealth action is just as effective as a military one. And doing it that way may avoid war. If we shoot in to the Unknown Regions, first we may all crash into something, and second the Sith can say we started it. They'll have cause for war. And delays now will be most welcome, to give us time to arm again. Though, I must admit, I feel a time of great upheaval that precedes war is approaching in the Force." Quatra said.

"I too feel this." Vandar agreed.

"So if we act quietly, it may not provoke war, which will give us time to build up our military." Atris finished.

"That has sense I suppose." Mical said reluctantly.

"And Bastila's battle meditation will be more use here too." Canderous said, though he didn't look happy.

"But…" Mira began.

"Hush. Jolee and Juhani are more than capable of rescuing the others. We will stay here and prepare for war." Atris said.

_And we can summon our fleets_. Zaalbar said, though he too looked unhappy.

"Look, I know you all want to go and rescue them, but we cant afford it. A stealth action is needed. Juhani and Jolee will be more than adequate. While they rescue them, we prepare for war. And complete your training." Atris said, looking at the Exile's Jedi.

"Couldn't this be our trials?" Bao-Dur asked hopefully.

"No."

"Cant blame a guy for trying."

Vandar sighed.

"War is coming once again. Revan and Tahiri may be our only hope. Juhani, Jolee, may the Force be with you. May the Force be with the entire galaxy."

With that, the impromptu meeting adjourned, and the galaxy edged a little closer towards war.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, took so long and not that good, but I would like to get a chapter of each story done before I go away for the weekened.**

**War is coming to the galaxy once again, and forces are on the move. Juhani and Jolee are preparing to rescue Revan and Tahiri (I wouldnt have called her that if I knew the real Tahiri would become the apprentice to Darth Caedus. Mind you it brought back Daala, so...)**

**What will happen next? Will war erupt once again?**

**Just so's you know, I have this plotted out and it should be my longest story in terms of chapters yet. At current count I have 133 still to go.**

**If anyone knows how I can draw pictures of the ships on the computer and then upload them, please tell me.**

**Until I next update, please read and review as always!**


	8. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

3

The Sith Interdictor _Volcano _was ready to jump to lightspeed. Juhani and Jolee, aboard a small Sith mining vessel, were attacked to the back of the command tower of the cruiser. They hoped that these cruisers were the only the ones the Sith had, as the Republic knew how to deal with them.

"What's taking it so long?" Juhani asked impatiently.

"Remember, this is a patrol vessel. As such, it'll have to collect it's fighters first."

While this ship had been seen before, there were two sorts of fighter flying around that they had not. There were the usual Blade fighters, that Malak had used, but there was also a fighter that looked sort of like the Enforcer fighters the Republic used. They figured them to be the bombers. The other ship was shaped like a scythe, and looked like it was a scout ship.

"How many squadrons are there on one of these things?" Juhani asked.

"Three."

They suddenly heard a noise behind them, and Juhani went back towards the engines to investigate. The noise was coming from one of the five boxes that they had smuggled onto the ship, two of which contained kolto tanks. Juhani lit one of her sabers, and pointed it in to the box.

"Hello dear!" Quatra said happily as she climbed out.

"What are you doing here?" Juhani hissed.

"Vandar sent me." Quatra lied.

"Rubbish. You're being your usual nosy self, you miserable old bat." Jolee said with a grin.

"That too." She said defiantly.

The three went through into the cockpit.

"Quite the cute little ship you've found. What is it?"

"A mining vessel. The Republic's had suspicions for years about the mining operation at Ansion." Juhani said.

There was a shudder, and the cruiser leapt to lightspeed.

"So, now we shall see, now we shall know what we face…" Quatra muttered.

"You're lucky we don't space you. You could endanger the mission." Juhani hissed.

"Or save it." Quatra countered.

There was another rumble as the ship blasted out of hyperspace.

"As stars live and die." Jolee said quietly.

Outside, there was nothing but star ships. At least three colossal command ships, five times the size of a normal Interdictor gathered around the planet. Dozens of the _Reaper _class Destroyers that had attacked Telos under the command of Darth Nihilus. Hundreds of Interdictors were guarded by thousands of small, zigzag like corvettes. Dreadnaughts and carriers were all ambling slowly into position, and frigates patrolled the outer edges of the fleet.

"There must be millions of ships out there." Juhani breathed in amazement.

"I believe we may have a problem." Quatra said quietly.

"And now how in the name of the Force to we get down to the planet?" Jolee asked.

"They're launching their rubbish." Quatra said.

"That's how."

The small mining ship jettisoned off the hull of the cruiser, and tumbled away into the garbage. They then saw the massive scale of the fleet that surrounded the planet.

"We're dead." Juhani stated.

"Put it this way; we wont be alive much longer if that entire fleet attacks." Quatra clarified.

The mining vessel tumbled down to the dark planet below them, it's inhabitants consumed by their thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan worked up the strength to glare at Trappera.

"I'll tell you nothing." He said defiantly.

Trappera laughed.

"I love it when they say that. It's always so fun."

Tahiri swore at her in Huttese.

"Not very friendly. However, enough of this. I wish to know what you know. Tell me what defences are at Telos."

"Go to hell."

Trappera cackled.

"Come. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll leave you alone."

The door to the dark prison cell opened, and admitted Darth Silens.

"Lady Silens. Welcome." Trappera purred.

"The Jedi I take it?"

"Yes. They wont tell me what I want to know." She moaned.

Silens stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself. She was a tall, skeletally thin woman, with her raven black hair done up high. She had green eyes, that reminded Revan of laser bolts. Her skin was a dull grey, and she had a lightsaber at her waist.

"Well, I suggest they get a move on. Darth Andeddu wants to start the invasion within the week, sooner if possible."

Trappera shook her grey mane, and cackled.

"Well, looks like I cant delay. Right girl, tell me what I want to know."

"Never."

Trappera sighed, then blasted Tahiri with Force lightning. Tahiri screamed in pain, and Revan stirred in sympathy. Silens blasted him with a Force push.

"What defences are at Telos?" Trappera demanded.

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer."

Trappera unleashed another blast of Force lightning. Silens lit her saber and pressed it close to Tahiri's neck.

"Tel us what we want to know girl, and we'll release you."

Tahiri mustered the courage to spit in Silens' face. Silens did not appreciate this, and unleashed a Force storm against Tahiri that lasted for several minutes. While Tahiri screamed in pain, Trappera turned to Revan.

Revan was sick of the sight of the young looking woman with grey hair and blue tattoos. She had been the only person except Tahiri, and occasionally Darth Andeddu himself, to visit the cell.

"What should I do with him master?" Trappera asked.

Silens finished her attack, leaving Tahiri twitching and whimpering in pain. She grinned as an idea occurred to her.

"He will tell us the names of Jedi masters. She will clarify if they live or not, my former pupil."

Trappera smiled evilly.

"Torture or question?"

"Torture I think. I reckon you and I should break this one, like what we used to do."

"Is that how you spent your Saturday nights?" Revan challenged.

Trappera cocked her eyebrow.

"Heavens no. We did that on a Friday."

Silens stood in front of Tahiri.

"You know what I want. I accept that you may not know what defences there are at Telos, however, you do know about the Jedi. Now, Darth Trappera will ask your charming friend questions, he will answer, and you shout dead or alive, its that simple."

Tahiri gasped in pain, but glared at Silens.

"I wont betray the Jedi."

Silens and Trappera laughed.

"But you did it before, during the Mandalorian Wars. We know this. Now, let us begin."

Trappera glared at Revan.

"Who is the leader of the Jedi Council on Coruscant?"

Revan shook his head.

"Answer me." Trappera ordered, but Revan remained defiant.

Revan shook his head again, and Trappera sighed. She blasted Force lighting into his bare chest, causing ripples of electricity to spasm across his body.

"Who is in charge of the Order?"

"Go to hell."

Trappera hissed and blasted lightning into Revan's head, making his long hair stand up on end. He screamed as she did so, then whimpered when she stopped.

"Who?"

"Vandar." He muttered.

Silens heard.

"Is Vandar alive or dead?"

"Both and neither." Tahiri answered defiantly.

Silens slapped her.

"Alive or dead?"

"I wont tell you anything."

Silens blasted more lightning into Tahiri's scantily clad body. She would have expected her former pupil's degradation techniques to work on them by now. Deny them proper clothing, hygiene and food, and they normally are more cooperative. Also, the use of Sith poison was preventing them from focusing the Force.

"Alive or dead?" Silens yelled over the crackle of lightning.

"Dead! He died on Katarr!" Tahiri screamed.

The lightning stopped.

"Well done. Next."

It continued, Revan eventually giving in and surrendering the names of the Jedi on the Council, Vandar, Vrook, Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Lonna Vash, Atris, Zhar, Dorak and Deesra. Tahiri tried to fight, but Silens was too much for her, and she revealed that everyone bar Atris was dead, with the possible exception of Deesra.

Two hours later, the two Jedi had been blasted by lighting enough, and they were slumped in defeat.

"We know of the Jedi, and they don't know about the military. Anything else?"

"Their loved ones." Trappera purred.

"Well done."

Silens blasted Tahiri awake with another torrent of lightning.

"Who do you love?"

"I wont…tell." She said weakly.

"Who?" Silens demanded, brining the force of the Dark Side to bear.

"A…a…Atton Rand." She eventually whispered.

"And you?" Trappera asked Revan.

"Get lost."

More lighting coursed through his unprotected body, just as Silens was doing to Tahiri, even though she was out cold.

"Who?"

"Bastila."

"Well done. She knows battle meditation does she not?"

"Yes."

"We'll need to whack her then."

"Agreed. One last question boy. Who is Supreme Chancellor?" Silens asked.

"I don't know. There was an election just after I came out here."

"Bugger."

Trappera went to Tahiri and blasted her awake.

"Who is Chancellor?"

"There was an election after I left."

Silens tutted.

"Typical. Never mind. We have all we need. Come Trappera."

"Can we gut them now? We're finished with them."

"Later perhaps. However, Darth Andeddu has called a council of war. The invasion is on the move at long last."

The two swept out of the room, leaving the tortured Tahiri and Revan twitching and weeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The swampy, stormy world was a very unpleasant place. They had set the ship down in a small clearing, not far from a tall, foreboding pyramid, that seemed to be the headquarters of the leaders of Intelligence. Jolee and company had paled when they exited their ship. The massive plain before them was covered in troops. Legions of red and silver clad troopers spanned out as far as the eye could see, all the way up to the jagged temple, where the largest concentration of troops seemed to be.

"That must be where the Sith Lord lives." Quatra whispered.

"Let him stay there." Jolee said.

Juhani definitely agreed.

The dark side was crushing around them as they slowly proceeded towards the pyramid, where they could barely feel Revan and Tahiri.

"I don't like it here. It reminds me of…" Juhani began.

"Quiet your soul young Padawan." Quatra gently admonished as they crept forwards.

When they eventually reached the pyramid, they saw massive war beats, gigantic steamcrawlers, landspeeders, swoop bikes and tanks arrayed around the pyramid. After a silver clad patrol went past, they crept into the ventilation system, using the Force to slowly work their way towards Revan's location.

"The dark side is very strong here." Jolee said worriedly.

"Indeed. This is definitely a Sith throne world." Quatra said, as they emerged into a storeroom.

"These are Revan's lightsabers." Juhani whispered.

"And I assume these belong to the Exile." Quatra said, picking up two more.

She turned them on.

"Ah! Purple, a fine colour for a Jedi."

Jolee shook his head, and they slipped out of the room, to where Revan and Tahiri where, following the Force as their guides.

Jolee opened the door with the Force, and saw the two victimised Jedi, sleeping fitfully.

They put a hand to the two Jedi's mouths, while Quatra kept watch, and averted her eyes from the barely clothed Jedi.

"Juhani, what are you doing here?" Revan whispered as they released the two.

"Rescuing you. We need to get you out of here. What have they done to you? Oh it's good to see you." She said all this very fast.

"Sith!" Quatra moaned.

Two red guards were coming along the corridor.

"Let's check the prisoners, and noise them up." One said.

As they entered, Quatra bashed them both on the head with her sabers.

"Spiffing. Absolutely spiffing. Now, when they wake up with a sore bonce, they'll drop us right in it!" Jolee moaned.

"All the more reason to shoot them!" Quatra said eagerly.

"Quick, get their armour on." Juhani whispered.

The two weak Jedi complied, and they left the room two minutes later, the two guards tied up instead.

The Jedi made it back to the ventilation shaft and made good their escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forgive me for saying so Darth Andeddu, but it seems to me that Darth Phobas should lead our forces into the wider galaxy first." Darth Suprema, a tall woman with four arms, said.

"Indeed. Though through some accident, Darth Phobas' forces are not ready for the attack on the wider galaxy. Darth Empirus has kindly volunteered in her place." Andeddu responded.

"Though as soon as my forces are ready, I will take over the assault of the galaxy." Phobas promised.

The various Sith nodded in agreement.

"The attack on Telos should be over quickly. I will take my personal fleet and have it conquered before the week is out." Empirus croaked.

Empirus was an aged, weak old man, who was slightly deaf and blind. At least, that was the image he presented. When in battle, the only things he was were old and deaf. He was a Sith of just as much power as all the others.

There was suddenly a disturbance in the Force.

"Jedi." Trappera gloated.

"They've escaped, and others are here for them." Silens said, rising to her feet.

"Darth Silens, Trappera, Empirus and Judicor, go after your Jedi friends and kill them." Andeddu ordered.

Silens leapt out of the window, and was followed by the others. Silens leapt onto a nexu and drove it in the Jedi's direction, as Empirus and Judicor sprang onto swoops and Trappera leapt onto a drexl. The Jedi would not leave the planet alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five Jedi dashed towards their parked ship. They were worried about Revan and Tahiri, who had been tortured for months. They needed to get them medical help, but first they needed to escape. They were nearly at the ship when a nexu, malformed by the dark side, leapt in front of them. Darth Silens leapt off, her red blade ignited.

"Going somewhere? We give you hospitality, and this is how you repay us?" she purred.

"I wasn't thinking of paying you at all." Tahiri hissed.

"Really?"

Two swoops pulled up beside them, letting off a decrepit, weak old man, and a burly, broad shouldered man with a massive beard and long brown hair. A drexl landed behind them, and let off Trappera.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"May we present Darth Empirus and Darth Judicor, Lord of Empires and of Security?" Silens asked, as Trappera lit her blade.

Empirus lit his two blades, as did Judicor.

"You will not escape." Judicor promised.

"We'll see." Juhani challenged.

She lit her two blue blades, as did Revan, while Quatra and Tahiri lit their two purple blades, and Jolee lit his green one. They then leapt at the Sith Lords.

Jolee sprang at Empirus. The crippled old man laughed, and then showing a strength that befitted a much younger man, crashed his two sabers into Jolee's, throwing the bald Jedi backward. Empirus sprang at Jolee as the Jedi landed in a swamp, and brought his blades crashing down to end Jolee's life. Jolee blasted the Sith with a Force push, and got to his feet.

Quatra leapt out of the way of Silens swing. The Sith's single red blade was a blur as she battered at the Jedi's defences. Silens then sprang over Quatra, knocked her blades away and sliced at her legs. Quatra collapsed to the ground, gasping, as Silens raised her blade to finish it.

Juhani winced as her blades came closer towards her head. Judicor was _strong_. He wasn't even putting up an effort to force the blades back towards her.

"Night night Jedi." He growled, then headbutted her.

The Jedi dropped to the floor, dazed, and Judicor lunged with his blades.

Revan and Tahiri fought Trappera two on one, but they were too weak for it to do any good. Trappera's single blade perfectly defended the Sith, and then executed a five hit strike, two of which cut Tahiri's legs, and three of which cut Revan's arm, leg and chest.

The Sith had easily overpowered their opponents. And now they would finish it.

"Fire." Quatra whispered into her comm.

A laser blast shot from the shuttle, blowing Silens away from her. Quatra leapt to her feet and let rip with a Force push that scattered the other Sith, just as her slave call brought the ship towards them.

"In!" she ordered.

They didn't need told twice, and a minute later, the ship was blazing away from the planet.

"Air forces, intercept…" Empirus began.

"No. Let them run. Fire at them, certainly, but let them escape. It will make the war more delicious." Silens purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mining ship shot up between the Sith fleet, which opened fire.

"Get us out of here Juhani, and get us back to Telos!" Jolee yelled.

The ship dunked and dived through the fleet, and cleared through a firestorm of laser fire, before leaping to lightspeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andeddu smiled.

"An excellent call Darth Silens. You did well, letting them escape."

"We were surprised my lord, nothing more."

"Of course. Darth Empirus?"

"My lord?"

The corpse smiled.

"Summon your fleet, and go to Telos. The time has come. Let it be known throughout the Empire: the Sith are going to war!"

**The Sith have just flattened more Jedi, and now they're going to Telos. What will happen next?**

**Sorry this took a while, but I was doing Dark Times. **

**I'm just about to start the next chapter. The war is about to begin!**


	9. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

4

The small ship streaked away from the Sith planet.

"What in the name of the Force, was that?" Juhani demanded.

"The True Sith. Tough aren't they?" Revan asked.

"Be thankful it wasn't Phobas. She's even stronger." Tahiri whispered.

"We're dead." Jolee stated.

"Where are we headed?" Tahiri asked.

"Telos. The rest of the Order's there, and so's Carth. We can mount a defence there. They're going to attack, and soon." Quatra said.

"We've found out a fair bit of information that could be helpful." Revan said tiredly.

"It's good to see you again kiddo." Jolee said.

"You look terrible." Juhani added.

"We feel it too. The Sith are going to attack. We don't have much time. So, if you'll excuse us, we need to rest. We'll catch up later, okay?" Revan said.

The others nodded.

The two weak Jedi went to the next room to get some sleep.

"And if those Sith are of the usual calibre we need to fight, we may as well just give up now." Jolee stated plainly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Empirus stood on the bridge of his _Reaper _class Destroyer _Imperial_. The Jedi would go to Telos, and warn them of the impending attack. Then things would get interesting. Around the ship, the rest of the Sith fleet prepared for war. However, it was up to Empirus to set the ground for the invasion. His fleet would be the first fleet to enter Republic space, and thus begin the long prophesised war to take over the galaxy. Four Interdictor cruisers surrounded the Destroyer. His _Torture _class command ship hadn't been built yet, but that didn't bother him. He liked the _Imperial _better.

"My lord, the corvettes are in position, and we're ready to leave." His captain reported.

"Excellent. Inform Lord Andeddu, and let us go and begin our war." Empirus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mining vessel shot out of lightspeed, to see the preparations that had been made. Carth's backup had now arrived, with the _Starlight _in the centre of the other _Hammerhead _cruisers. The Telos Reconstruction fleet was also moving into position. Queen Talia had her cruiser there, as did Zaalbar and Mission. Hopefully it would be enough to stop whatever the Sith sent. The ship shot into the hangar beside the _Ebon Hawk _and let the passengers out.

"Revan!"

Revan smiled for the first time in months as he saw Bastila running towards him. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Tahiri!"

Tahiri grinned as Atton came running into the hangar, followed by everyone else. Atton seized her and kissed her, as Quatra, Juhani and Jolee ran to the other Jedi.

"The Sith are coming. They have a massive invasion fleet on the way. We don't have much time." Quatra told Vandar.

"We must prepare for battle." Vandar said.

"Good to have you back buddy." Carth said, hugging Revan.

"Good to have you both back." Canderous said.

Their former companions hugged them and told them how much they had missed them.

"We missed you too." Tahiri said.

Atton kissed her cheek.

Atris came up to them.

"Revan, Tahiri, come with us and tell us what you know. Carth has summoned the rest of his fleet, but it will take some time to get here. We must do what we can."

The two Jedi nodded. Time was of the essence. War was coming once again. And this time, it wouldn't be stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, they had told all they knew, and they were as ready as they would ever be for the impeding attack.

Revan looked at Bastila.

"You're as beautiful as you were when I left."

"Thank you. I wish we could have met again in a different set of circumstances." She whispered.

"So do I. I've missed you so much."

She allowed herself to be hugged to him.

"I missed you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've missed you." Atton said as he stroked Tahiri's hair.

"I missed you too. I was always thinking about all of you. And now, I've brought a war back with me."

Atton kissed her.

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't bring some form of trouble with you."

She smiled.

"Let's hope the Sith are going to go easy on us." Atton said hopefully.

Tahiri snorted.

"If they're all like Darth Trappera, we've got very little chance at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atris looked at Vandar and Quatra.

"Do I summon the other Jedi?"

Quatra sighed.

"You may as well. But if they all fight as well as the ones we fought do, we may as well give up now."

"This is bad news. Bad news indeed." Vandar said sadly.

"May the Force be with us all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Admiral on the bridge!" the captain shouted.

"At ease. The Sith are coming. Let's be ready for them. Get all crews to their fighters, and send all army troops across to Citadel Station. The TSF will do all it can, but there aren't enough. The Mandalorians have arrived, and Zaalbar, Mission and Queen Talia have given us all the forces they can spare. But it may not be enough. All I can ask of you is your very best."

The people on the bridge nodded as he sat in the command chair.

"And may the Force be with us all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander Valkyr, Admiral Onasi says we're to send our soldiers to help defend Citadel Station."

"See to it then." She said.

War was here once again. And she had a bad feeling that it would be worse than all others gone before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your highness, we must get you out of here."

"No captain. I have made my choice. We must stand and fight. The Sith are coming. Let us endeavour to not allow them past us." Talia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're ready Mandalore. Our forces are ready to do what is necessary." Zuka said,

"Good. We'll defend here. Until our ships are repaired, we cant fight in space. But we can help down here. Let's get ready to make a stand boys. And let's do things the old fashioned way." Canderous roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaalbar paced anxiously on the bridge of his cruiser. Mission's ship was to the left.

_Sir, we cant turn back a fleet the size you describe. What do we do?_

_We still fight my friend. Or all we have fought for before now will be lost. And I don't want that on my conscience. Do you?_

_No sir._

_Good. Prepare for battle._

Zaalbar moaned softly, and hoped that they stood a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan looked at the other Jedi in the dock module with him. This was going to be messy alright.

"Good luck everyone." He called.

And hope that luck would be on their side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Admiral, we have enemy ships coming out of lightspeed and deploying fighters!"

Carth grinned.

"Then let's start the party. All hands, battle stations."

And with that, the most devastating war the galaxy had seen thus far started.

**Sorry this chapter is so short and not very good, but I want to get into the actual fighting, which starts next chapter. Apologies again for the chapter, and I promise the next one will be better!**

**Next chapter: the Galactic Sith War begins!**


	10. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

5

"Well Captain, what have we got?" Carth asked.

"A _Reaper _class Destroyer, four Interdictors, and two Corvettes that we haven't seen before Admiral!"

Carth looked out at the new ship, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"They're launching fighters sir!"

Three types poured out of the hangars, matching the intel that Revan had brought back with him.

"How many squadrons?"

"Sixteen sir."

"One more than we have. When will the rest of the fleet arrive?"

"They're an hour away sir, or so they think."

"We'll just have to hold until then. Signal the _Iziz_ and the _Bacca_, and tell them we'll take the _Imperial _head on. The _Sojourn_, _Voyager_, _Citadel _and _Venture _areto take on an Interdictor each."

"Sir, they cant hold up against an Interdictor cruiser."

"I know, but all they need to do is wait until we're free. Have the _Upper _and the _Habitat _tackle those two Corvettes, and have the other three back up the cruisers. Let's go people."

"Fighter command requests orders."

"Have the two Wizard squadrons join up with the Enforcer squadrons and bombard the capital ships. Tell the Aurek fighters to focus on their bombers, and the Light fighters to tackle everything else. Let's go people. And May the Force be with us." Carth said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Empirus laughed as the Republic flew out to meet them.

"All fighters deployed my lord. Will I deploy assault shuttles?" Admiral Iinis asked, who had joined them just as they had left Dromund Kaas.

"Tell them to wait until I get there, and you can command the fleet. Men, our war begins today. Let us achieve the first victory for our glorious Empire!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, they're deploying shuttles. Six per Interdictor, one from each Corvette, and seven from the Destroyer!"

Carth frowned.

"Tell Grenn that he has guests coming. Shoot down as many as you can. And then, we have our own battle to fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan looked out as laser blasts cut across space outside the station. Citadel Station's defences were firing out at the approaching shuttles, but none were down yet, and Revan doubted any of them would go down.

"Here goes." He said, lighting his blades.

All the other Jedi lit their blades, and Zuka ran off to inform Canderous that they were about to be boarded.

"Let's do what we can guys." Revan said.

He then felt a dark presence in the Force.

"Empirus. He's coming here." Tahiri whispered.

"Who?"

"One of the Sith Lords. Get ready."

Atris grinned sardonically.

"Well, if you survive this, at least I'll be able to declare you a Knight."

Tahiri glared at her, as the shuttle got closer. Then, the shuttles sped up, and they shot into several different hangars, firing and disgorging troops as they did so. Empirus sprang out of the shuttle that had landed in their hangar and leapt at the Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous fired at the shuttle landed. Three more landed side by side. They would be overwhelmed. The entire station rocked as the shuttles that were approaching opened fire with missiles. He had his Mandalorians defending this hangar, the Jedi were next door, while the TSF, the Taris force, the Republic troops, the Onderonians, the Wookiees and the HK50 army defend the others between them.

"Let's give it to them boys!" Canderous yelled, as the Mandalorians opened fire.

Red armoured troops ran out first, firing as they came. They were then backed up by the usual silver troops that they were used to. Droids followed up behind them, along with portable turrets and heavy blaster cannons. Behind them came several, snarling Hssiss dragons, from Stenness. Boma beats followed them.

"Mandalore, those dragons!" Kelborn yelled.

"Let's take out as many as we can, then we make a fighting withdrawal back towards the shuttles. We go up to the Entertainment Module and fight from there!"

Laser blasts and grenades were exchanged between the two forces as the Sith pushed into the hangar, as the other three shuttles repreated the actions of the first.

"Here they come! Whoo, look at them fall!" Davrel called.

The lead trooper, who was dressed in gold armour, heard him and fired a shot that cut through his kneecap.

"Come on kid, pull it together!" Bralor shouted.

"Right."

The kid threw a grenade belt, and fired a bolt as it skidded across the floor. The gold trooper screamed as the bolt hit right in front of him. A massive blast of flame cremated several of the lead troopers.

"That's the way! Good shot kid!"

"Thanks _Mand'lor_!"

The Sith, scattered by the attack, then stepped aside, and the dark side beats charged.

"This could be a problem." Xarga said, firing.

The Hssiss didn't stop as the Mandalorians fired at it. It sprang through the air, it's steely talons ripping apart two young Mandalorians. It's spiked tail then crashed two down to the floor and it proceeded to devour them.

"We cant fight those beasts!" Tagren yelled.

Screams came from the Mandalorians he had with him. People were dying.

"Fall back! Fighting retreat!" he called.

The beats were ravaging the younger troops Canderous had called from Dxun.

"Get the automated defences working now!" he ordered.

Turrets dropped down from the ceiling and opened fire, scattering more Sith troops throughout the hangar, but their main problem was still the beats, who seemed to be unstoppable. They got to the hangar door.

"We can vent them to space once we're inside!" Kex shouted.

The Mandalorians fought into the airlock and fired a last scattering of fire as they slammed the door shut on the Sith.

"What were those things?" Bralor demanded.

"Dark side monsters. Vent the air lock."

Dhagon Ghent, who had newly rejoined the Mandos, did the necessary. Tagren used a camera to look on the other side of the door.

"They're still there! It hasn't even affected them!" Zuka said in amazement.

Canderous sighed.

"Plant mines, and be quick about it. No air will make them slower, but not for long. Let's lay the mines and get to the docking area. Maybe then we can defend better."

Canderous whispered under his breath.

"Or the first battle of this war will be the last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth rocked as the _Imperial _fired another round of heavy turbolaser fire into the command ship. Newly resurrected after the last Battle of Telos, the command ships had been explicitly for the fact that nothing could take on any heavy Sith cruisers, and the fact that the _Hammerhead _cruisers were often too weak to take on anything larger than an Interdictor. Even then they were pushed, though since the war with the Triumvirate, they had all been upgraded to be able to fight an Interdictor and win.

"Sir, the _Bacca _reports major damage to their shields, and the _Iziz _says they cant get any closer until the fighters are cleared out a little."

"Then we're on our own until Red Squadron does it's job. Take us in, all power to shields and weapons, and lets go straight up the Sith's nose."

"Sir, Red Squadrons is here and is clearing out the fighters. Queen Talia says she's taking her cruiser in, and is opening fire. She asks if there's any special requests?"

Carth smiled. The Onderon Queen was certainly a tough one, and not afraid to take the fight to the enemy.

"Ask her to swap sides with the _Bacca_, and then, once Zaalbar has his shields fixed, he can help her with a broadside while we go straight down the middle."

"Yes sir."

Carth looked grim. They should be able to take this fleet, but they would need the rest of Carth's fleet to arrive to be certain, especially as the rest of the fleet had several of the new cruisers that had been built in the last year or so.

He gave a deep sigh, and turned his full attention of the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HK yelled a curse as the Sith pressed forward. His army of two hundred HK 50s and one hundred HK51s were behind him, and T3 was at his side.

"Flame throwers!" HK yelled.

A wall of flame emerged between the droids and the Sith, giving them some pause. They were outnumbered. Hooded Dark Jedi, like the ones they had fought during the war, were no coming out of the shuttles and running straight at them. And if they used their disable droid powers…

"Fall back, and get ready to set off the permacrete detonators!" HK yelled.

The droids ambled back towards the airlock, firing as they went. They just couldn't defend against such odds. Masses of troops had spilled out o the shuttles. Outside the airlock, they could hear feet running up and down. HK hoped it wasn't the Sith.

"Blow them!"

Massive explosions ripped apart inside the hangar, and the droids sealed the door, rushing into the dock module. Wookiees, Onderon soldiers and Republic troops were rushing past.

"Chorrawl, what's going on?" HK demanded.

"_They broke through our defences. We couldn't hold them off, so I ordered a retreat. We cant hold against these Sith animals HK47."_

HK harrumped.

"Blast it, I want to kill something!"

Even the Mandalorians were falling back.

"That cant be good."

T3 whistled in agreement.

At the end of the corridor, Mical and Brianna were Force pushed out of the airlock, and several other Jedi then ran through. The Sith were getting through.

"Let's fry them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empirus blasted Force lighting into Atton, making him crash to the ground. Bao-Dur span at the Sith Lord like a cyclone, but Empirus' troops opened fire and forced him to come down to the ground to deflect their attacks.

The Jedi were being beaten badly. Bastila, Juhani, Atris and Visas were engaging a group of Dark Jedi that had appeared, and Mira was leading Jolee and Mical in defeating the dark side beasts.

Tahiri, Revan and Vandar were duelling the Dark Lord, aided by Quatra and Kaevee, who attacked from his other side, The Sith wasn't bothered at all, and span, threw his saber into the air, flipped over Quatra's back and caught the blade then sliced her back.

The other Jedi were deflecting the Sith trooper's fire, trying to get close enough to kill the gold leader. Mira killed a dark side maalaraas, and fired a dart at Empirus. The Sith Lord laughed evilly, then threw a piece of rubble into the bounty hunter. Visas killed her Dark Jedi then launched herself at the Sith. Empirus blasted his attackers with a Force push and then stabbed his crimson blade through Visas' leg. The Miraluka fell, but Tahiri leapt to her defence before the Sith could kill her.

"Bad move girl."

Force lightning was the pumped into her body, just before a Dark Jedi's body absorbed the attack. Empirus glared at Atris, who had thrown the body, and sprang at her, his two blades coming at her and crashing against her blue blade. Vandar and Quatra leapt to her aid, as Revan and the others regrouped, the Dark Jedi and beasts dead, leaving only the soldiers to deal with.

"Force storm?" Bastila asked.

"I have a better idea." Mical said.

With a gesture of his arms, the Sith all fell to the ground, leaving only the sound of Empirus' duel with the three Masters.

"What did you do?" Visas asked.

"Removed their thoughts. They'll be fine in a minute. Hopefully, it will give us enough time to kill Empirus."

"Droids!" Brianna called as war droids rushed out of the shuttle, complete with more troops and Dark Jedi.

"We cant fight here." Tahiri whispered to Atton, who agreed as he watched Quatra and Atris blasted away with a Force wave, leaving Vandar to fight the Sith Lord alone.

Empirus then flipped away from Vandar and landed on top of his shuttle, cackling.

"I don't like the look of this." Bao-Dur stated, observing the several fights that were developing.

Force lightning then blazed out from the Sith Lord and sent the Jedi crashing into the airlock doors. Lightning continued to assault them as the Sith upped the voltage. Jolee then started to create a shield, as did Atris, Mical, Vandar and Kel. As those Jedi started to turn the attack away from them, Revan opened the door, and the others slipped into the airlock. The Jedi retreated into the airlock, then the rest were blown in by a Force wave from Empirus. The Sith Lord was just too much for them. The forces that came with him then appeared and fired a hail of lasers at them, the Jedi being thrown onto the defensive. Empirus then landed in front of them, and blasted them all with more lightning, and threw them into the wall again. He rolled into the airlock, and as Revan, Atton and Juhani engaged him, the Dark Jedi appeared, catching Brianna and Mical unawares and flattening them with a Force push that knocked them out of the airlock. The other Jedi followed.

"We cannot hold here." Vandar gasped.

"Indeed not."

Quatra then threw her blades at Empirus, who ducked to avoid them, and the three who were engaging him fled out of the airlock and slammed it shut behind them. The Jedi saw as the droids, Wookiees and others rushed to the waiting area, and they joined in the throng.

"Oh, not you guys too." Canderous moaned.

"Can we kill them please master?" HK implored Tahiri.

"For a change. Assassinate away."

"Jam the doors." Soka Linu said.

The doors of the waiting area crashed shut, but they knew it wouldn't stop the Sith for long. The lights flickered.

"What was that?" Mira asked.

"The Sith are bombing the station. We need to retreat to the TSF station. We can defend there." Yima said.

The door shook violently.

"This is going to get ugly. Call as many shuttles as you can Canderous." Quatra said as they all focused their weapons on the door.

The door then blew open, and led by Empirus, the Sith streamed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mission frowned as the _Settlement _reinforced it's shields.

"Madam, we cant penetrate their shields with our lasers." Her captain said.

"Then now's the time to break out our missiles. Fire all missile launchers on our starboard side."

A storm of missiles flew out from the Republic corvette, and this time they got through the shields of the enemy ship. Fire blossomed over the enemy ship's hull, and they took full advantage.

"Fire at will." Mission ordered.

Laser blasts were exchanged between the two ships, and suddenly, the _Settlement _started to list badly to one side.

"Madam, their balance is out and they're going down."

"Finish it captain. Then we assist the _Venture _and the _Nurture _with the _Opposer_."

The Corvette was destroyed by a hail of fire from the _Upper _and Mission's cruiser moved in to take the Interdictor that already had two Republic ships firing at it.

"All Citadel Station's defences are activated miss, and they're firing at the enemy fighters, but it's doing them little good. Their shuttles are all being rerouted to the dock modules."

Mission was worried. That meant that the Sith had broken through, and the defenders were trying to fleet to different areas.

"We cant help them, much as I'd like too. Proceed captain."

"Yes madam."

Mission frowned in worry. This was not going well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth winced as a damaged Enforcer fighter shot past the bridge viewport and crashed onto Citadel Station.

"Sir, Citadel Station's shields wont keep up for much longer! As soon as they're down, the station will start to lose its orbit!"

Carth sighed.

"We cant win. But we can take as many of them as possible with us."

"Sir, the TSF is reporting. The Jedi have fled the docking bays and are defending in the waiting area, but they think they'll retreat to the TSF station."

A Sith fighter fired it's laser at the bridge, but they didn't penetrate the shields.

"Sir, the _Imperial _is losing power in it's shields. If we keep up the attack, we may kill it."

Carth nodded.

"Tell the other two ships to give everything they've got. I don't intend to lose Telos again. We need to hold them off until the fleet arrives."

The crew set about transmitting his orders. He just hoped the fleet would arrive soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Habitat _was going head to head with the _Settler_, firing all it had at the Sith corvette. The shields of both ships were suffering as they went against each other.

"Order our bomber escort to fire at the _Settler _and give them covering fire." The captain ordered.

Abruptly, turbolaser blasts flashed out at them.

"What?"

"Sir, the _Outreach _is coming straight for us!"

"Where's Commander Valkyr and the _Citadel_?"

In front of them, the engine blocks of the corvette suddenly erupted, and the ship was ripped apart.

"Oops. Missed." Valkyr said.

"Glad you did. Would you like help dealing with the _Outreach_?"

"Yes captain. Two enemy cruisers down. Let's see if we cant make it more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empirus sprang full into the room, and cut down two Republic troopers, as the Sith troops backing him up opened fire.

"Infantry, get out on the shuttles first. We will deal with the Sith!" Atris ordered.

Empirus cut through troops on his way to the Jedi. He spiralled into the air, then sliced down through more of the troops as they were slowly cut down by the Sith troopers. HK's droids blasted out with their plasma cannons, and the Wookiees used their bowcasters, but they were being forced into retreat. The TSF clambered into the first shuttle that arrived, and it departed, allowing the next one to land.

"Taris troops and any one else from anyone not meant to be here, on the shuttles!" Canderous ordered as he shot down two troops.

The air was full of blaster bolts, and Atton, Tahiri, Mira and Brianna were duelling Empirus, while the other Jedi were cutting down Sith troops as fast as they could manage.

"Republic troops, aboard!"

The red ad black clad troops of the Republic got onto the next shuttle.

"We're running out of shuttles Mandalore!" Kex yelled over the din.

"Osik! Keep it up! Chorrawl, get your Wookiees out!"

The waiting room was in danger of being overrun as the Sith surged through the door, beasts at their heels.

"We cant hold against those things!" Bastila shouted.

"We're the only lot left!" HK yelled.

"Mandalorians, get aboard the next shuttle. We'll hold here with the droids." Vandar called as he sliced down two troops.

Canderous reluctantly did as he was told, clambering onto the shuttle, firing as they went. Then, the door slammed shut, and the shuttle was on the move.

"Get on the last shuttle! We'll use our jetpacks!" HK shouted.

"HK!" Tahiri called.

A Sith trooper had fired an ion bolt at HK, but Kaevee leapt in the way and blasted it back against it's firer.

"Well done Jedi!" HK said happily.

Empirus cut Brianna's leg, and sent in her sprawling into his other attackers. He let loose with a torrent of Force lightning, which Atris and Vandar caught on their lightsabers.

"Onto the shuttle!" HK ordered, T3 whistling in agreement.

"You sure?" Revan asked concernedly.

"Yip. Go!"

The Jedi got onto the shuttle and saw the droids get ready for their last stand.

"It's you and us Sith meatbags!" HK declared.

"Great, homicidal droids now. What next? Out of the way droid. You could join us you know. Your masters have abandoned you. Join us, and help us conquer the galaxy." Empirus said.

"Nah. Now you blithering trash compactor!"

T3 then vented the atmosphere outside as he opened the door. Sith troops were sucked out, but Empirus created a Force wall that stopped anyone else from going out.

"Fool droid!"

"Cheerio!"

The HK's and T3 activated their rockets and they escaped out the door, heading up to the Entertainment Module. Atmosphere then returned as the door shut again.

"Damn droids. Get us a shuttle, and then we shall finish this!" Empirus declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three heavy Republic cruisers fired everything they had into the _Imperial_, but it still wasn't enough.

"_We cant afford to keep engaging them, or the Sith will win. Prepare the secret weapon._" Zaalbar ordered on the _Bacca_.

Various Wookiees roared, and Zaalbar turned to his comm officer.

"_Tell Admiral Onasi to get ready to take advantage of the holes we're about to make_."

Harpoons then lanced out of the cruiser and crashed into the Destroyer, bursting through it's hull and venting areas to space as they were retracted.

"_Damage in multiple areas. Starboard shield generators are down, and Queen Talia is taking advantage. Admiral Onasi sends his compliments and is firing at the bridge._"

"_And we shall do the same. Fire missiles, lasers and harpoons. Let's kill this ship._"

Fire blossomed all over the Destroyer as the three heavy cruisers bombarded it, oxygen venting and weapons ceasing as they crippled the ship.

"_The Starlight reports that the enemy ship is defeated, and they want to know if you want to finish it._"

"_Tell Carth we shall claim the last blood of the wounded beast. Fire at will!_"

Turbolaser fire crushed the ship in several locations, and then it started to break apart. With one last roar, the Destroyer split into five different parts and were then all consumed by an explosions.

With the loss of the command ship, the other four Sith cruisers started to change tactics and turned to face the largest threats.

"_Not good_." Zaalbar moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth grinned as the Destroyer died, allowing the _Starlight _to turn to face the next threat, the Interdictors.

"Sir, three enemy ships gone. But the _Ithorian _and _Nurture _are dead in space, and the _Venture _has taken heavy damage."

Carth frowned. Two corvettes and a cruiser were out of the fight. Not helpful.

"Sir!"

The rest of the fleet had finally arrived, complete with the new classes of ship in the Republic fleet.

At the head of the fleet was the _Hammerhead _cruiser _Journeyman_, which was backed up by eight _Strikefast _corvettes. Behind them were two new _Valiant _class frigates, which looked like an upside down Wookiee cruiser. They were meant for anti fighter defence. There was then a star like ship called the _Trust _class Carrier, going under the name of _Remembrance_, and it was already deploying it's six squadrons. There were then two _Defender _class Interdictors, also capable of taking on a Sith Interdictor, and they looked like a Sith Interdictor's mouth, with two large gravity wells then a bridge on the back. The last ship looked like a toilet plunger with engines attached, and it was the _Core _class Dreadnaughts.

"All ships, let's move to intercept. Have the rest of the fleet come around and block off the Sith's escape route. Also, have them deploy all their forces to go and aid the Jedi on the Station."

"Sir, the Sith are headed towards the Station, all power to their weapons!"

"Then let's make sure they don't get that far. Have the fleet launch it's fighters, and let's go get them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Jedi, the TSF, some of the Mandalorians and some of the HK droids were all gathered in the TSF station, waiting for the end to come. More and more Sith shuttles were landing at the module, and disgorging more troops to fight them Republic defenders.

"We cant last out for long, neither can the forces in the cantina. We're trapped." Grenn stated.

"The Sith are coming." Tahiri said.

"What are they?" Canderous asked.

"Empirus, Dark Jedi, troops, droids and beasts. He wants us dead."

Vandar smiled.

"Do not worry. Help is coming." He said.

"I hope it gets here soon." Atton said.

"How?" HK asked.

"Because they're at the door." Mira replied.

The door was then blown in, and the Sith surged in, firing blasters, and Force powers. The defenders leapt at them, but then Empirus appeared and started to engage the Jedi. All the Jedi attacked as one, letting the troops and the mines deal with the Dark Jedi, as they believed that once the Sith Lord fell, the others would be easier to kill.

"Come get some!" Canderous yelled, and the TSF and Mandalorians rushed into the battle, melee weapons and blasters blazing, as the droids stayed back and laid down covering fire.

Empirus was still too much for the Jedi, as Mical and Bao-Dur were defeated, then followed by Kaevee, Visas and Brianna. Mira and Atton attacked on one side, as Revan, Atris, Vandar and Tahiri did another, but Empirus anticipated this and attacked Quatra, Yuthura and Bastila. Juhani and Jolee leapt at the Sith, as Kel and Thalia attacked low, but the Sith leapt above them all, and blasted the defenders with Force lightning. That left only Atris, Vandar, Revan and Tahiri, as the Sith surged in and pointed their weapons at their defeated opponents.

"Your pointless defence is at an end Jedi scum. Surrender, and become my slaves." Empirus ordered.

"Never." Vandar said defiantly.

"Then you all die."

He defeated Vandar, Atris and Revan in milliseconds, and the troops raised their weapons to finish the others as he raised his blades to finish Tahiri.

"Die Jedi!"

His two crimson blades were stopped from slicing Tahiri in half by a viridian blade at waist height.

"What?"

Tahiri grinned.

"Now you've done it."

Empirus looked down to see an enraged Chadra-Fan wielding the lightsaber.

"Try to kill my former Padawan will you, yes? Bad move that."

"Hello Master." Tahiri said.

Lightsabers suddenly flew into the station, as did a flurry of blaster bolts.

"What!?"

Republic troops were standing proudly beside several Jedi who had appeared.

"Stand down Sith." The leader said, a massive beast of a Jedi, who watched idly as the Sith attackers dropped down to the floor.

"And who are you lot?"

"The rest of the Jedi. You are outnumbered Sith. Surrender." A woman with greying red hair snarled as she flurried her green blade.

"Jedi scum!"

He snarled at the Chadra-Fan at his waist.

"And who are you, rodent?"

Tahiri smiled.

"Oh, that was a bad move that. Very bad move."

"Rodent you call me hmm? We'll see."

Empirus laughed.

"A mouse thinks it can defeat the Lord of the Sith!"

"A Lord of the Sith with no more troops to defend him." Revan snarled, his two blue blades singing.

"Come then Jedi. Let us match the full strength of your Order against the power of a Sith Lord!"

The Jedi came in, leaving the troops at the door, and Empirus looked slightly taken aback.

"Impossible." He snarled.

"Quite possible Sith."

The woman with the greying red hair was Nomi Sunrider, the woman who had helped lead the Jedi to victory in the Great Sith War forty six years previous. Despite now being in her sixties, she was still one of the most powerful Jedi. Beside her was a woman in her thirties, which was Nomi's daughter Vima. Beside her was the massive beast Jedi Thon, a powerful Jedi Master. Following them was the Cathar Jedi Sylvar, the Twi'lek Tott Doneeta and Oss Willum, all who had fought in the Sith War. Next in was another Twi'lek, the former apprentice of Lonna Vash, Kaah Ohtok. Next in was a Devaronian Dvakvar Grahrk, a former apprentice of Zez Kai Ell. A Selkath also appeared, who Revan recognised as one of the young ones he had freen on Manaan, called Shasa. A human man named Cale Berkona followed, who had participated in the Great Hunt several years ago. The rest were Jedi Revan had met during his travels, including two more Twi'leks, Dorak's former Padawan Deesra, and a Jedi named Bolook, an orange Twi'lek. Next was Juhani's old flame Dak Vesser, who had returned to the Order after the Uprising on Korriban during the war. Beside him was Belaya, a close friend of Juhani's. The other one was a former Sith named Mekel, who Revan had convinced to change sides when on Korriban searching for the Star Map.

"_Hhrdrrf_. You are outmatched Sith. You have also infuriated Master Tooka. Surrender." Thon ordered.

"Never Jedi scum!"

The Sith Lord sprang, firing lightning as he did so. Several troops were thrown screaming to the floor, and some of the Jedi followed. The defeated Jedi leapt to their feet and readied for battle as the Sith Lord ignited his two blades and brought them swirling around to kill Tooka. Tooka flipped over him and blasted him with a push right into the centre of the new Jedi formation. He blocked several lightsaber strikes, but was slowly being forced backwards. He knew he was overmatched, so unleashed a massive blade offensive, trying to cut them all down as he slowly tried to retreat. Nomi came in high, swinging at him, while Vima followed up with a thrust from below. The Sith leapt over the attack and tried to kill Vandar, but he was stopped by an enraged Thon, backed up by Bolook and Deesra. Revan and Tahiri then leapt at the Sith Lord, who blocked their attack, allowing Atton and Bastila to attack from behind. Tooka, Vandar, Quatra, Oss, Tott and Vima. The Sith Lord was determined to kill as many as possible. Landing, he blasted out with a Force wave, and then brought his blades around to kill Tooka, Atton, Tahiri, Thon and Revan.

A blaster bolt then lanced into his back. Four more were then pumped into him, and the Sith Lord collapsed to the ground, defeated at last.

"Thank you T3." Tahiri said breathlessly, as the little droid beeped happily

"It's good to see you Masters." Vandar said, approaching the others.

"_Kkaktht. _Quite the state you have yourself in this time Vandar old friend." Thon said.

"Indeed."

Grenn was looking amazed by the battle that he had just witnessed.

"All our forces have reported in. The last of the invaders are dead. And Carth reports that Empirus' fleet has been destroyed."

"We won. Who'd have thought we'd manage that?" Canderous asked as he patted his troops on the back.

"Perhaps they'll think twice about attacking now." Grenn said.

Revan laughed hollowly.

"No Lieutenant. This was just the preliminaries. Now we move on to the main event. We beat them here, but they wont let that happen again. This was a fluke, And I reckon they're going to want to prove that and soon."

Vandar sighed.

"War is coming once again."

"I have to admit, if hadn't been for the arrival of the Jedi here, this would not have been a victory." HK said reluctantly.

"Victory HK? Victory? No. Not a victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. This war has only just begun." Tahiri whispered.

**The first battle has been fought, and we won. But as Revan says, this is most liley a fluke. Now the war begins in earnest. Tahiri's prophetic statement is meant to be like Yoda's as the end of the Episode II. This war has only just begun.**

**The new Sith ship is shaped like a bolt of lightning. The Republic ships I already described in the battle.**

**Deesra is the Jedi who tells you about the terantatkes in KOTOR, Bolook is the Jedi who is investigating the murder on Dantoine, Mekel is one of the Sith who helps you fight Jorak Uln, Belaya is the Jedi who first meets you when you arrive on Dantooine, Dak is the Sith in the valley on Korriban if you have Juhani with you and Shasa is one of the Selkath in the Sith Embassy on Manaan.**

**Kaah and Dvakvar are both cut characters from KOTOR II.**

**Cale is the human Jedi from the Great Hunt story in one of the Tales books.**

**The other Jedi who arrive are all from the Tales of the Jedi comics.**

**Oh, and I made Tooka up, and I made her Tahiri's master before she went away to the Mandalorian Wars, but Tooka is mentioned in KOTOR.**

**I think thats everyone.**

**The war now starts in earnest, and events are going to start moving. The war is about to erupt, and Tahiri is right. The war has only just begun. The Sith are going to want revenge, and this is about to get ugly. And I'm sorry for the ending, but I wanted it to foreshadow whats to come. Where the Jedi have been and what happens next for the Republic will be revealed in chapter 7.**

**Next chapter though, the Sith stike back!**

**But I wont write that until I've done a coiple of chapters for some of my other stories.**

**Bye for now, please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (I'm afraid)**

6

Phobas entered the throne room and knelt before her master.

"Darth Empirus is dead, and his fleet is in ruins. Forgive me."

Andeddu surveyed her, then beckoned.

"You may rise my dear. His loss is a minor nuisance, nothing more. It would have been nice to take Telos and destroy the Jedi, however, it just makes things a bit more interesting."

Phobas smiled.

"Shall I launch the invasion?"

"No not yet. I have something else in kind. Summon all the other Lords. We have things to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sith all met in the throne room, sat around a large table, which Andeddu sat at the head of with Phobas to his right and his two Hands behind him.

"Welcome. You have all heard of the unfortunate death of Darth Empirus. Darth Phobas, your report please."

Phobas sat forward.

"It appears as if Lord Empirus' fleet was outnumbered, but not outgunned. However, he left the fleet to lead the attack on the Jedi himself, which is what proved to be our undoing. Admiral Carth Onasi summoned his entire fleet, and it appears as if we underestimated the forces defending Telos, allowing them to be held off until reinforcements arrived. When the Republic arrived, the fleet was destroyed. The troops were destroyed not long after."

"Darth Silens?"

"It seems that Empirus' hate for the Jedi led him to be trapped. The Jedi retreated, but were then reinforced by the rest of the Jedi Order. Outnumbered, Empirus was killed."

Darth Suprema licked her lips.

"I look forward to duelling his killer."

Silens smiled.

"So do I. He's a droid."

There was a chorus of laughter at this.

"The question is: have we underestimated our enemies?" asked Darth Molior, the leader of all the construction efforts in the Empire, a small, squat, heavily bearded man.

Phobas shook her head.

"No. We were defeated by sheer chance and by the bad choices of Darth Empirus. Nothing more."

Darth Folkus, a woman shrouded all in black with only a pair of violet eyes peering out from beneath her cowl, leaned forward.

"However, we cannot allow their victory to go unpunished."

"You speak true Darth Folkus." Suprema agreed.

Andeddu smiled.

"Indeed. Darth Phobas, what is the state of our forces?"

"We can launch the war now, but if we hold off another couple of weeks, all the other Lords command ships will be built, the last of the build-up will be completed, and the next four million troops will be ready for deployment."

Andeddu raised his cracked, rotten flesh at Molior.

"Is this true?"

"Perfectly my Emperor. If we wait two weeks, all the ships in the shipyards will be fully armed and operational. All war droids will be built and all the troops ready for deployment."

"Excellent. Darth Bestia?"

Bestia was the Sith in charge of turning the beasts of the galaxy to the Sith's uses. An younger woman, with blood red eyes and blood red hair, long fingernails and a tall body, she looked rather like a hawkbat in some ways.

"Nearly all my beasts will be ready in two weeks, and the ones that wont be are for Darth Judicor's and Darth Vindictus' fleets anyway."

Andeddu cackled.

"Excellent. We wait the last month, and then we unleash our invasion. However, as you say, we cannot allow the Republic to go unpunished."

He pressed a button, and a galactic map sprang into view. On the top end of it, the worlds were all in green, to mark the Sith Empire. The rest were either blue or red, for neutral or the Republic.

"This is the galaxy that we will soon control all of. The blue worlds closest to us are willing to join us. Darth Injustis has seen to that, and their coffers have added to our own, their men conscripted, their beasts corrupted and their ships absorbed. That is our first strike. By the end of the week, those worlds will fully be under our control."

There was a lot of murmuring about this as this was the first time that the Sith had expanded outside the Unknown Regions for at least two thousand years.

He coloured the appropriate worlds in green.

"Now, I'm sure you notice the small triad of worlds that is now sticking out like a sore thumb in what will soon be our space."

Three worlds were still red, though the rest of the line was totally green.

"Benyin, Saquesqa and Preadra are all that stand in our way of controlling the Expansionary Rift. They must fall. As we cannot launch our invasion yet, I have another idea."

Darth Enviro, a young, handsome Sith with long brown hair smiled.

"We make an example of those planets."

Phobas purred.

"Exactly."

Andeddu smiled, showing his black teeth.

"Benyin will be dealt with first. Darth Vile is already there, and will murder the research team there. He will then send a call to our forces that the way is clear, and we will take the world without any trouble."

"Surely there is a local militia that will oppose us?" Darth Decayus, a green skinned old man asked.

"Despite the fact that it is habitable, and tropical, it is little more than an outpost. The most interesting native is the farvis, a pack animal that spits poison out of its tail." Phobas explained.

"Ooh." Bestia said excitedly.

"Benyin will fall, and once we have the beats, we will use one of Enviro's plagues to destroy the planet." Andeddu explained.

They all liked that idea, especially Bestia.

"Preadra and Saquesqa we will also make an example of. Darth Catastrophe here will destroy Preadra in what ever way she sees fit."

Catastrophe smiled. A woman with white and red hair, alternating lines throughout, commanded all the disasters that the Sith had at their command.

"As you will my master."

"And Saquesqa?" Trappera asked.

"Darth Phobas has kindly volunteered to destroy that planet."

"Our forces will be very nearly built up by then, so I can leave the build-up in hands of others and do some things myself."

Andeddu coloured the worlds he had mentioned green.

"We will control, those worlds, and not very long after that we will be ready to launch our offensive on the Republic itself. I anticipate two weeks after those worlds are destroyed, we can begin the invasion. The Republic will lose the Outer Rim by the end of the year if not sooner." Phobas declared.

The Sith all started to chatter. The long promised war was finally about to be unleashed on the galaxy, and the Sith would rule the galaxy.

Darth Exiilum, a man with coppery red hair and black skin, put in a question.

"Who will lead the forces of our Empire if Darth Phobas is unavailable?"

Andeddu smiled.

"I'm glad you asked."

He pressed a button on his comm, and a door slid open, and a beast strode in.

It was a Terentatek, but unlike any they had ever seen. Twice the size of a usual beast, it was covered in shiny metal in several places.

"This is Darth Abominus, the leader of the armies of the Sith Empire."

"I am honoured to meet you all." Abominus snarled.

The Sith were all taken aback.

"The massive power of a Terentatek, the indestructibility of a battle droid, the intelligence of a human, the saber skills of a lightsaber master and the Force powers of a Sith Lord, he is the ultimate fighting weapon. He will command our armies, and the war against the Jedi."

Phobas smiled.

"I like this one."

"My lady." Abominus said respectively.

The rest of the Sith all sat in stunned silence. As this beast had been created by Andeddu's magic, it would certainly be a force to be reckoned with.

"My friends, the time is nearly here. One more month, and our long awaited war will begin, and we will strike across the galaxy like a plague, and take the galaxy for our own. Our time has come!"

As Andeddu finished, there was a loud cheer.

The Galactic Sith War was about to begin.

**OK, I lied. I said I would go and do Harry, but you can blame EliasDae, as they made me realise this was a Sith chapter, so I wrote it. Now, I'll go all the way up to chapter 10!**

**The Sith are preparing to unleash themselves on the galaxy, and things are about to get ugly. Very ugly indeed. **

**Terentateks are the nasty beasties you fight on Korriban in Naga Sadow's tomb, and Abominus is a Sith Lord of them.**

**We have plenty of Sith, and many more to come, I promise you that! Things are going to be very bad, starting next chapter, I promise!**

**Until I write it, please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

7

The survivors all gathered in the bar, while the rest of Carth's troops got the station back to normal.

"It is a great joy to see you Master Sunrider. How do you come to be here?" Quatra asked as she took a sip of her whisky.

Nomi smiled.

"When the Mandalorian Wars started, we felt that something else was behind it. We went out to discover what it was. However, when we felt the war with Malak start off, we stayed put to help out with the refugee movement, and also try to get more information on the threat we felt through the Force. We stayed low throughout the war, and then we went into hiding during the Purge. We came out not that long ago, and worked our way to Telos, where we knew the Order was rebuilding. We tried to get here all the quicker when we felt the call. And lucky we arrived when we did."

Bolook nodded.

"Most of us have been in hiding since the Purge, but due to our location we couldn't get here when you called."

"And how do you come to be here Master?" Tahiri asked.

Tooka smiled.

"I was travelling towards Coruscant, to try and get to the Temple when I felt the call. I would have been here sooner, but I read the map wrong and wound up at Onderon."

Atton sniggered, and Tooka immediately rounded on him.

"So, who is this?"

"Oh no." Tahiri moaned.

"I'm Atton, Atton Rand."

"Indeed. You are a Jedi killer. I feel Jedi blood on your hands." Tooka said, fingering her lightsaber.

"Master no! He's on our side now!"

Tooka sent a disdainful look at her.

"Oh no, you like him don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Why do you do this to me? He is a no good bum."

Atton glared at the tiny Jedi.

"No he isn't, he fought a Sith Lord, he saved me Force knows how many times and helped defeat the Sith attacks on this station."

"Did he kill the Sith Lord?"

"No, I did."

"So he let you kill someone he could have killed himself? Typical man."

Tahiri sighed in exasperation.

"I was the only one who could kill him. Atton held him off long enough for me to get there, so he didn't kill the others. What he did was noble."

"We only have his word on that."

"Scuse me, short stuff, but what did I ever do to you?"

Vandar winked at him.

"Don't worry young Atton. Tooka is very protective of Tahiri."

"And she does this with all her boyfriends. She even did it with Malak." Atris said, then clapped her hand to her mouth.

Tahiri sent her a look that could have ignited Rhen Var.

"Y-you slept, with Darth Malak?" Atton said disbelievingly.

"I want it understood for the record that I never said it." Revan added.

Tahiri refused to meet Atton's eyes.

"Yes."

"I also never said it." Tooka said cheerily.

"You brought it all on though." Quatra pointed out.

"It was before he became a Sith Lord, and it was a one night thing, it was nothing serious!" Tahiri protested.

Atton frowned.

"Tell me one thing: was half his jaw missing?"

"No! Tooka, I'm going to kill you!"

Tooka looked pleased with herself.

"It never meant anything, I promise! I only did it with him because I couldn't get Revan."

Bastila sent Tahiri a dirty look.

"You wanted him?"

"Well, he was the leader, and I had ideas, but he wouldn't listen to me! It was nothing more than using him for my own ends!"

"Well thanks." Revan moaned.

Bastila didn't look happy, nor did Atton.

"Calm down Atton, it was years ago." Atris soothed.

"Yeah. And besides, from what I heard Malak took it both ways anyway." Mira said cheerily.

"I must say, there were rumours about that during the wars. People said that Malak and Revan…" Carth began, but broke off at a look from his friend.

"Lies. Utter lies. I'm as straight as a hyperspace vector. It was Malak who was as straight as a bendy ruler." Revan said defiantly.

Everyone laughed.

Atton then left.

"Tooka, I'm going to space you. Every time you do this!"

"Only to protect you my Padawan." Tooka said defensively.

"But I already told you he's not a bum. Cant you trust me just this once?"

Tooka smiled.

"You know my methods dear. If he abandons you after finding out this little shameful secret of yours, he is a no good bum. If not, we move on to the second round!"

Tahiri rolled her eyes and ran off after Atton.

Carth cleared his throat.

"Right, we need to move quickly. The Sith were beaten here. But I reckon that was a fluke. They're going to be wanting revenge, and the Republic is a massive place for them to strike. However, we lost contact with the worlds bordering Sith space several days ago. We must assume that they have joined the Sith Empire."

He nodded at T3, who activated a hologram of the galaxy.

"As you can see, there are three worlds that are Republic in the entire line of Sith worlds. Benyin, Preadra and Saquesqa all belong to us. We need to make sure they stay that way."

Tye door suddenly opened, and there was a loud roar.

"_Zaalbar!_"

"_Father_!"

Freyrr, Zaalbar's father entered anf hugged his son.

"_I heard you fought well during the battle, and that our new cruiser helped save the day. So, I decided to come out and view the situation myself_."

"_I'm glad you're here father. The Republic is close to war once again. We must help protect it_."

"_Of course my son. We can hardly deny those who liberated us from the slavers our aid. What do we have_?"

"_Carth is giving us a briefing_."

The door opened gain to reveal an appeased looking Atton and an irritated Tahiri. She shot a dirty but triumphant look at Tooka, who wiggled her ears. Atton sat down beside her, and she leaned forward.

"You passed the first test. Now you're just 'no good bum' rather than 'a no good bum'."

Atton smiled.

"Bring it on big ears."

Tooka narrowed her eyes to slits.

"You can be demoted you know."

After all the greetings were done, Carth turned back to the map.

"Those three worlds must be held. Unfortunately, none of them has that great a military, and my forces are still needed here. Also, Benyin is a research post, not a war world. I sent a message to Dustil asking him to evacuate the world and head to Preadra, which is the more defensible system as it's the sector capital. I should be able to get forces there within the week."

Tott raised a finger.

"This all assumes the Sith are attacking. What if we scared them into retreat?"

Revan shook his head.

"We saw the size of the attack force at Dromund Kaas. Believe me, they're coming for us."

"And what happens if they don't attack one of those three worlds?" Sylvar asked.

"Which is what leads me on to my next point. Masters Thon, Vandar, Quatra and Tooka will stay here with me. The rest of you will be going out and preparing the nearby worlds for a return to hostilities."

"One problem Carth: the Senate is still very anti-Jedi. We could start a panic, and the Senate could have us arrested." Jolee pointed out.

"That's why I'm here. I can say you're carrying out missions for me. I'll clear it with Grand Admiral Dodonna, and we can get away with it."

Talia sighed.

"Unfortunately, I cannot help you. If war is coming back to the galaxy, I must return to Onderon and make preparations for the eventuality."

"And I need to go back to Dxun. Things there need tended to." Canderous said.

"Statement: I must go to Telos, and get my factory going to fight these Sith meatbags!" HK declared.

"So, who actually goes to the three worlds?" Mission asked as they agreed that the others would be in a better situation preparing for war.

"Well, I had hoped that you and Zaalbar can go to Preadra. That way we can get two cruisers there without raising any eyebrows." Carth said.

"_Makes sense to me. I too shall go_." Freyrr howled.

"And Saquesqa?" Atris demanded.

"Remember, someone will need to see to the evacuation of all the Jedi artefacts remaining on Dantooine." Mical pointed out.

"Bolook, Deesra, Kaevee and you will deal with that dear boy." Nomi said.

"Fine. But what about Saquesqa?" Bastila asked.

"I will go. I know one of the leaders on the planet." Juhani said.

"And I will accompany her, if she's willing." Visas said.

"Be happy to have you."

"Good. Then it's decided."

Yuthura smiled grimly.

"I heard things during my exile. Now that the usual Sith you face have disappeared for a while, it seems like all the minor brush conflicts that were flaring up are starting all over again. The Republic is still very unstable. A war could finish it."

Carth nodded.

"I know. So let's keep the True Sith isolated so we don't face that problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Jedi all went about their missions, Carth returned to his quarters on the _Starlight _and sent a call to Grand Admiral Dodonna. After the Battle of Rakata, Dodonna had been promoted to the Republic's first ever Grand Admiral, and was appointed Supreme Commander of the entire Republic. She was now responsible for all the Core Worlds, and commanded from her ship, the _Valiant_.

"Carth, it's good to see you. How are you?" she asked as she answered his call.

"As well as can be expected. Forn, we have a serious problem."

She frowned, then pressed a button.

"The channel's secure. Go ahead."

"The Sith Empire is about to attack."

Dodonna closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Not again. Some other relic from the Mandalorian Wars?"

Carth smiled.

"No. These are the True Sith."

"Obviously some other pretender."

"Uh uh. These Sith have just attacked Telos."

"What!? Why didn't you call for reinforcements?"

"We didn't need them. We fought them off. But these Sith are a lot different. They're more powerful, they're more evil and they control a lot more than Malak or Nihilus ever did."

"What's your proof?"

"Revan and the Exile have been spying on them these last few years. They brought back a lot of information. Seems that these Sith were in existence before the Great Hyperspace War."

Dodonna was shocked by that one.

"Before the…? Carth, we cant afford another war."

"I know that. It looks like the entire Mandalorian War was a ploy to weaken the Republic."

"Sith me!"

"You need to prepare the Republic for war!"

Dodonna laughed grimly.

"Fat chance. I think you underestimate our situation at the moment. We barely survived the last two wars, corruption is rife, the economy is in a shambles, despite what they tell the people, and we cant defend the entire Republic. Also, there is a lot of anti Jedi people going around. Some in the Senate are beginning to say that the entire war was a sham to let them take over the galaxy."

"That's nonsense."

"Unfortunately, it's nonsense people will believe."

"True. But we cant just let the Sith attack!"

Dodonna sighed.

"The Senate will have our heads for this. As we're known supporters of the Jedi, they'll think we're involved in the so called plot to take over the Republic."

"Who's behind it?"

"Senator Rydor and Senator Politus are behind the entire thing. But people listen to them."

Carth hammered his fist against the table.

"If you don't get us ready, the Sith will conquer the galaxy."

She smiled grimly.

"Then it's just as well that the recent additions to the Republic gave the military a lot of money to spend. Don't worry. I'll prepare us for war. Discreetly. But the Force be with us if the Senate finds out, or they'll have us shot."

Carth snorted.

"Even if they don't find out Forn, the Force still needs to be with us. From what I've heard, the Force needs to be with the entire Republic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Benyin was a tropical world, so warm that only the barest minimum of clothing could be worn. The planet was covered in hot, seamy jungles, and the only respite from the humid heat was the occasional rain shower and the retreat into the installation itself. The installation had been set up to work on plans to reverse nuclear effects on worlds, to try and rescue worlds such as Serroco. A team of eight bright sparks, four women and four men, were carefully watched over by Jedi Dustil Onasi. And they were all watched by the Sith Lord Darth Vile.

Vile was a young Sith Lord, but was already high up, in charge of all the Sith's Assassination Corps. He had slicked back blond hair, and was lean and supple, along with being good looking. All the women on Benyin adored him.

And that would be their downfall.

Entering his cool quarters, he activated his comm. How he longed to be off this infernal sauna of a world! True, it was nice enough, but the humidity drove him mad. He was keen to get back into robes, as to fit in he had to eschew everything but trousers like the other men, and turn his attention to other matters, such as destroying the Republic.

As he activated his comm, he smiled. The long awaited transmission from Darth Phobas. At last! He could kill these blasted scientists, and then leave the planet!

Phobas materialised before him.

"Lord Vile. The time has come."

"Thank you Darth Phobas. This world is driving me mad!"

She smiled.

"Kill them all. Do it any way you wish. Darth Enviro and Darth Bestia will be there soon. Then, you can press the button that will destroy the world that has kept you captive for so long."

"Thank you my lady."

He turned off the image, and summoned his lightsaber. He would need that to deal with Dustil Onasi.

The others however, wouldn't present a problem. Smiling, he went to do his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His first target was one of the women, Kilari. From Commonor, she was very good at her job, and Vile found her infuriatingly attractive. He went up to her workstation in the west wing and gave her a glass of water. However, she had to die, as did all the others. Already deciding to leave the men to last, he headed on in.

"Thanks Eliv. You're a lifesaver."

She took a sip, and he smiled.

"Not really. I'm a life taker. You see, there's Hssiss poison in that cup. It will kill you within seconds."

Sure enough, no sooner where the words out of his mouth that she clutched her throat, give a piteous moan and keeled over.

"One down, seven to go. And then, the Jedi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three fell just as easily. He Force pushed one down the stairs, crushing her body as she roll to a stop. After convincing Yalarin that the comm wasn't working, she went up to fix the rotor blades, which he was holding in place with the Force. As soon as she got up to the top, he let loose, and she peppered the landscape. The last girl fell easily as well. Saying his plug was loose again, he lured one into his quarters and electrocuted her.

Now for the men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dustil staggered.

"What is it?" his friend asked.

"I cant feel the girls. Im going looking for them."

"You don't reckon this has to do with your dad recalling us do you?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first one was easy. Dustil had told him they were leaving, and he was repairing the ship. Vile snuck up behind him and slit his throat. The second one he crushed with a large pole that he wrenched loose from the ceiling. The third he broke the neck of, and the last he decapitated with his lightsaber.

Just at that moment, Dustil entered.

"You're the one who's killed all the others!" he shouted, igniting his yellow blade.

Vile laughed.

"You're a Dark Jedi." Dustil snarled, readying his saber.

Vile blasted him with a Force push.

"No. I'm a Sith Lord, much more potent that a common dark Jedi."

Dustil blinked tears out of his eyes.

"You killed them all. Why are you here?"

Vile cackled again.

"Don't you see? If the pathetic scientists here had any sense, or any curiosity, you would have directed your telescopes towards Sith space, and then you would have ran off to your daddy, and told him what we were planning. That couldn't be allowed, so Darth Phobas sent me here to keep an eye on you, and make sure your attention didn't wander, and that you didn't alert your father. Now, the time has come. Very soon, Darth Enviro will be here and this pathetic, steam ridden world will be destroyed. And the Republic will fall soon after it."

Dustil brandished his blade.

"My father will destroy your Empire."

Vile roared with laughter.

"Not a chance boy."

He lit his single blade, and leapt at Dustil, who immediately brought his blade around to defend himself. Vile crashed his saber into Dustil's, twirled around and kicked him in the chin, and then sliced off both hands in one swoop of his blade.

"AAH!"

Dustil collapsed to the floor in pain.

Vile laughed.

"Pathetic tiny Jedi. You have no idea of whats to come."

Dustil glared at him defiantly.

"My father will destroy you."

Vile laughed.

"No, he wont. And the Sith will rule the galaxy."

He then decapitated Dustil, and let his head roll away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phobas' image shimmered to life before him.

"They are all dead my lady."

"Excellent my boy. You have done well. As a reward, you can wait in orbit, and get off that planet. Once Enviro arrives, meet with him and return here to Dromund Kaas."

"Thank you my lady."

"Hurry back my dear. The war is about to begin."

Vile grinned, and collected his things. The sooner he was off this planet the better.

**So it begins.**

**The first move has been made, and a research team lies dead, along with a Jedi. **

**What will this do to Carth? What plague will Enviro unleash? What will happen to Mission and Juhani as they're going to the next two Sith targets? Time will tell!**

**Please read and review!**

**P.S The number of chapters for this story has gone up. I added in a few more, and I'll add in even more later when I can be bothered.**


	13. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

8

The _Torture _class Command ship _Catastrophe _was slowly advancing towards Preadra. A woman with red and white hair swept up the command bridge and stood at the front viewport.

"My lady, we are in position." Her captain said.

"Excellent. How long will it take to hit?"

"Three days my lady. Unfortunately for them, they have minimal technology, and wont see it coming until its too late."

Catastrophe smiled evilly.

"Excellent. Release the asteroid. We will remain here until its due to hit, and then we will go and attack any ships that escape the planet."

"Yes my lady."

A massive asteroid was then released from the hold of the cruiser, which then started to roll slowly towards Preadra.

"Let's watch these vermin burn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Upper _and the _Bacca _arrived at Preadra two days after the Battle of Telos. Taking a shuttle down to the planet, Mission intended to get the people ready for the coming invasion.

That would prove to be a little difficult.

"What the?" she asked, as several of the tiny people ran in front of her, carrying several items.

"Ah, greetings other-worlders. I am the Mayor of Preadra. You have caught us in a time of great importance. The long awaited arrival of the Goddess Preadran is happening at last."

Freyrr emerged from the ship.

"_A festival_?"

"Yes. The Goddess is coming."

Zaalbar looked around.

"_Where_?"

"Up there."

He pointed to the sky, and Mission could barely make out a black dot that was coming towards them. Hit by a sudden feeling of dread, she commed the _Upper_."

"Captain, what's approaching the planet? Use all scanners."

A minute later she was answered.

"Madam, its an asteroid. Its going to hit the planet tomorrow."

Mission gasped and looked around.

The planet had over three hundred thousand human inhabitants, and the native Preadrans were two times that amount. Their short but elegant houses, their beautiful parks and their wonderful art would be lost.

"Sithspawn!"

"An asteroid! We're doomed!" the mayor said.

"Not if I can help it. We need to evacuate the planet. As many people as possible. You need to give the order. Tell the people to carry only the barest of essentials. We'll call down whatever ships we can, and I'll call in a few favours. Don't worry mayor. We'll try to evacuate as many of your people as possible."

The mayor smiled at her.

"You know my dear, people like you are the reason this galaxy is still alive. I will do as you say."

As he ran off, Mission turned to Zaalbar and Freyrr.

"How fast can you get more ships here?" she asked desperately.

Freyrr shook his head mournfully.

"_Not quickly enough. Not from Kashyyyk. It's too far away. You could try Carth._"

Zaalbar objected.

"_Most of the fleet has been deployed to help arm nearby worlds. By the time we contacted Telos and it was all relayed, it would be too late. We're on our own Mission._"

Mission sighed.

"Then we need to move quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The announcement that the end of the world was near, of course, met with chaos. Screams had went up as soon as the mayor had announced it, and people started running around. Zaalbar dealt with that by calling down five Wookiee squads who herded the people into the right direction. First, Mission had the mayor ground all ships.

"All ships are grounded and I have my militia directing the various people into all the different ships."

"_How many ships are there_?" Freyrr asked.

"We have fifty two ships, from expanded fighters all the way up to private corvette class. It still wont be enough."

"_We ordered our shuttles to come down from the cruisers. Unfortunately, the cruisers cant land, but if we use all the shuttles we can get a lot of people up in the time that we have._"

Mission sat up from the comm.

"I've called in a favour I was owed. And I sent out a general call to all nearby ships. The _Serroco _and the _Nebula _can be here within three hours. My friend will be here in two, and he has a task force that could help. I've also summoned the _Under _from Taris. That should give us a fair bit of materiel to move people off the planet with."

Zaalbar nodded in agreement. The Wookiee Cruiser and Mission's _Hammerhead _could hold some refugees, but not many. The arrival of Mission's _Under_, and the _Nebula_, both _Strikefast _cruisers would help, as would the arrival of the _Serroco _which was one of the new Dreadnaughts.

"What of this friend of yours dear girl? What ships does he possess?" the mayor asked anxiously.

"The last I heard he still had a _Hammerhead _cruiser, which should help. With any luck, we'll be able to get a large percentage of the population off."

"We wont be able to get them all off though will we?"

"I'm afraid not. Let's just hope we can get off as many as possible in the time limit."

Her comm beeped.

"Mam, the first of the ships is requesting instructions. Do you want them to leave, or stay?"

"Have them stay. We'll take them on under our guard. With Republic warships breathing down their necks, pirates wouldn't dare attack the convoy."

She looked out mournfully as sad, forlorn people carried their most treasured belongings to the ships. They were still relatively calm, but that would change as the deadline got closer.

"Let's step it up. We need to load the ships as quickly as possible, without anyone getting trampled. Let's move. Call for more troops to help the evacuation efforts." Mission ordered.

The mayor shook his head in despair.

"We cannot evacuate the entire planet. As harsh as it sounds, the vast majority of the population is as good as dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the hours slowly ticked towards zero, freighters and shuttles arrived from all over local space to aid in the evacuation efforts. Under the watchful eye of the mayor, Freyrr, Zaalbar and Mission, the evacuation efforts were going well, and utter panic still hadn't set in. Shuttles from the cruisers ferried refugees up and then came back down to be stocked up, and then repeated the process.

Native animals were also given a transport, enough to repopulate the planet that they wound up moving to.

Emergency services were aiding in keeping things under control while landspeeders full to the brim with people, brought evacuees to Preadra's only spaceport.

"Mam, a freighter called _Getrich _is wanting to talk to you."

"What? Tell him I'm busy trying to evacuate a world."

"He says if you don't answer he wont help."

Zaalbar snarled.

"If we didn't need all the ships we can get, I'd have him shot. Let him come. How long until the reinforcements arrive?"

"Two hours my lady."

Mission's position as the Head of the Taris Reconstruction Effort gave her a fair bit of pull, so much so that she could command the Taris fleet. Unfortunately, she couldn't leave Taris undefended, even in an event such as this.

"Let him land. And tell him it had better be good, or I'll shoot him myself."

"You seem testy my dear girl." The kindly mayor said as he watched a panic stricken young family get loaded onto another freighter.

"I am. Evacuating a world is no easy business. You really should get onto a ship. The people will need their leader."

He shook his old grey head.

"I cannot leave until I am sure as many people as possible are aboard the evacuation ships. Unlike my peers in the Council."

She snarled. The other politicians had already got themselves off planet, while one had been scared into fainting by Zaalbar as he was trying to rescue his landspeeder collection.

The freighter that wanted to land settled down near them.

When it's hatch opened, Mission stared, not believing it.

"Griff! What re you doing here?"

"Hey sis. I heard your call, so I came to help."

Mission narrowed her yes.

"We'll talk later. Zaalbar, get some people onto his ship and let's get them out of here."

Mission looked suspiciously at her brother. He was after something. She would just have to wait to find out what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The panic set in when the fleet Mission had sent a message for arrived in space. The leader of the fleet was a bald man, with several studs in his head.

"Bedon!"

"Mission Vao. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. I need help."

"So I see. Cant you destroy the asteroid?"

"No. We don't have enough firepower. I need you to help me get people off the planet."

"Shall do. I'll speak to you later."

Mission sighed. Twelve hours left. Time was running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten hours later, the end was near. The asteroid was twice the size of Citadel Station, and would hit Preadra with enough force to kill everything on the planet, and knock it off its orbital plane. Little fiery fragments were now streaking into the atmosphere and hitting the planet, blowing things up. The atmosphere was starting to warm up. Smoke was billowing across the sky, and the various ships that Mission had summoned were nearly full to the brim. Bedon 's arrival had given them another _Hammerhead_, three _Strikefast_s and three _Transport _freighters, like Griff's ship. All the shuttles that were on all the cruisers in orbit were full to the brim and were ferrying more and more refugees up to the cruisers. Freighters, transports, corvettes and shuttles were all full up, and people had been crammed into the escape pods of the cruisers. People were in places they shouldn't have been able to get into, but Mission was determined to save as many as she could. However, more and more rock fragments were falling onto the planet, causing death and destruction.

Republic shuttles, heavy freighters, old Sith freighters, Republic carriers, G-wing shuttles and a host of landing craft from the cruisers were all waiting in orbit for the rest of the evacuees.

"_Mission, there are only five ships left. If we want off, we'll have to go onto one of them_." Zaalbar said.

Another shuttle lifted off, leaving them with only four choices.

"At least two and a half hundred thousand people will still die Zaalbar."

"_Indeed. But we can make sure we get off planet and make sure this sort of thing never happens again_." Freyrr counselled.

A storm of fragments thudded to a halt on the planet, and more people were killed.

The mayor approached, looking forlorn.

"We've got as many people off as possible. Three shuttles are empty. You take the last. I will remain behind." He said.

Another freighter shot spacewards.

"No mayor. The people will need you. Take our places. You need off here more than we do." Said a young couple.

"But…"

"No. The refugees will need a leader. You are that leader. Get off planet, or we'll get the Wookiee to do so."

He reluctantly nodded.

"You are a credit to your people." Mission said, patting them on the shoulder.

"Get him out of here. Make sure he lives."

The two then disappeared.

"Noble people."

"Quite."

Fragments crashed into the ground again, rocking them all.

"_An hour and a half to impact. We should get ready to leave_." Zaalbar said.

Mission looked hopelessly at all the people in the kilometre long queue that would be killed. They hadn't been able to save them all. She had known that would be the case, but it made it no less easier to accept.

"All ships are full to the brim. They cant take anymore, aside from the three ships down here. We even have people travelling in escape pods. But it still isn't enough." Mission moaned.

The mayor sighed.

"How did the asteroid get this far without anyone seeing? Surely someone…"

Mission stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"There's no asteroid fields for two hundred parsecs. There's nothing near here that could have spawned an asteroid that size."

"_What are you saying_?" Freyrr growled.

She looked at the grey furred Wookiee.

"What I'm saying is that this asteroid cruising towards us is deliberate."

Freyrr shook his head.

"_Impossible, this cant be done._"

"By the Sith it might be."

They all exchanged frightened looks, as more fragments rained down.

"Mam, we need to get out of here!" a trooper yelled.

"We need to leave." The mayor said.

"Let's go."

Massive fragments rained down as they retreated to a safer distance. The last of the ships was nearly full.

"Let's get on!" Mission called.

It was too late. Massive fiery rocks sped down from orbit, blasting into the ground with tremendous force. Mission shoved the mayor onto the shuttle, and watched as Freyrr and Zaalbar directed people onto the last of the shuttles.

"Come on guys!" Mission yelled.

The two Wookiees were the last ones left outside, aside from the poor people who couldn't get off planet.

"Hurry!"

More rock fragments crashed down onto the planet, and people outside started to scream. One massive chunk crashed right in front of the shuttle, knocking several people to the floor.

"Zaalbar! Freyrr!"

The two Wookiees were lying a bit away.

"We need to take off, before the rocks get any worse!" the pilot called.

"No! We cant leave without Zaalbar!"

"We have to."

"Shut up!" the mayor called.

Freyrr struggled to his feet, but Zaalbar was still unconscious.

"We need to leave!"

"No!"

"You don't understand! The asteroid's caught in the gravity well! We only have ten minutes!"

"Sithspawn!"

Freyrr looked at Mission, and looked up to the massive asteroid now eclipsing the sky. The blast had blown them away from the ship, and fiery fragments were pelting the landscape, and the colossal asteroid was getting closer. Heaving Zaalbar up, Freyrr ran to the shuttle. He threw Zaalbar towards them.

"No, Freyrr!"

"_Look after my son. Save the galaxy. If the Sith can do this, we're all doomed. May the Force be with you_."

Zaalbar stirred, and looked out at his father.

"_No, father_!" he howled.

Freyrr smiled at Zaalbar.

"_Lead our people my son. You make me proud. You are now the leader of the Wookiees. You make me proud_."

"NO!" Mission and Zaalbar yelled.

Freyrr waved at them , and then turned to the massive asteroid as it cascaded down. The shuttle launched into the atmosphere as the planet slowly started to tremble beneath the pressure.

"_Father_!" Zaalbar roared.

Their last image of Preadra was Freyrr, standing his ground defiantly, giving the finger to the massive asteroid as it crashed onto the planet. The rock then hit the planet, and the resulting shockwave blew the shuttle into space.

A minute later, it was all over. The massive asteroid had crashed into Preadra, taking Freyrr with it. Fire, dust and rock covered the once beautiful surface of Preadra. The asteroid had hit the planet so hard that it had been knocked off its axis, and it was now rolling slowly away from its orbital plane.

"Stars…" the mayor said in a choked voice.

"Madam Director, we have a message from the _Fortune_."

"Yes Bedon?" Mission asked tearfully.

"Where to boss? We have over one hundred and fifty sips in this convoy."

Mission patted Zaalbar on the shoulder as he wept.

"Saquesqa. It's closest."

"Sithspit!"

A colossal flagship dropped out of lightspeed.

"What the hell?"

"This is Darth Catastrophe of the battleship _Catastrophe_. As you can see, we have destroyed Preadra. This is the first act in our war to take over the galaxy. Now, all of your surrender or be annihilated, as was the original intention."

"Can we take it on?" Mission asked.

"Not without losing all the refugee ships."

"Bugger. We need to run. Let's go!"

The convoy accelerated away from the dead planet. They could only outrun this enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catastrophe smiled.

"Open fire. All turbolasers. Destroy every last one of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green lasers flashed out from the massive cruiser and blew apart shuttles across the convoy.

"We can jump anytime! The gravity well has gone!" Bedon shouted.

"Let's go sis!" Griff called

More shuttles and freighters were blown apart by the lethal turbolasers of the enemy cruiser.

"Flee." Mission whispered.

The convoy shot to lightspeed, to Zaalbar's accompanying moan of

"_Father_."

**Poor Freyrr. So, the war has now officially begun. Preadra has been destroyed.**

**The Transport freighters are the big ships you seen in orbit around Dxun in KOTOR II, and the other freighters are form the games too. Any questions, please ask.**

**What will happen at Saquesqa? What will happen to the refugees? What will happen next?**

**Until I update, please read and review!**

**P.S Freyrr's last stand is like Chewbacca's I know, but I think its fitting for a Wookiee to do that sort of thing**


	14. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

9

Visas and Juhani took the _Ensnarer _and the _Spiderweb _to Saquesqa. When they arrived at the planet, they immediately set the fighters up patrolling. Both of them, having been touched by the dark side, were especially alert for what the Sith were up to.

"Ah, Juhani, seeing you again does my heart good." The judge in charge of Saquesqa boomed.

The Saquesqans were a funny looking bunch. They looked like giant octopuses, with greeny yellow skin.

"Hello Tsslak. It's good to see you again." The Cathar Jedi said happily.

"And who is this enchanting lady?" he asked, using a tentacle to take Visas' hand and kissed it with strange, puckered up lips.

"This is Visas Marr, a Jedi like me."

"Ah, very good. Too few of you as it is. Who trained you may I ask?"

Visas blushed.

"It used to be Darth Nihilus, but I changed sides, and since then it's been Tahiri and Atris."

Tsslak nodded.

"Ah, a fine Jedi is young Tahiri. She saved me from a spot of bother on Kintan once. I accidentally sneezed on their leader, and he objected for some reason."

Visas snorted in mirth.

"Now dear ladies, what can I do for you?"

Juhani sighed.

"It's best if we do this way from the ears of the people my friend. Touchy subject you know."

Tsslak nodded.

"Very well. I will you to my palace."

The good fellow led on, and Visas was quite pleased to have a look around. They had landed on a sand bar, where a small building was erected to divert tourists. After that, there was just a wide expanse of golden sand, with a few more islands of sand. Up further, there was a wide expanse of beautiful blue water, before a massive sand bank, where the Saquesqans met their offworld visitors, though a large portion of the population lived underwater.

The tropical resort world was a favourite with tourists, as the Saquesqans as a species were very polite. Also, the sun shone all year round, their coral reefs were said to very beautiful, and the local animals were lovely. Also, the local alcohol was said to be excellent, not that Jedi indulged in such things… or at least that's what they told the public.

Tsslak led them into a very nice silver speeder, with plenty of room for the chap's many appendages, and plenty of room for other visitors.

"A very nice world." Visas stated.

"Oh thank you! Driving however isn't our speciality."

To illustrate the point it seemed, another speeder overtook them, making Tsslak nearly crash the speeder.

"IDIOT! Damn Rodians, they come to our world, and then they cant drive!"

Visas and Juhani sniggered.

They reached the palace without further incident.

The palace was a large, bubble looking structure. Several smaller bubbles made up the towers of the palace. In the centre of the palace there was a larger bubble, where the throne room was. Tsslak led them into the humid palace, decorated in bright blue and silver. Several Saquesqans bowed their heads as they passed and headed up towards the throne room.

They entered a small room that commanded a beautiful view of the ocean.

Tsslak shut the door, and invited them to sit on the shell like seats.

"So, what's the reason fro your visit my dear?"

Juhani leaned forward.

"The True Sith Empire is about to attack."

Tsslak narrowed his eyes.

"The ones left from the Mandalorian Wars?"

"No, the True Sith. Not the remnants of Revan's fleet, the proper Sith Lords, the ones who ruled over the Sith Empire we faced in the Great Hyperspace War."

Tsslak puckered his lips.

"True Sith you say?"

"Yes. And they're coming, make no mistake. The other worlds at the edge of their Empire have already either fallen or joined them." Visas said.

"Not good. And you think they will come here?"

"Yes."

Tsslak sighed.

"Then we had best be prepared."

"And let us hope we have underestimated the magnitude of this threat." Visas said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, Tsslak showed them his defences. He had twelve fighter squadrons on planet, and one _Strikefast _class Corvette which could be used to hold off an enemy incursion. They could only hope it would be enough.,

When they weren't improving the defences and seeing to the shields, Juhani and Visas made the most of their location. It was the last chance they would have for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They dropped out of lightspeed several lightyears away from Preadra.

Zaalbar was sitting, bleary eyed, staring off into space. The mayor was going around the various people crammed onto their shuttle, soothing and comforting.

Mission however, was in a state of shock. Darth Catastrophe had released an asteroid and had let it loose, allowing the massive hunk of rock to crash into an inhabited planet, so hard that it knocked the world off its axis. It was unthinkable. At least half the population were still on the planet when it hit, and would all be dead. Along with Freyrr. She shook her head. It was unthinkable. She had done her best to get as many people out as possible, and had saved over ten thousand people, but it wasn't enough.

If only the _Serroco _and the _Nebula _had arrived, they could have got more people off planet, but they had been delayed for some reason. When she got their hands on them, Mission hoped for their sake that it was good.

"Get me a link to Admiral Onasi at Telos." She said to the man at the comm station of the shuttle.

"Yes mam."

Two minutes later, she was looking at Carth.

"Mission, how was the mission to Preadra?"

Mission sighed.

"Preadra's gone Carth. It's been destroyed."

Carth blinked.

"What?"

"The Sith attacked. They released an asteroid that crashed into the planet and destroyed it. I have one hundred and thirty nine ships in a convoy that is full of refugees. I have around ten thousand people in need of a home, and Zaalbar's father's dead."

Carth looked shocked.

"They destroyed the planet with an asteroid?"

"Yep. Then a massive command ship shot out of lightspeed and attacked us. The one who did it went under the name of Darth Catastrophe."

Carth shook his head in anguished amazement.

"This is unbelievable. An entire planet wiped out. What's your status?"

"I have refugees coming out of my ears, but aside from that I'm fine. The convoy is heading towards Saquesqa, which is closest. We get there, and we'll deport the refugees. Then I don't know what we'll do."

"Mission, why didn't you call for reinforcements?"

"I did. I called for the _Nebula_, _Serroco _and the _Under_, but none of them arrived."

"I'll check that for you. Don't worry. I'll call Saquesqa and tell them you're coming. My condolences to Zaalbar and the Preadrans. When Grand Admiral Dodonna hears of this, there's no way the Senate will refuse to fight."

Mission snorted.

"Don't be so sure. See you later."

Mission turned it off, and wiped away a tear. She then turned to the pilot.

"Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet. Set course for Saquesqa."

That was a mistake she would come to regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Empress _slowly cut through space, slowly heading towards Saquesqa.

Phobas stood at the forward viewport of her massive flagship, looking out at the pale blue world in the distance.

"Lady Phobas?"

She turned to Admiral Ozik.

"Yes Admiral, what is it?"

"All weapons report ready. We can destroy Saquesqa at any time."

"Excellent. You are dismissed Admiral."

"Yes my lady."

He strode off, and Phobas smiled evilly. Even now, the last of the Sith forces would be getting built up. Troops would be getting loaded, fighters fuelled, weapons primed. The war would soon begin. With the fall of Benyin and Preadra, Saquesqa was their last impediment to the wider galaxy.

"My lady!"

"Yes Captain?"

Captain Piol bowed to her, then straightened.

"A priority message from Darth Catastrophe my lady."

"Indeed? Put it on screen."

Catastrophe shone to life in front of her.

"Darth Phobas. Preadra is a dead rock, floating away to the ends of the galaxy."

Phobas smiled, but arched an eyebrow.

"You used an asteroid?"

"Yep. The problem is, many people escaped."

Phobas narrowed her yes.

"How is that possible?"

"The young Twi'lek in charge of the Taris Reconstruction Effort, and a former ally of Revan, Mission Vao, was there with her Wookiee friend Zaalbar. They noticed what was happening and informed the mayor, who proceeded to evacuate as much of the planet as possible."

"Blast. How much did they get off?"

"About one hundred and fifty ships, though we intercepted some of their transmissions and it transpires that the Wookiee's father dies, giving Silens and Trappera a lot more mistrust and chaos to play with."

"Good. Where are they headed?"

"Saquesqa." Catastrophe smiled.

Phobas laughed.

"Excellent. I will finish what you started."

"If I may, I have a better idea."

"Oh yes?"

"It seems to me that a little carnage is in order. Why don't you go to Saquesqa, say you will destroy their planet and let as many of them as possible evacuate, 'showing mercy' as the Jedi would call it, and stick up your gravity wells? The other refugee ships will arrive, and then I come out behind them and we'll destroy them all."

Phobas laughed.

"Excellent suggestion Darth Catastrophe. I will see you soon."

The comm shut down.

"Admiral, full speed to Saquesqa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsslak had gone away to take a call, leaving Juhani and Visas to explore the palace.

"A very nice place. It would be a shame to see it destroyed by war." Visas stated.

"Agreed. We must hope that that does not happen." Juhani purred.

The various fighter squadrons Tsslak had, six Aurek fighter squads, two Enforcer, three Light and one Wizard, were flying up into the atmosphere to commence manoeuvres. Various shuttles and transports that had been outfitted for military use in the past few days were also joining them, as were several of the new Republic Assault Shuttles, the Hammers, which had the front of a _Hammerhead _cruiser and a massive tower at the back for tanks to enter into. The frigate _Saquesqa _was in the centre of the formation as they all rose towards space.

"Juhani, you know as well as I do that that fleet wont save them if the Sith come to visit." Visas whispered.

"I know. But it will allow them to retreat, perhaps join with the rest of the Republic if Saquesqa falls. We can but hope."

Tsslak entered.

"I have news. Preadra has been destroyed."

"What?"

"Seemingly, these True Sith released an asteroid that utterly destroyed a planet."

"Is Mission and Zaalbar alright?" Juhani asked.

"Yes, they're fine, but Freyrr is dead. They're coming here with their convoy."

Visas shook her head.

"So it begins. The atrocities and betrayals begin to mount."

"Your Honour!"

Tsslak turned as a smaller Saquesqan hobbled up to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A warship has just arrived in our airspace. It's massive!"

Giving each other a dark, foreboding look, they ran to the command centre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The command centre was in a dark green hue, the Saquesqan colour for a code red.

"The fleet is requesting orders." A commander said.

"Hold here." Tsslak ordered.

"Can we wait for Mission to arrive? She may have cruisers." Visas said.

"Not if they're full with refugees. They'd be slaughtered."

Visas looked at the data.

"It has the name _Empress_. Tahiri said that it belonged to their Supreme Commander, Darth Phobas."

"We're in trouble." Juhani moaned.

"Sir, we're being hailed on a planet wide channel."

"THIS IS DARTH PHOBAS! I AM HERE TO DESTROY SAQUESQA! GET IN MY WAY AND DIE. I WILL COMMENCE OPERATIONS IN TWO HOURS. YOU HAVE UNTIL THEN TO EVACUATE EVERYONE POSOIBLE FROM THE PLANET!"

"We haven't done anything!" the commander protested.

"I don't think she cares." Visas said sardonically.

"If we evacuate, she'll butcher us in space." Juhani said.

"do I let the fleet engage?" the commander asked.

Tsslak blew a bubble.

"No. Bring down all ships, aside form the fighters. Get all freighters and shuttles on the planet loaded with refugees. If they did at Preadra, we can do it here. Get everyone to their nearest spaceport and get them off this planet. Fit people into escape pods if you have to! Move!"

Tsslak then went away to oversee the evacuation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Phobas, we have another two dozen freighters coming up from the planet."

"Excellent. Thank you Admiral. Current count?"

"Thirty seven ships so far, another thirty just arrived, and the new two dozen."

"Good. Time left on the clock?"

"One hour. Shall I fire a warning shot?"

Phobas smiled.

"Yes. Target one of their spaceports. Fire at will."

A green laser blast tore out from the cruiser and blasted apart the spaceport, where two more freighters were being loaded.

"Patch me into their comm again."

"Lady, they're hailing us."

"Ignore it."

She cleared her throat.

"This is Darth Phobas. Half your time has gone. That blast was to tell you to get a move on. Quickly please. That is all."

She turned it off, and turned to Admiral Ozik

"Bring up the gravity well generators, and have all fighter squadrons standing by. When Darth Catastrophe gets here with the refugees from Preadra, they all die."

"Yes my lady!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Saquesqa, all was chaos as the squid like Saquesqans and all other offworlders ran onto various shuttles. Juhani, Visas and Tsslak, who were going to go out on the royal barge, observed it all sadly.

"They will destroy this lovely planet, and that will end it." Visas said bluntly.

"My poor world."

Juhani tenderly patted Tsslak on the head, and the rest of the command centre crew came towards him.

"Your Honour, the entire palace has been evacuated, as have all government and military buildings. Those that cannot get to ships are going into the caves at the core of the planet."

"Thank you. Get on board. How long left dear lady?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Then I ask you to go and find as many people as you can in that time and get them all here to my ship. Then, we leave."

Juhani and Visas used the Force and sped off.

"And let us hope that we can make a slight difference."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mission sighed as she came out of lightspeed.

"There's their new home." She said.

"Mission, we came out of lightspeed too early." Griff said over the comm.

"Look!" the pilot yelled.

Another Sith warship. Great.

"They're blocking all communications, and they have a gravity well up. And all those ships beside it…"

Mission knew immediately what was going on.

"It's a trap."

Her private comm buzzed.

"Mission, it's Juhani. Are you alright?"

"I've been better. Whats going on?"

"Darth Phobas is going to destroy the planet in ten minutes time. We're filling up the last of the ship and leaving."

"Juhani, you have to move the refugee ships! Phobas will destroy them. We cant help, all the ships are too slow."

Juhani cursed.

"Fine. Get ready to make a quick getaway Mission. Set course for Telos, and tell the ships up there to do the same."

"Juhani, they're jamming comms and have a gravity well up."

"Then we're in trouble. Hang tight. I'll be there soon."

Mission couldn't believe it. Another world was to be destroyed.

"Do as she says. Get us on a course for Telos. Not that we can go anywhere."

"Ship coming out of lightspeed!"

The _Catastrophe _lanced into the system.

"Darth Catastrophe." Mission spat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the last. All ships, to orbit." Tsslak ordered.

The last convoy of ships left the planet surface, headed to the other refugee ships in orbit. Their convoy was fifty nine ships large, but slow.

"Have them join with Mission's fleet." Visas said as she pouted at the two Sith warships.

"You heard the lady." Tsslak said.

The Saquesqan refugees slowly ambled towards Mission's convoy.

"Form up, and let's get out of here."

"Your Honour, the Sith cruisers have launched fighter squadrons. They're coming in on an attack vector."

Tsslak closed his yes.

"Then we are betrayed. Unfortunately for them, this ship has a few surprises ready for them. Open fire at will, and get the convoy to Mission's and let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Their two hours are up."

Phobas cackled.

"Fire at will. Obliterate everything on that planet. And destroy all the refugee ships. Have Catastrophe do the same. Fire at will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The space around them was suddenly full of laser blasts as the fighters swept in from both Sith cruisers and started pummelling the transports. Meanwhile turbolaser blasts from the cruisers either blasted apart transports or travelled down to the planet.

On the planet, the sheer force of the barrage took its toll. The beautiful oceans and coral reefs were boiled up and poisoned. The sandbars were turned into molten glass which trickled into the sea. Buildings were blasted apart, and underwater houses were smashed to rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phobas turned to her admiral.

"Keep up the bombardment, but tell Catastrophe that she can focus on the transports. I will destroy Saquesqa."

"Yes my lady."

She stretched out with the Force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Visas swore as Catastrophe turned all her guns towards the convoy. The fighters from Phobas' ship were being kept at bay by the royal barge, the _Coral Reef_, a modified Transport Freighter called the _Calming Wave _and the _Saquesqan_.

"Fighters are being held off, but Catastrophe is attacking Mission's convoy." Juhani moaned.

"Fire missiles at one gravity well generator on each ship. They're too focused on blowing us up that they wont pay any attention until it's too late." Tsslak said.

The Saquesqan fighter squadrons joined up with Mission's, as did the quicker ships, leaving only the heavy transport and the two cruisers to join them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Darth Catastrophe, we have a missile incoming! It's headed for a gravity well!"

"You fool!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Admiral Ozik, we have a missile!"

"Shoot it you fool!"

"Too late!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Missiles impacted into the gravity wells on both ships, and the antimatter caught light, blowing apart the well.

"We're clear for lightspeed! Great job guys!" mission yelled.

The fleet then dashed into lightspeed, giving Tsslak a last look at his beloved home before it was lost to him for ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The captain of the _Catastrophe_ turned to the Sith Lord.

"FOOL!"

Her lightsaber then sliced him from his to neck in one swipe.

She turned to the lieutenant.

"Resume the bombardment. There are still life forms on that planet, and I want to kill them before Phobas does!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phobas cackled as she saw the _Catastrophe _open fire. With one last burst of effort, Phobas found the planet's core and used the Force to grab it. She then crushed it. As she did so, the planet exploded into twelve massive, rocky fragments.

Saquesqa was gone.

She sat down on her chair, exhausted.

"My lady, the refugees escaped."

She frowned.

"That is your first failure Admiral. You do not get another one. Do not fail me again."

"Yes my lady."

"How many ships escaped?"

"Out of the hundred and ninety eight that they had, one hundred and seventy four." Piol reported.

"Fair enough. Tell Catastrophe we are done here. Set course for Droumnd Kaas. If you need me, I will be in my chambers."

She then swept from the bridge, leaving a shaken Admiral and an ambitious captain behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mission sighed.

"Where to now?" the pilot asked.

"Telos. No stopping. Carth needs to know about this threat. Two worlds destroyed in as many days. Make no mistake. The galaxy just got a lot more dangerous."

**Another wolrd gone. sorry this took so long, but I just got MSN Messanger and I've been fighting with that.**

**Saquesqa is gone, and the Sith are moving closer to the Republic. The death of those two worlds does not bode well for what is to come.**

**One last chapter before I go back to Harry, so any question, please ask and until next time, read and review!**


	15. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

10

They had swiped the _Ebon Hawk _before Tahiri had got there, leaving her to travel to Sartinaynian in a cruiser. They had then gone to Mygeeto to see to the defences there, and while on the way, make up for his six year absence. Bastila was only too happy to comply.

While they were getting reacquainted in the med room, the comm beeped in the cockpit.

"Leave it." Revan whispered, kissing her neck.

"We cant, it might be important."

Revan sighed.

"Suppose. Anyway, if Jolee and Mical find out what we did in here, they'd kill us."

Bastila smiled.

"It's a lot comfier than the seat in the cockpit." She said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's Carth's seat too."

They reluctantly got dressed and went to answer the call.

Carth greeted them as the activated the call.

"Took your time." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"We were in the engine room." Bastila said.

"We haven't done it there yet." Revan whispered.

She kicked him in the shin and he hobbled away.

"Tsk tsk. You better not have done it on my seat!"

Bastila affected an innocent expression.

"Who, us?" she purred.

Carth shook his head.

"Great. I'll have to get a new seat now."

She smiled.

"What is it?"

Carth sighed.

"Preadra and Saquesqa are gone."

"What!?"

"The Sith dropped an asteroid on Preadra, and killed Freyrr I might add, and they bombarded Saquesqa and then blew it up with the Force as far as I can tell."

Bastila sat down.

"My stars!"

"Yeah. Anyway, aside from that, there's another reason I called. Dustil still hasn't arrived. I was wondering if you could swing by Benyin and have a look."

Bastila nodded.

"Sure."

"See you soon."

Revan entered again.

"Two planets. Totally destroyed. Why do I think this is only going to get worse?"

Bastila stood up and set course for Benyin.

"Well, now that we have another while in hyperspace, let's find a way to take your mind off things."

And she led him to the med room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Hawk _sped out of lightspeed at Benyin. The planet looked perfectly normal.

Revan frowned.

"I'm not getting any reception from the centre."

Bastila narrowed her grey eyes.

"Let's get down there. I have a bad feeling about all this."

They shot down onto the planet, and saw that everything was as it should be.

"Come on. Sabers out do you reckon?" Revan asked.

"Yeah. And a couple of blasters too."

"We don't have any."

"Come with me."

Bastila led him to the garage, and flipped up a panel. Dozens of blasters, rifles, grenades and mines were in the massive hatch.

"Who's is this?" Revan asked in shock.

"Canderous'."

"Figures."

She beckoned him into the engine room, and hit the hatch above the hyperdrive, then stood on it. Revan joined her, and saw masses of blasters, grenades, vibroblades, knives, shock sticks, droid parts, poisons and a host of other things.

"HKs?"

"Correct."

They both took out two Sith Assassin Pistols and headed outside.

"God, its steamy here." Bastila said, as her hair immediately started to frizz.

"Good look."

She shot him a dirty look and they entered the compound.

They immediately saw the various bits of a human body.

"Looks like the Sith were here too." Revan said.

Bastila shook her head sadly ands they proceeded into the cooler building. All the way throughout, they found the murdered research team. They finally entered the hangar to find the ship still there, and Dustil's head bounced against Bastila's foot. She sobbed onto Revan's shoulder. Something evil was at work here.

"Revan and Bastila! I wondered when a Jedi would show up."

They span to see a young Sith Lord with slicked back hair.

"Who are you?" Bastila demanded, lighting her saber.

The Sith Lord laughed.

"I am Darth Vile."

"You murdered them all." Revan hissed lighting his two blades.

"Indeed. However, some damn fool had wired the shuttle wrong, or I'd be off this planet."

"You killed them all. Why?" Bastila demanded.

"To preserve security. Now, I will kill you too!"

The Sith Lord sprang at them. The two Jedi were immediately on the defensive as the lethal Sith Lord who had murdered the entire team attacked them. Bastila went high as Revan struck low, but the Sith was too agile for that, coming up in a jump kick, and then blasting Revan with Force lightning. He then span at Bastila, who kicked him away.

"He's too strong!" she cried as Revan leapt to her aid.

Vile laughed as he nicked Bastila's leg with his saber. As she shrieked, Revan kicked Vile where it counted.

As Vile heaved over, they made a dash for it.

"But the bodies…" Bastila began.

"No!"

They dashed away, as a torrent of Force lightning came flying at them. Revan absorbed it on his saber and they dashed onto the ship, and Bastila got them off planet before Vile could catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they were safely concealed behind the moon.

"Was Phobas as strong as him?" Bastila asked.

"Stronger."

"We're doomed."

Bastila sighed.

"So any dead already. How many more? The war hasn't even started yet."

Revan snorted.

"This war began a thousand years ago Bastila. It's just taken all this time for us to notice."

Bastila sighed.

"And this is going to be the worst war ever."

"Agreed."

"I'm scared."

"Yeah. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Sith _Torture _class cruisers were waiting in orbit, the _Poison _and the _Beastlord_. Two shuttles shot down from the cruisers and landed on the humid planet, to find Vile impatiently tapping his foot and waiting for them.

"I thought you were waiting for us in orbit." Enviro asked.

"The bloody ship wouldn't start. I had to stay down here. Good thing I did too. Revan and Bastila showed up."

Enviro turned to see if Bestia was listening, but she was away talking to the animals. Mad woman.

"Did you kill them?"

"No, they fled before I could."

Enviro sniffed.

"Best we could hope for I suppose."

Bestia came back, with six of the feevris mewing at her feet.

"How do you do that?" Vile asked.

"Trick of the trade. Come on, this humidity is murdering my hair. Let's go."

She then led her beasties onto the shuttle.

"Mad as a bicycle." Enviro stated.

"Agreed. Come on, the sooner I'm off this world the better."

Enviro smiled.

"I have good news. The invasion can go ahead a little earlier than planned."

"Brilliant! So we begin soon?"

"Within the week."

"Excellent. At last, we can strike."

"Indeed. The various Lords are preparing the forces. War is coming. They've even managed to get Darth Legacy to join in."

"Feeling patriotic is he?"

"Maybe. Don't worry, there's plenty more where he came from."

The shuttle streaked up into space.

"At last, off that blasted planet."

"I have a gift for you." Enviro said.

He showed Vile the three plagues he had to destroy Benyin with.

"Take your time. Then we can go back to the Empire. And prepare for war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the bridge of the _Poison_, Enviro swept his hair out of his eyes and watched as his goons loaded the missile contain plague two onto a missile that would destroy the planet.

He was very proud of his various plagues. He had devastated a few Vaagari worlds with them when they had decided to make a nuisance of themselves. Between him and Darth Suprema, they hadn't stood a chance. Add to that the fact that Darth Catastrophe had destroyed their shipyards in a massive Force Storm, the Vaagari had fled deeper into the Unknown Regions. Fools.

His first plague that he had offered Vile would turn the world into a barren wasteland, but Vile said that was too docile for the planet he had come to despise.

His second plague, the one that would malform all the trees so that they grew spikes, that poisoned the atmosphere and turned all metal to ash, and all water to sulphur, making it a world ideal for growing nothing. The world would turn yellow and green and be uninhabitable until the end of the galaxy.

His third plague would turn the planet into a simulacrum of Malachor, but he said they already had one of them.

"Lord Enviro, the plague is ready."

Before Enviro could call for Vile, he appeared.

"how do you do that?"

"Skill."

Vile looked greedily at the panel.

"Launch the missile then." Enviro said, smiling at his colleague's enthusiasm for the weapon.

Vile then took great delight in pressing the button that released the missile.

The missile streaked down to the planet, and as soon as it was in the atmosphere, exploded.

"How long will it take?"

"Two hours."

"Fancy a drink?"

"I would love one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila and Revan watched the lightning fast transformation. One hour, Benyin was as green and tropical as it was normally. An hour later, the world was a poisoned, sickly yellow, with massive red and green clouds that rolled across the planet's air.

"We're doomed." Bastila whispered as the Sith warships darted away.

Revan sighed.

"Let's get out of here. The sooner we get this information to the Republic the better."

"What about Carth?"

"I just don't know."

**Another planet gone. And as Enviro says the war can begin much sooner than anticipated. Things are about to go very badly.**

**Right, I'm going to write my other stories for a while, but I'll be back soon! Until next time, please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

11

The refugee ships shot into the Telos system, and formed up around Citadel Station. Revan arrived not long after, and headed straight for Carth's office.

Carth was talking to Admiral Dodonna when they arrived.

"They've destroyed two worlds? How?" she asked.

"Crashed an asteroid into one and crushed another with the Force."

"Two worlds gone already." she said in wonder.

"Better make that three Admiral." Bastila said, emerging into the comm field.

"Now where?" Carth asked.

The look on Revan's face immediately made him worried.

"Benyin." Bastila whispered.

"How did they do it?" Dodonna asked.

"They used some sort of plague on it. The entire world's been mutated, fit for nothing."

Carth wasn't concerned about that.

"Dustil? What about Dustil? Is he alright? Is he alive?"

Bastila gave him a sorry glance.

"Dustil's gone. I'm so sorry Carth."

Carth sagged in his seat.

"Oh Carth, I'm so very sorry." Dodonna whispered sadly.

Carth shook his head.

"No, he's in one of your trances or something. He's alive." he said with false certainty.

Revan glanced at Bastila, who reluctantly nodded.

"No-one survives decapitation Carth. Not even a Jedi."

And at that point, Carth broke down.

"NOO! He was my son! My last remaining family! We were getting on! Why did he have to die!?"

He broke down into tears, and slouched off his seat, and Bastila went to hug him.

"I shall ask the Chancellor to call for a special session of congress. Can some of you make it to Coruscant in two days time?" Dodonna asked.

Revan nodded grimly.

"Yes. Get building the military Admiral. We'll need it."

She gave him a curt nod as she signed off.

Carth was crying out in loss.

"HOW!? How!?" he yelled.

"A Sith Lord by the name of Darth Vile was there on Benyin. He slaughtered them all. I'm so sorry Carth."

Carth wept onto her shoulder, and she turned to Revan helplessly.

She found Revan's eyes were set, and a fury in them she hadn't seen since their confrontation on the Star Forge.

"What?"

"I'm calling the others. We're going to war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Jedi group assembled in the cantina, along with all of Revan's and Tahiri's companions, the commanders of the local forces, and Queen Talia.

"Carth, what's wrong?" Atris asked in shock.

"They've killed Dustil." Carth said in a quiet voice.

Bastila was worried by this new version of her friend. As his grief had dispersed, it had become replaced with blinding hatred.

They were condolences all around, but before Revan could begin to speak, the door opened.

"Hey, I ordered this place locked down!" Grenn yelled.

Commander Valkyr, along with the Jedi, smiled as the person walked through the door.

"Calm yourself Dol. They're on our side."

Six Jedi had just walked in. One was an Aqualish, named Wardo Debin, who Revan had met on his adventures. The next was a young black man called Galon Lor, a Jedi historian, who Juhani had managed to turn to the light side after the Battle of Rakata, and the defeat of the Sith. Then, there was a massive hulking Ithorian, who made Chodo Habat shrink in fear.

"What's wrong Chodo?" Tahiri asked.

"It me mother." he answered.

"Where's my boy!?" she boomed.

"Everyone, meet Mamaw Habat, a former Padawan of mine." Tott Doneeta said.

Next was a silver skinned Mon Calamari, named Tetsu, who Revan and Tahiri had fought with during the war.

Then came the last two, which made Master Vandar smile. The first was a black woman with braided hair.

"Master Bala Nisi. I am glad to see you live." he said warmly.

"And I you Master Vandar." she said with a world-weary smile.

And the last was another Selkath, Master Qual, who had also served on the Dantooine Council for a time.

"Master Qual? We heard you were dead." Atris said in shock.

"No, not yet." he said with a smile.

The new Jedi settled themselves in, Mamaw surveying her son in distaste.

"You've let yourself get thin again." she scolded.

"How do you come to be alive then? And late?" Jolee asked Qual, who he knew from old.

"We are late because Bala decided we should travel together to catch up. We met at the Wheel after the summons, but we couldn't get a ship here until after the battle."

"And as to where we've all been, I've been out in the Outer Rim, doing what Revan ordered." Tetsu said with a grin.

"Which was?" Quatra asked suspiciously.

"Rebuilding on the planets we wrecked during the war."

Revan looked thoughtful.

"I always wondered what I did with you." he said wistfully.

"Galon and I were looking for Jedi holocrons across the galaxy." Wardo explained.

Mamaw finished her inspection of her son, and turned around.

"I've been on Ithor, aiding the herds."

"I have been travelling the galaxy, trying to see where we went wrong." Bala said.

"And I have been on Manaan, subtlety directing events in the Republic's favour." Qual said.

Satisfied, Vandar turned to Revan.

"Why are we here?"

"That's obvious. The Sith are about to attack, and we aren't ready. We need to decide on what to do."

Bastila leaned forward in her seat.

"Grand Admiral Dodonna has asked that some of us go before the Senate and explain the situation."

"A wise decision. It will be futile, but a wise decision." Tooka said.

Revan looked around.

"Bastila, me, Mission and Zaalbar will go to Coruscant. We've seen the world's destroyed, so it makes most sense."

"Agreed. Where does that leave the rest of us?" Bala asked.

"It would make sense for us to go to the worlds which we know will be in the Sith firing line." Quatra said.

"Mical has requested help on Dantooine as well." Nomi added.

Visas nodded to herself.

"I will go to Dantooine and help Mical." she said.

"Agreed. A good help you will be yes?" Tooka asked.

"Muunilust will be in their firing line." Talia warned.

Nomi smiled grimly.

"I will go to Muunilust and prepare it for war."

Atris smiled.

"And I will go with Master Sunrider."

"Glad to have the company." Nomi smiled.

"_Jrrthf_! Sartinaynian will also be under threat when the Sith attack. I shall go." Thon declared.

"As will I. It will be like old times." Vandar said.

"And no team is complete without a woman. I too shall go!" Quatra decided.

"Also, Suurja must be defended." Mamaw said.

Juhani raised a claw.

"I will go, and take Sylvar with me."

"Fine."

Mira raised her hand uncertainly.

"I know people on Toprawa. Bao-Dur and I can go and defend there." she said.

"I'd be honoured to go with her." Bao-Dur agreed.

"The fleet will be deployed, but I will have to stay here. I could use some company." Carth said, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Oss and I will stay here at Telos." Tott decided.

"What about the rest of us?" Tahiri asked.

"The rest of you can go and help other nearby planets. And meet with local representatives and convince them to share their ships. We'll need them soon." Valkyr said.

"I must return to Onderon." Talia said.

"And I need to get back to Dxun." Canderous said.

"_And someone must go in my stead to Kashyyyk._" Zaalbar moaned.

"Someone will need to go with the HK51 to Telos." HK47 stated.

"And someone will need to go with Griff to Taris and make sure he behaves himself, and that Taris is ready." Mission added.

"I will go with Queen Talia to Onderon if she'll have me." Vima said.

"I would be delighted." Talia said with a grin.

"And I will go with Mandalore to Dxun. I am eager to see how the Mandalorians have changed since the war. If that's okay with him." Tetsu said.

Canderous laughed.

"No probs Jedi."

"I will go to Kashyyyk with Chorrawl. I always rather liked the Wookiees." Belaya said.

"And I'll go to Taris for Mission." Thalia decided.

"And I'll go and keep an eye on the mad droids for our madder droid." Jolee said with a smile.

"Bitter mutter: meatbag." HK grumbled.

"So, it is decided. The rest of you will make yourselves useful in whatever way you see fit." Grenn said.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you start evacuations. The Sith will be coming here again, and soon." Bala warned.

"Already acted on Master Nisi. I summoned ships a couple of hours ago."

"Good. So, until next time my friends, may the Force be with us." Nomi said, and they adjourned.

**Things are on the move then. **

**Next chapter, things begin to heat up.**

**War is coming on swift heels, and it will soon be here.**

**New Jedi:  
Wardo- the Aqualish that is dying outside of the academy on Korriban in the first game  
Galon- the one outside the tomb of Ajunta Pall from the first game  
Tetsu- made up  
Mamaw- made up  
Bala- on the Jedi Council during the Great Hunt and when Zayne is accused of the Padawan Massacre in the comics  
Qual- on the Council during the Great Hunt**

**What will happen next? What will happen to Carth now that he has lost his son too?**

**Next chapter may be uploaded soon, may not. **

**And next chapter sees the return of a familiar face!**

**Until then, please read and review!**

**P.S I know I'm meant to be writing the others, and I am, I just felt like doing a KOTOR one. Rest assured, the next chapters of Revenge of Darkness and Dark Times are a work-in-progress, and Digimon and Spyro arent far behind!**


	17. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

12

While everyone else went to take separate ships, Atton and Tahiri went to take the _Ebon Hawk_, and found T3 working on it.

"Hey T3." Tahiri said, patting his dome.

The droid whistled happily.

Atton looked at her.

"Poor Carth. How do we get ourselves into these messes?" he asked.

Tahiri sighed.

"I don't know. And I feel very bad about this. I don't think this war is going to be pretty." she said sadly.

Atton hugged her close to him, and she gladly put her head on his shoulder.

"We'll manage. We survived the last four, we can survive this one."

Tahiri sighed.

"Hopefully."

T3 started to whistle, but before they could answer him, they were interrupted by the arrival of Bao-Dur.

"Only picking up some of my stuff. Don't mind me." he said.

T3 continued to whistle incessantly.

"Shut up you!" Atton growled.

"Don't be mean to him. Whats up T3?" she asked kindly.

T3 explained that for some strange reason, that there was no free space in any of the _Hawk_'s computers, when they were totally fine the last time he had checked them.

"When was that?" Bao-Dur asked curiously.

T3 beeped in embarrassment.

"Before Malachor." Tahiri said exasperatedly.

"Just delete it then." Atton said as he helped Bao-Dur move things out of the ship.

T3 attempted to do so, and he was suddenly knocked back, screeching wildly.

"T3!" Tahiri gasped, catching the droid.

T3 explained that there was some malevolent presence inside the ships computer, and it didn't want to be deleted.

"What? A virus or something?" Atton asked in concern.

T3 shook his head, and Bao-Dur's eyes glowed bright.

"Of course. So simple. So brilliant. He did it just before we went to Malachor to make sure we didn't wreck the galaxy."

With that, he disappeared for an hour, and eventually returned with a large, black shiny ball under his arm.

"Isnt that a GOTO…" Atton started and stopped.

"Yes, the useless core of one that was delivered here too late. GOTO downloaded himself into the computer, and since then he probably knows all that's happened. Right, let me plug this in and download him out of the computer."

Two hours later, after most of the various missions had left, GOTO was out of the computer.

"About time. Ive been in there for months. You should have done that ages ago you stupid hunk of trash." GOTO snapped at T3.

T3 blatted rudely and trundled off.

Tahiri, who had heard of what he had gotten up to on Malachor, narrowed her eyes.

"GOTO, what were you doing in our computer?"

GOTO sniffed.

"I was waiting for one of you little fools to finally realise I was in there and get me out. And I calculated that there was a possibility that I may die when trying to prevent the destruction of Malachor, which was a waste of time, so I downloaded all of my memory into the computer just in case. And now I'm free."

Tahiri and Bao-Dur then blasted him with a Force push and the droid cursed loudly.

Bao-Dur then clasped him against the wall.

"Listen to me GOTO. You tried to kill my remote, and for that you'll pay. And if you betray us again, I will destroy you myself." he promised.

He then stalked off the ship.

"He is very grumpy." Tooka said as she came aboard.

"Hello Master." Tahiri said surveying the droid in distaste.

Tooka poked GOTO on the frame, and the droid rolled to look down at her.

"Ah, this is the nasty evil one yes? We could kick his ass."

GOTO ignored her.

"I hear you're facing a new Sith threat that could destroy us all." he said cutting to the chase.

Atton sneered.

"What's it to you?"

GOTO gave a robotic sigh.

"I always was a patriot that wanted to protect the Republic. And against this enemy, I will aid you, provided you don't disassemble me. I have a fleet that the Republic can use. I will lead you to it."

Tahiri narrowed her eyes.

"What's in it for you?" she demanded.

"Fulfilling my primary programming. I do not want to see the Republic destroyed, so I suppose I should ally with you. So, do we have a deal?" he asked curtly.

Tahiri nodded.

"Right, lead us to your fleet."

His eye glistened and he headed for the cockpit.

"do we trust him?" Atton asked quietly.

"Of course not. He very bad news. But we use him, for now." Tooka said, and Tahiri grinned.

"Do we have to take her?" he asked irritably.

Tahiri smiled.

"Do you want to tell her to get lost?"

Atton shuddered, and reluctantly went to fly the ship.

"Ouch! My foot! Dimwit!" Tooka screamed.

"Ow! Get off me you mad woman!"

"You can go back to 'a no good bum' you know!"

Tahiri laughed and went to join them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Torture _class command ship _Artemis _cut silently throughout space. A fleet surrounded it.

It belonged to Darth Huntis, the Lady of Hunting.

She was a lithe woman, clothed in a tight black bodysuit. She had long blond hair to her shoulders, and an elegant face. Brilliant blue eyes were surrounded by black circles, and she had long fingers and two sabers at her waist.

"My lady, priority signal from Lady Phobas!" a man called.

"Display it."

Phobas appeared before her.

"Lady Phobas, what is your bidding?"

Phobas smiled at Huntis. Huntis was a good friend, who she had sent out to scout out Republic worlds in preparation for the assault on the galaxy. Now, the time was close.

"Darth Huntis. It has come to my attention that the crime lord GOTO has returned, and is being very generous in giving the Republic a fleet with which to fight us with. Prevent this."

Huntis smiled as Phobas disappeared.

"So it begins." she smiled.

And with that, the war began.

**Hey!**

**Im back and doing Knights of the Old Republic, though other stories are in progress too, I promise(I know I've said that about Spyro too, but he is started for the next chapter, I just need to do the rest).**

**Several chapters of this coming your way, along with more for the Clone Wars stories I've got up, other Clone Wars stories, more Dark Times and Harry too! Digimon can wait for a while.**

**GOTO is back, and we have another new bad guy. What will happen next? Will Tooka ever give Atton a break?**

**Wait until I update to find out!**

**Until next time, please read and review!**

**P.s I know official names have now been announced for the ships and everything, and I did think about changing it, but I lost the will to live, so it'll stay the same. Next time I'll give you a reference, if I remember. Byee!**


	18. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

13

The _Ebon Hawk _sped away from Citadel Station. The space around it was a flurry of activity as various warships shot off bound for other parts.

"It's all changing isn't it Master?" Tahiri asked sadly.

Tooka nodded gravely.

"Very much so indeed young one. War is upon us. Ships are being built, tanks made, troops trained, Jedi empowered. War is once again coming, and now we must prepare for the greatest war of all time." she said wisely.

GOTO sighed.

"Once again a war between the two sides of the Force which will drag the entire galaxy in. Blasted Force-users."

Atton glared at the droid.

"Just tell us where to go." he ordered.

GOTO displayed a holo of Nar Shaddaa.

"Go there. I will lead you to my base, and from there we can get the location of my fleet."

Atton gunned the engines, and they shot away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Huntis smiled as Phobas vanished.

"The droid was the crimelord. His base was Nar Shaddaa. Set your course for the Nal Hutta system. They wont get the fleet if I can help it." she purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Nar Shaddaa and set down on Quello's pad as usual.

"I will stay here. Go, and be quick." Tooka said.

Tahiri turned to leave.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do. And if you do do something I wouldn't do, use protection."

Tahiri went scarlet and fled the ship, to the chortles of Atton and GOTO.

GOTO led them on, floating eerily above their heads.

"I don't trust him. He's betrayed us once before. What's to stop him doing it again?" Atton asked.

Tahiri shrugged.

"His programming I think. He doesn't want the Republic wiped out, so he's helping us."

Atton raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's not ideal. But we have to get his fleet. Until then, be nice." she whispered.

Atton grunted while GOTO led them to where Mira had first felt the Force and entered the Entertainment Promenade. He floated into the Pazaak Den, and turned to the wall beside them.

"Distract them." he ordered gruffly.

Atton had an idea.

"Look, a naked Twi'lek!" he said, pointing outside.

The entire room turned to look out the window. A panel slid down and they entered before the patrons went back to their games.

"Novel." GOTO sniffed.

Atton grinned, but desisted when he got a dirty look from Tahiri.

They entered an elevator that took them up to a massive room, where a holographic map of the galaxy was floating in the centre of the room.

"That's brilliant." Tahiri said.

GOTO turned to them.

"My fleet changes its position every two months, to make it harder for people to find. Thus, I need silence while I track it. Now, be quiet."

Tahiri glared at the droid.

"Him and I are going to have a misunderstanding." she warned.

"Shh." Atton said softly.

GOTO plugged in, and after a few minutes, laughed triumphantly.

"Excellent. I have the location. We aren't far from it. It is in the M478 system. Come. We must leave."

They followed the droid. Then Tahiri felt a tremor.

"Master!" she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tooka was cleaning T3 when she heard it.

"There you little one. All clean and fixed yes?" she asked cheerily.

The little droid whistled happily.

"Good. Now, what next? Shall I clean your weapons…" she broke off, and sighed.

"Go and hide. Stay hidden until I call for you." she ordered.

T3 reluctantly did as he was told, and Tooka lit her viridian blade.

"I sense you, yes. You may be covering yourself in shadow, but I feel you I do. Reveal yourself." she said to the darkness.

There was a snigger.

"You are powerful Jedi. I take it you're one of the ones who undid Darth Empirus. I will not let you undo the Sith again." the woman's voice said.

Tooka snarled. The Sith was inside the ship. Tooka crept through into the engine room. No one.

She left and peered in every room she could reach. The Sith was close. She could feel it. Took entered the garage, and raised her blade as the Sith leapt from above her. The lithe Sith was a woman, and had two sabers that were swinging at Tooka. Tooka then immersed herself into Ataru, Form IV, and sprang over the Sith, over to the workbench, then blasted out with a Force push. The Sith cackled and deflected the attack.

"Who are you?" Tooka demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"I am Darth Huntis. My masters seek your destruction, so I shall bring such a thing about." she promised, her smile widening.

Tooka growled and leapt at Huntis, her blade pointing downwards. Huntis brought her two blades up, and Tooka crashed against them, her lightsaber groaning under the strain. She flipped backwards onto the swoop, and raised her saber. As Huntis gave a laugh and shot straight for her, Tooka wrenched loose a couple of panels and crashed them into the Sith Lord, who toppled to the ground. Tooka dashed at Huntis, who was struggling to her feet. Tooka's blade came down at Huntis. However the Sith Lord was far too wily for that, doing the splits and blasting Tooka in the stomach with a torrent of Force lightning. As the Chadra-Fan gave a squeal, Huntis cackled and got to her feet. The Sith then gave a battle cry and swung at the Jedi. Tooka had no choice. She grabbed the swoop with the Force and allowed Huntis to crash into it. There was a sickening crunch as the Sith slammed against it, and as the swoop floated back to the ground again, Tooka observed an enraged Huntis getting to her feet, spitting blood out of her mouth.

"You little rodent!" she snapped angrily, and raised her hand.

She prepared to fire Force lighting again, but Tooka blasted the Sith with a powerful Force push that blew her out of the ship. Huntis gave a screech as she rolled down the landing ramp, and Tooka then leapt out, her blade crashing into Huntis' two. Huntis snarled as the Chadra-Fan leapt over her, still deflecting her attack. The little Jedi gave a growl as she darted under Huntis' swing and kicked the Sith's legs out from under her. Huntis roared in fury, and flipped onto her feet again, her lightsabers coming down to crash away at Tooka's defences. Tooka grimaced as the Sith slammed her blades against her own. Her sabers were moving too fast for her to keep up with, a blur of crimson that Tooka was hard pressed to defend against. The little Jedi weaved a hypnotic spell of defence as the Sith forced her back towards the edge of the platform. Tooka then noticed that she could use the platform to her advantage. Darting out of the way, Tooka turned around to blast Huntis with a Force push. Huntis cackled as she did so, sensing that her victory was near. Tooka then sent a sonic jolt through the Force that cracked up the platform. Huntis snarled and leapt at Tooka, realising what she planned to do. Her lightsabers were arcing towards the Chadra-Fan, who smiled grimly, and blasted Huntis with a Force push. Huntis snarled and crashed to her back on the unstable platform, which Tooka sent another jolt through. With a great roar the segment of platform detached from the rest and toppled downwards. Huntis gave a screech and sprang to her feet running up the falling rubble, but it was too late. The segment gave way and Huntis was too fart away to do anything about it as she toppled into the deep chasms and out of sight.

Tooka gave a relieved sigh.

"Master!"

Tahiri dashed around the corner, her face ablaze with concern.

"I'm alright dear." she soothed, putting her saber back.

"What was it?" Atton demanded.

"A Sith Lord by the name of Darth Huntis. Nasty person. Tried her hardest to kill me." she said frankly.

GOTO bobbed over to the edge and peered down.

"Well we wont have to worry about her again. Not even one of you lot can survive a fall from the tops of Nar Shaddaa." he said confidently.

Tooka shook her head.

"Don't be so confident. She s not dead. I fear we shall see her again before too long." she said.

There was a furious beating of wings as Quello, an enraged white Toydarian fluttered into view.

"What the hell do ya think youre playing at eh? Just wreck my pad will ya!?"

Tooka sighed.

"listen kind sir. I was attacked on your landing pad. I did what was necessary to survive as you have no security measures of your own. While I am sorry I had to wreck some of your pad, I could sue you for gross negligence. Now, leave me in peace please."

Quello was so taken aback, he did not protest as he left.

"Did you get what you came for?" Tooka asked.

"Yes. I can find my fleet and control the…" GOTO began but broke off.

Three hulking droids were running towards them.

"Ah." GOTO said feebly.

"What?" Atton demanded as the droid got closer.

"We have a problem. I forgot to get the codes for the droids." he said sheepishly.

"Dumb droid. T3, get out here!" Tooka yelled.

The little droid trundled down the ramp and whistled.

"Use your ion emitter. We want them in one piece so he can find out what the codes are." Tooka said, lighting her saber.

T3 got his weapon ready, and GOTO readied an ion blaster, as the others lit their own sabers.

"Perhapsss I can be of asssissstance."

A green being leapt out of the shadows, a lightsaber in hand. A small bolt of purple energy emitted from his finger, and the three droids ground to a stop.

"Master Xamar. It is good to see you my old friend." Tooka said with a smile.

Xamar was a Khil, who had been part of the illegal Jedi Covenant. He had barely survived Operation Vindication, his foresight informing him of what would happen to him and allowed him to save himself. Since the mess left by the dissolution of the Covenant, which was a matter lost to history as the Council had censored all mention of it, Xamar had been missing. And now here he was.

"And you Massster Tooka." he said fondly.

Tahiri smiled.

"Hello Master Xamar."

She had encountered him on a frontier world during the Mandalorian Wars. They had narrowly escaped a Mando attack together, and had become fast friends.

"It isss good to see you my dear. You are well?"

"Well enough."

"Excellent. Come. Let usss get thessse thingsss on board, and get of thisss moon. I have a bad feeling about it."

They quickly got into the ship and were soon flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huntis snarled at the man.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you cant just…"

Huntis roared in fury, and sliced the man's head off. She then entered the ship she had been trying to buy, nicely, and got off the moon.

"My lady, we were worried. The _Ebon Hawk _has just went to lightspeed." a man from the _Artemis _reported.

"And the tracer?"

"Activated and working well."

Huntis smiled.

"Excellent. Await my arrival, the we shall follow them. Get my fleet ready for departure."

"Yes Lady Huntis" the captain said.

Huntis smiled.

"The hunt is on." she purred.

**Third time lucky, as every time I tried last night it went beserk!**

**The war is starting to heat up ever so slowly, and the hunt is beginning.**

**Darth Huntis is pursuing our team, and she will get nastier soon, I promise!**

**We have a new Jedi in the form of Master Xamar. He's my favourite Covenant member, so he got a reprieve. Others from the comics may appear, but probably not until after we know what happens at the end of Vindication.**

**As promised, here is the translation of my ship types, as LucasArts was incourteous enough to release the canon names after I started this story(shakes fist angrily):**

**_Strikefast corvette _Foray class blockade runner**

**Enforcer bomber _Chela_ class fighter**

**GOTO Yacht (imaginative I know) _Starscape_ class yacht**

**Mando Dreadnaught Kandosii class Dreadnaught**

**Mando Cruiser _Kyramud_ class battleship**

**Mando Fighter _Davaab _class fighter**

**_Reaper_ Destroyer _Centurion_ class cruiser**

**I'll hopefully start the next chapter tonight, so be patient, I should update soon!**

**Until next time, please read and review, and please do the poll!**


	19. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (must I do this every time?)**

14

The _Ebon Hawk_ was bound for places unknown as the ship travelled away from the Smugglers Moon. While GOTO and T3 hacked into the droid's mainframes in the cargo hold, the others sat in the bridge to listen to Xamar's tale.

"After Operation Vindication I wasss barely alive. The long fight beforehand, engaging Tooka for that brief moment made me consssider how far thingsss had gone with that madman Haazen. The eventsss that transsspired were very damaging, ssso I went away into ssseclussssion before the Council decided to turn againssst me. I ssspent the firssst year in sssilence, sssimply ssstunned. Not long after that, Tahiri here chanced upon me. She wasss on a ssscouting mission, and we were caught in the Mandalorian attack. After essscaping, we went out ssseparate waysss. Until the end of the war, I helped defend sssmall frontier worldsss that had little chance against the invasssion. At the end of the war, I attempted to dissscover what had happened to Revan. By the time I gave up, they had attacked and the Jedi Civil War had begun. I once again returned to the Republic, and led a small force in battle. After the end of the war, I thought I could return to the Republic. But that wasss when the Sssith Asssasssinsss appeared. Jedi ssstarted to vanish. Ssso, I fled into hiding, determined to divine the enemy. But it was to no avail. Eventually, in the sssurrounding dark, I met several other Jedi. We formed the Jedi Rangersss, and since then have helped the needy and the Republic when posssible. We have accumulated a group of followersss, people sssympathetic to what we're doing, mainly from prisssonersss of war or displaced veteransss. We protect refugeesss, aid ssstruggling planetsss and help the Republic whenever possible."

Tahiri smiled.

"You said there were other Jedi. How many?" she asked.

"A fair few. A couple you wouldn't not expect." Xamar said furtively.

Tooka grinned.

"It is good to have you back my friend. How did you come to be on Nar Shaddaa?" she asked.

"I wasss trying to finish the job your errant Padawan here started. We have a sssecret bassse, and we act out of there. We go to troubled worldsss, helping the common people. Asss sssuch, Nar Shaddaa wasss ssstill a troubled location. I went to clean up the lassst of the Refugee Sssector. I alssso went to root out the lassst of that droid's influence and clam the place down. Luckily, it's relatively clean now. And there wasss the fact that we figured you would return, ssso one of usss would be able to get into contact."

GOTO floated in as Xamar finished his rendition.

"I have accessed all the droids memories and have cross referenced the command codes. I now know what list they are using and can command every one of my droids. I know where the fleet is. Set your course for the Rentharia system." he ordered, then left.

Atton scowled.

"Can we get the fleet then dump him?"

Tooka snorted.

"Little chance. He'll rig the fleet so that he's indispensable. Come along. Let's go. The sooner we're there, the sooner we're out of danger." she said.

Atton altered the course and the ship proceeded on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Huntis, they have changed their course." the sensor officer said.

"Excellent. Follow them. I do not intend for them to escape me." she said evilly.

Her fleet turned around and headed for the Rentharia system.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several long, uneventful hours, the _Hawk _finally arrived at the Rentharia system. In front of them was the system's tiny star, surrounded by a small fleet.

"There it is. I will activate it, save us getting too close." GOTO said.

The fleet came online quickly, and started to drift towards them.

"We have three more of my yachts and their firepower, and six frigates." he said.

The GOTO Cruiser was just the same as his yacht, but with a little bit more firepower. The frigate was a large, flat circular disk, with a massive engine bank flanking each side. Around them buzzed tiny pentagon shaped fighters.

"It's not much but it will certainly help." GOTO said.

Tahiri nodded.

"So, you're in command of all this, and you're giving it to the Republic?"

GOTO made a grating noise.

"Donating it is a better word." he said.

"We need all the ships we can get." Atton said as the fleet formed up around him.

"A fine addition to the navy. Let us hope it lasts a long time." Tooka added.

"What about the droidsss inssside the vessel?" Xamar asked cautiously.

"All under Republic command also." GOTO said.

"Good." Xamar said, nodding.

Atton swore.

"A fleet's coming out of hyperspace! Looks like you were right Tooka. Your Sith isn't dead after all." he said grimly.

A massive cruiser erupted from hyperspace, flanked by two _Interdictor_s. Beside them were ships they hadn't seen before. One was in the shape of a flattened talon, while the other looked like flame with wings sticking out of the bottom.

"What are they!?" Xamar demanded in shock.

"They are the Sith cruisers. The big one is a _Torture _class Command Ship. If I remember right, the flat one is a _Sinister _class frigate and the other is a _Relentless _class carrier." Tahiri moaned.

"They're launching fighters!" Atton cried.

GOTO turned to him.

"Get us out of here. We do not have enough firepower to combat that new cruiser."

"Agreed. Flee young one." Tooka urged.

Turbolaser shots started passing between the two fleets as the Sith fleet closed in.

"They're hailing usss." Xamar said worriedly.

Tahiri reluctantly activated the hologram to reveal the smiling Sith Lord.

"Darth Huntis." Tooka growled.

"Master Jedi. I have been charged with preventing the droid from joining his fleet with yours, and I intend to do that. Stand down, or be annihilated." she said.

Tooka leaned forward.

"We cant win. We must flee." she said.

Atton turned to GOTO.

"Get your fleet ready."

The Sith fighters and lasers were getting closer.

"They are prepared." GOTO stated.

"Now!" Atton yelled, and the fleet jumped to lightspeed.

They were free…for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Recall the fighters. And prepare for hyperspace." she ordered.

"Lady Huntis, they will just keep running." the captain said.

"Then we shall just keep chasing them. They'll run out of places to run to eventually. now carry out my orders."

"Yes my lady."

Huntis turned and looked out of the viewport. Smiling evilly, she said

"There is nowhere that you can run to that I wont find you."

The chase was on.

**A short chapter. Sorry it isnt so good. Next one should be better as the chase continues!**

**This chapter was just to establish where Xamar's been and the enemy fleet. Now, the chase begins, and the war with it.**

**I'll write the next chapter later, after Doctors. Until next time, please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

15

The fleet leapt out of hyperspace.

"How did they find us so fast?" Atton demanded.

Tooka frowned.

"When she was sniffing around in here she may have put a tracing beacon on us. We need to find it."

GOTO made an irritated noise.

"My fleet isn't strong enough to stop hers. I don't have enough starfighters to hold her off either. If we run into her again, we'd best flee."

"We cant flee all the time." Xamar said.

Tahiri frowned.

"Our best bet would be to make for Telos. There's ships there that we can use to back us up." she said.

"Not if they're all deploying to worlds that are about to be invaded there wont be." Xamar said sadly.

"Typical. Never any ships around when you need them." GOTO snarled.

Tooka came in, stomping grumpily.

"May her spawn be eaten by an Acklay! She did bug us!" she said angrily, throwing down a small tracer beacon.

T3 trundled in, blatting rudely.

"I know T3. We'll get her my little friend, yes we will." Tooka promised.

Atton turned to them.

"Well, what do we do? If GOTO's fleet cant fight against hers, we'd best flee straight for Telos." he said.

Tahiri shook her head anxiously.

"Not if you're right and theres little there. We were lucky when Empirus attacked. We never had to deal with a _Torture _class ship. We'll need an _Inexpugnable_ to deal with them, if not more than one. Unfortunately, due to their cost, each fleet only has one. And I doubt there are going to be enough _Hammerhead_s left at Telos to kill the thing. We need to deal with all her other ships first if we're to have any chance of stopping her, or of getting rid of that ship of hers. They're very powerful."

"It depends how may fighter squadrons she has. If we can use all my fighter squadrons, we can cause a lot of damage in bombing runs while my ships whittle down the shields. How many squadrons do _Torture_s have?" GOTO asked.

"Ten." Tahiri said.

"Well that blows that plan out of the water." he said simply.

"I have some ships, from the volunteers. Only three _Hammerhead_s, but any help is better than none." Xamar said.

T3 whistled.

"He has a point. Carth's bound to have ships nearby. He can hopefully divert some to our aid if we contact him. And the Telos, Dantooine and Taris ReCon Forces are nearby. They could help." Tooka said.

"But that will leave the worlds they are trying to rebuild open to attack. I know Gadon Thek wont allow Taris to be undefended. And the Dantooine force has to stay there until Visas and Mical evacuate the planet." Xamar said.

"how come you know so much?" Tahiri asked, confident they hadn't mentioned it.

Xamar grinned.

"I know many things." he said elusively.

"He'll have foreseen it. He's a Seer remember?" Tooka said pointedly.

"So, we're left with Carth and the Telos force." Atton said, deflated.

"We cant even call Mandalore or Queen Talia or Zaalbar. We're on our own." Tahiri said sadly.

"And under attack!" GOTO yelled.

Huntis fleet leapt out of hyperspace and opened fire.

"Get us out of here! All ships, priority jump! Execute option Delta-Beta 813!" GOTO barked.

His fleet leapt forward, and Atton followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huntis smiled. The fact that they had dawdled was very good for her. It had allowed them to make up for lost time.

"Excellent. We are gaining. Jump!" she barked.

"Yes my lady!"

Her fleet then hastened after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They dropped out of lightspeed far from the last location.

"Damn it, why didn't it deactivate!?" Atton yelled in fury.

"It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out where we were. Even if it turned off, she still had our general direction." GOTO stated.

Tahiri frowned.

"We're agreed this fleet isn't big enough to harm Huntis. Isn't there any other fleets nearby, aside from the ReCon forces and Carth's?" she asked.

"The fleet that belongs to that pirate friend of Mission's and the Saquesqan one." Tooka said.

"So, them combined with Carth and Valkyr's may get us somewhere. But not far enough. We wouldn't be able to kill that command ship, even with all those ships." Atton said.

"They cant be that powerful." Xamar stated.

"They could be. And until we're sure, we're entitled to fear the worst." Tahiri said.

"Isn't there a couple of small Republic fleets dotted around?" GOTO asked.

"A few but we wont be able to take them all, or other worlds will be undefended."

"They're back! We really must stop talking!" Xamar cried as Huntis' fleet jumped out of hyperspace.

Their fleet jumped away again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're getting closer. Soon, we will taste the fear of the prey." Huntis purred.

Her fleet jumped after their quarry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xamar shoved his way to the comm board.

"When we drop out I shall summon my fleet." he said.

"How will we know where to send them?" Tahiri said in a muffled voice, as she was being crushed against the console beside her.

"Silence, and I will see." he closed his eyes.

"A large space station I think. With large wings on the side." Xamar said.

GOTO made a sheepish noise.

"Oops. I forgot about my space station."

They all turned to look at him, and T3 jabbed him with a shock.

"You have a space station!?" Atton demanded.

"Blasted heap of modern technology! May your circuits rust away into nothingness! What's the location!?" Tooka yelled.

GOTO uploaded it into the nav computer as the fleet dropped out of lightspeed.

"Useless heap of junk. Master Green Beard calling Master No Eyes, come in please."

A soft female voice answered instantly.

"Acknowledging. What's wrong?"

"Get the fleet to these coordinates. I shall meet you there." Xamar said, and the comm turned off.

Huntis' fleet suddenly erupted from lightspeed.

"Go!" GOTO cried, and they shot away, throwing Tooka and T3 back into the corridor as they lurched forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huntis smiled evilly.

"Closer, closer." she purred as they leapt after the prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who do we call now?" Tahiri asked as they fled.

"No one until you help me up!" Tooka squeaked from the corridor.

Sighing, Atton went to retrieve her, and Xamar promptly took his seat.

"We shall call Admiral Onasi. Perhaps he can get some ships to us. And if we call Agamar we can hopefully get the Saquesqans and Mission's friend to help, and if we call Taris and Dantooine, they can hopefully send ships, and if they contact Commander Athacorr, he can hopefully send ships too." Xamar said.

"We can mount a defence, and hopefully hold them off until reinforcements arrive." GOTO said.

Tahiri shook her head.

"There aren't any to spare. The Republic is now split into fleets with specific things to do. There aren't enough ships to have free roaming fleets anymore. Thus, we have a problem. The closest would be the Inner Rim Defence Fleet, or Admiral Cede at Manaan." she said worriedly.

Atton and Tooka came back in, T3 whistling angrily.

"We have no choice young one. We must call the ones Xamar mentioned. Hopefully they will get us more ships, indeed yes." she said.

Xamar closed his eyes.

"So he's a genuine Seer?" Atton whispered to Tooka.

"Yes. But he doesn't always get it right." she said sadly.

"What do you see?" GOTO asked sceptically.

"Two _Inexpugnable_s if that's any consolation." he said.

"Oh good. Is it accurate?" Tahiri asked.

"Fairly." Xamar said, miffed.

"Get ready. We're coming out of lightspeed." Tooka said.

Tahiri reached for the comm as the fleet shot out.

"Tahiri to Admiral Onasi, come in please!"

"Yes Tahiri?" came the voice after a few seconds.

"We need a fleet! Quickly! And one with an _Inexpugnable_ in it! Darth Huntis is chasing us! Make sure you have a powerful fleet! Call in all the favours you're owed!" she said anxiously.

"Alright, alright! I will! Where?"

She sent him the information.

"Thank the Force Admiral Sommos just arrived for a visit. Don't get killed!" Carth snapped as the comm crackled off.

"We've done all we can." Tooka said sadly.

Atton then brightened.

"Wait, where are we?" he asked.

T3 displayed the holo.

"Good. The Black Whirlpool is nearby. We can make a stand there. It'll hopefully drag her ship down!" he said.

The Black Whirlpool was a massive black hole that was a killer to massive ships. People in small one or two man ships played games when they skirted as close to the event horizon as they could get without getting sucked in.

"Huntis isn't fool enough to follow us there." Tooka said.

"And how is she still following us?" Xamar asked.

"The Force. She's the Lady of Hunting. She's homing in on us with the Force. The tracer was only needed at first. She can now hunt our Force presences." Tooka said irritably.

GOTO seemed to be mulling something over.

"Head for the black hole."

"What!?" Tahiri asked.

Huntis fleet suddenly arrived, and they jumped again.

"What do you plan to do once there?" Xamar asked as he turned back to face them.

"I have an EMP mine on each of my ship. We can knock out her ships, and they'll be crushed in the black hole. She's bound to follow us." he said.

Xamar looked at Tooka.

"It's crazy enough to work." she said reluctantly.

"Very well. May the Force be with us." Xamar said tiredly.

The fleet pulled out of lightspeed and set their course for the Black Whirlpool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huntis dropped her fleet out.

"Heading to the Black Whirlpool? Fools. The place where you intend to kill us will be your grave." she said with a smile.

The fleet then jumped after their prey for the final time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fleet arrived, and immediately felt the tugging of the gravity as they passed over the top of the black hole.

"All power to engines!" Atton cried, back in the pilot seat.

"Will the droids handle this?" Tooka asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. They can fly the ships. I hope." GOTO muttered.

The ships were struggling in a straight line as they passed over the black hole.

"We're doomed." Tahiri whispered.

"No we're not. Just hang on." Atton said.

Xamar's eyes suddenly widened.

"When was the computer updated!?" he demanded, grabbing Atton.

"About a year ago. Why?"

"Fool boy! The hole will have gotten bigger since then!"

Below them, the massive hole was raging around them, trying to suck everything in.

"Go up!" Xamar yelled.

"I'm trying! Who knew that the hole got bigger!?" Atton screamed.

"Simple physics!" Xamar barked back.

The fleet slowly edged up. As they did so, the gravity pulling at them was slightly less.

"Right, full forward. Huntis is coming!" Tooka said worriedly.

At that moment, Huntis fleet arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Got them at last. I can feel their fear. Launch all fighter squadrons." she said in an excited voice.

She smiled as the fighters poured from the ships. She had them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They observed as fighters sped from the cruiser's holds, and turbolasers opened up, clashing against the shields of GOTO's ships.

"Oh no. The _Entrepreneur _reports shield trouble." GOTO stated.

As soon as he said it, the shields gave way, and turbolasers ripped the frigate apart, with the wreckage tumbling down into the maw of the Whirlpool.

"Blast it!" Tahiri cursed.

"Calm Padawan. We're not done yet."

GOTO hummed his assent.

"All craft, fire EMP weapons!"

Mines shot from the backs of all eight of the remaining ships.

"Detonate." he ordered.

A massive blue, crackling energy wave passed out from the mines, catching all the Sith ships in the blast.

Simultaneously, all the lights on the Sith ships went out as they shut down and started to dip towards the centre of the hole.

"Yeehah!" Atton whooped.

"Get us out of here. The blast will only have them out for five minutes. They shouldn't survive, but I don't want to be here if they do." GOTO warned.

With that, the fleet finally escaped the gravity well and shot away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huntis swore as her fleet shut down around her.

"Sithspit!" she swore, crashing her fist against her chair.

"My lady, all ships are unresponsive. Most of our fighters are being pulled into the hole!" the comm officer yelled.

"Don't sit there telling me about it! Get the ship back online!" she roared in fury.

"My lady! Look!"

Huntis watched in despair as the _Searcher_, her _Relentless _carrier was brought down into the maw of the hole and ripped apart by the massive natural forces.

"Blast it!" she roared.

"Mam, we're coming back online!"

"Get us out of here! Signal any remaining starfighters to meet us outside of the gravity's pull!"" she snapped.

She watched in horror as her two _Sinister _frigates, the _Amazon _and the _Seeker_ were also ripped apart. Three of her ships gone.

"My lady, the two Interdictors are coming back online but report they cant escape. And we only have about three squadrons outside. Add that to the three we still had left in our hangars…"

Huntis was choked up. Her fleet was destroyed. She watched as the _Spearwoman_ was torn apart, and watched sadly as the _Huntress _slowly floated to join it. Her entire fleet, aside from the _Artemis _itself, was gone. They would pay for this.

"Get the fighters on board, and then follow them. They…will…pay." she swore in her most deadly voice.

Too scared of their leader to do anything else, her crew hurried to obey, and as soon as the fighters were onboard, it shot to lightspeed.

**A true lucky break there! Now it's only Huntis and her command ship to deal with. But soemthing makes me think that she will not die easily.**

**We meet some new characters next time, but you'll have to wait a couple of chapters to find out the identities of the Jedi Rangers. The clever ones amongst you will be able to guess who one is...**

**Until next time then, please read, review, and vote in the poll!**


	21. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

16

The fleet limped away from the Black Whirlpool, bound for GOTO's space station.

"She's alive." Tooka said certainly.

"Guess it was too much to hope for that we'd wipe out the entire fleet." Atton said.

"All being well we will have some time with which to marshal a defence. and by all rights, she shouldn't have as many fighters for us to contend with." GOTO said.

T3 whistled.

"I know T3. We'll just have to hope that Carth could gather enough of a fleet to kill it." Tahiri said sadly.

Xamar closed his eyes again.

"Well dear boy?" Tooka asked.

Xamar opened his eyes and frowned.

"Difficult to see."

T3 wooed sadly.

"I know. We'll have at most fifteen minutes before she arrives." Tahiri said worriedly.

Tooka shook his head.

"This is my fault for never teaching you physics. Appallingly boring subject. But by the time she gets her ship back to right and out of the gravity well of the hole, it will give us at least another fifteen minutes. We have half an hour at least, provided we push it."

"We're going as fast as we can. Now, do you have any small ships on board? I will need to go to my fighter squadrons." Xamar said.

"Sorry, no." Tahiri said.

Tooka frowned.

"We cant risk Huntis escaping. We will drop you, GOTO and T3 off at the station. From there you can do whatever. The three of us will then go after Darth Huntis." Tooka said.

"Can we take her?" Atton asked.

"I think so. I did nearly kill her before."

"Ok. We'll go with you. And all being well Master Doneeta and Willum will be with Carth, so we can have help if we need it." Tooka said.

Atton sighed.

"Here we go then." he said.

"Indeed. The war truly begins today." Xamar said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fleet arrived at a massive needle shaped space station, with two large half circle wings sticking out from it.

"Take us in. I will lead from the command centre. Utility droid, you come with me." GOTO ordered.

T3 whistled rudely.

"Do as he says please T3. You got lucky with Empirus. I don't want Huntis frying you." Tahiri said kindly, patting his head.

The eight cruisers GOTO had formed up around the space station.

"The station is armed, but not excessively so. But it has several fighter squadrons that we can use."

Tooka was looking out the viewport anxiously, standing on the consoles to get a better view.

"Where are the other ships!? There should be more!" she said urgently.

Xamar smiled.

"They are coming."

No sooner had he said it than three _Hammerhead_ class cruisers shot out of hyperspace.

"Told you so. Commander Darkvenge, do you copy?" he asked.

"Yes Master Xamar. We're all ready for your orders."

"Good. I will be over presently."

GOTO made a scan, then turned to Atton.

"Don't take us into the station. There is no gravity in some places and I don't fancy bouncing around for ages. Take us to the _Patriot_." he ordered.

"As you command your roundness." Atton said grumpily.

GOTO harrumphed as Atton complied.

"Ships leaving hyperspace." Tooka said.

"How do you know?" Tahiri asked, not having heard anything.

"Because the neon colours just went on to show they're friendlies and burned my toes." Tooka said with a wince.

She was right, as two _Inexpugnable _class cruisers, five _Hammerhead_s and two _Strikefast_ class cruisers all shot out of lightspeed.

Tahiri knocked Tooka off the console as she dove for the comm.

"Carth, you made it!" she said happily.

"Yes. Where are they? I want to make them suffer." Carth said in a voice none had heard before.

"Coming. Be patient." Atton said as Tooka got up, cursing her Padawan.

"Anyone else to come?" Xamar asked.

"Yes. I asked Bedon, and the leader of the Saquesqans and they said they could come. They've dropped off their refugees at Agamar and are willing to help us fight this battle. They're en route now." Carth reported.

He had just said it when Bedon's fleet of one _Hammerhead_, three _Strikefast_s and three _Transport_s arrived, closely followed by the Saquesqan Royal Barge, another _Strikefast _and another _Transport_. The barge looked like two massive shells joined together by a narrow bridge.

"This is Tsslak. We are here to fight the Sith." the former ruler of Saquesqa said.

"Welcome your honour. We are most grateful for your assistance." Tooka said softly.

"Thank you Master Jedi. Bedon, let us get ready."

Atton landed the ship, and GOTO, Xamar and T3 got off.

"May the Force be with you my old friend." Tooka said.

"And you my dear." Xamar said, and then Atton took the ship out of the yacht and got it ready.

"Here we go again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth rubbed his head wearily. More Sith animals to obliterate from the galaxy.

"Admiral, Admiral Sommos would like a word." the captain said.

"Display it on my personal screen captain."

Sommos' kindly face materialised before him.

"Carth, you look terrible. sit this one out. I'm quite capable of leading both your ships and mine." she said.

She was an older woman, with steel grey hair. She had a harsh, but caring face, with wise blue eyes. She had fought in both the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, and had been trying to rebuild the fleet with Admiral Dodonna ever since.

"I'm fine Noma."

She raised a steely eyebrow.

"No you are not. You are not fine at all. Your son has just been killed by the Sith! No one would be fine. Let me take over the battle, for your own sake."

Carth vehemently shook his head.

"I'm going to make them pay." he said furiously.

Noma glared.

"Don't become what you despise."

She then vanished.

"Sir, the Sith ship is arriving!"

Carth grinned evilly.

"Blast it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Artemis _shot into the area, and Huntis immediately swore.

"My lady!"

Thirty ships were waiting for her, and all the fighters to go with them.

"Thirty five squadrons my lady! We're doomed! We must retreat!"

Huntis turned to snarl at the captain.

"We cant. The station, which has just added another five squadrons to the mix, is generating a gravity well. We have a slight advantage in that their cruisers cannot directly engage us for fear of losing their ships. They need all they have for what is to come. So, we can focus on the fighters. And our long range turbolasers are much better than theirs. Fire at will!"

A torrent of turbolaser fire erupted form the command ship, clipping away at the shields of all the ships arrayed against them.

"Fighters are coming in!"

"Deploy our own squadrons and activate the anti-fighter turrets. Blast them apart." Huntis ordered with a snarl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atton gunned the engines of the _Ebon Hawk_, and the ship lurched forward, flanked by new triangular ships with large wings sticking out from them.

"We are your escort. Good luck to you." Xamar said.

"Thank you my friend." Tooka said.

The ten fighters flew around them as the Sith Blade fighters shot towards them, backed up by the massive patchwork of turbolaser fire from the enemy ships.

"We're going to be pulverised!" Tooka screamed as Atton jerked the ship out of harms way.

"Be quiet Master. He's a fantastic pilot." Tahiri said fondly, and Atton blushed.

"Oh boy. I think I'm going to be sick. Whether from your lovvy-duvvyiness or his flying I'm not sure." Tooka said grumpily.

The fighters sped onward, their charge in the middle of them.

"Right Rangers, we need to get them to the hangar. Form up!" Xamar barked.

"Might we join the battle Master Xamar?"

Two Aurek fighters suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"It would be an honour to have two more Jedi Master Doneeta. Forward!" Xamar said.

The squadron of Jedi flanked the freighter as it dove, twisted, turned and twirled through the interlocking fields of fire that were making it so difficult for the cruisers to get close enough to attack the monstrosity. The group travelled forward, lasers coming from the Jedi fighters and then Tahiri as she went into the gunwell, with Blade fighters blowing apart all around them.

"Ready? Now!" Xamar cried, and the fighters broke off, giving the _Hawk _a clear run to the top hangar. Atton breathed a sigh of relief as he set the ship down, having survived the gauntlet.

"This is where the fun begins." Tooka said happily, and they left the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth snarled as the turbolaser shots erupted from the _Artemis_.

"Full forward! Blast them with everything we have!"

The _Starlight _started to move onward, its own turbolaser cannons opening up.

"Sir, we're taking damage, and our fighter escort says its very thick out there."

Carth ignored him.

"Full forward!" he yelled.

Sommos' holo suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Admiral Onasi, what in the name of the Force do you think you're doing!? We cannot assault that ship until some of it's weapons are taken out! Stop your advance!" she barked.

"No." he snarled.

Sommos narrowed her eyes.

"I should have taken command before. Admiral Onasi, I am removing you from command for the duration of this battle. Crew of the _Starlight_, stop your advance and return to the fold of the fleet. If Admiral Onasi tries anything, use any necessary force to deal with him. I am in command now."

Her holo vanished, and Carth took a step back. He couldn't explain what had happened, but Sommos removing him from command had shocked him out of it. He watched as his crew performed her orders, and sat down, afraid and alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sommos sighed in despair. The war hadn't even officially begun yet, and they were losing men through grief. She hated to do that to Carth, but he couldn't be allowed to endanger others in his pursuit of vengeance. Revenge had no place when you were in charge of lives other than your own. He had to lock it away.

"Fool boy." she hissed under her breath.

She gave a sigh and turned to her captain.

"Get me a link to Master Xamar."

A second later, it clicked.

"Admiral Sommos."

"Two things. firstly, I have removed Carth from command. Do not follow any orders he may give. Secondly, can you take out some of those turrets please so I can make it up to Carth by blasting big holes in that ship?"

"Certainly Admiral. Oh, and Tooka's team is on board the ship. They're after Huntis."

"Best of luck to them. Good luck Xamar."

"Thank you. And you."

She watched in satisfaction as Xamar's squadron flipped around and headed back at the _Artemis_.

"Get all our fighters ready. As soon as that beast loses some of it's teeth, I want the entire mouth done." she said.

Her fleet was poised and ready, awaiting their opportunity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xamar frowned. Carth had been removed from command. However, Admiral Sommos was a fine commander.

"Right Rangers, lets go. Admiral Sommos cant shoot the thing until she can get closer. That means we need to take out some of the weapons that could blow a hole in her day. No Eyes, you take Three Flight. Big Ears, you take two flight. Master Doneeta and Willum, join Three Flight." Xamar said, eager to keep all identities secret until another time.

Xamar watched as the ones known as Pink Tails went on his wing.

"Here we go. Pink Tails and I will fly straight ahead, and we shall fire missiles at the first two cannons. Two Blades and Escapee will follow us, firing at the next two. Go!" Xamar ordered.

The four fighters shot forward, jinking and diving through the crossfire from the _Artemis_. Near them, Master No Eyes, backed up by one known as Young Lover and Tott and Oss, they all shot towards the ship, also flying through the labyrinth of laser fire. On the other side, Big Ears, with her wing mate Bald Head, and the other one of Walrus Face and Cave Diver flew through the mesh of lasers to get close.

"Pink Tails, break left!"

"Go up Green Beard!"

The two did their assigned tasks and barely avoided destruction as two Sith Blade fighters shot up from nowhere. They were then blown apart, one by the fire erupting from the _Artemis _and the other by Escapee.

"You're safe Green Beard." a female voice said.

"Thank you. All forward!" Xamar urged.

The squadron skilfully avoided the lasers and shot under the shield sphere of the colossal cruiser, the fighters flat shape allowing them to go underneath the danger presented by the turrets.

"Fire!" Xamar ordered.

A squadron's worth of missiles shot out from the fighters, crashing into the turrets. Bouts of flame erupted, and Xamar knew that twelve of the weapon emplacements were down.

"All of you, form up. If we take out the shield generator, we can make the fleet's job a lot easier." Escapee ordered.

The twelve travelled in a straight line, using their lasers to blast away at other laser emplacements, removing a lot of danger for the approaching Allied forces. The GOTO frigates were accelerating towards the cruiser, their ion cannons firing away at the shields, determined to break them down enough for the heavily armed ships to cause some damage.

"All of you get ready." Two Blades said as they pulled up at the foot of the command tower.

"This will require split second timing. All fighters, fire on my command." Walrus Face said.

The squadrons shot up the command tower, their fingers tensely poised over the trigger.

"Now!"

Twelve missiles shot from the fighters, detonating the two massive shield spheres on top of the cruiser in a fiery explosion.

"Excellent job! All Enforcer Fighters, start blowing apart that ship's weapons!" Sommos ordered from the bridge of the _Independent_.

The Republic fighters, aided by the squid like Saquesqan fighters and GOTO's pentagonal fighters, shot forward, lasers and missiles blasting away at the ship. However, while it was wounded, the ship could still cause a lot of damage, with it's remaining turbolasers still blasting away at the closing Republic forces.

"Shoot what you want! I don't think anyone will mind." Xamar said, and they threw themselves into the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huntis swore as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Blast it! Damage report." she snapped.

"Both shield generators are gone mam! We're completely defenceless! Also, we've lost at least twenty four of our cannons!"

She fixed him with a glare.

"When you're on a ship with about two hundred such things, twenty four is rather insignificant. Activate all weapons, and divert all power to any form of shields you can get up. Use the torpedo launchers and activate the point defence systems. I don't want this ship damaged any further!"

"My lady, we can get no shields at all! The generators are gone! Which also means that the Republic can bomb us away at their leisure."

She snarled.

"Turn us around. There's a full complement of weapons on our bottom. We'll teach them to interfere with us. All ahead! I want that station killed if we are to survive today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Admiral Sommos, the _Artemis_ is turning its belly towards us." her captain said.

"They must have more weapons. However, we can still bombard them until they fully turn. Have the _Starlight_, _Sojourn _and _Voyager _follow the prow of the ship around and keep firing at the exposed side. Divert half the Enforcer squadrons to the attack as well. All other ships are to aid us here. In fact, belay that. Have Bedon's fleet shoot up the flanks of the ship. The rest of us will deal with the belly of the beast." she said.

Carth's _Inexpugnable _and two _Hammerhead_s followed the rolling ship around, while Bedon's _Fortune_, the _Hammerhead_ fell back to allow his three _Strikefast _cruisers and his three _Transport_s to go firing up the side of the ship.

"Admiral, we have a lot of Sith fighters coming in!"

"Admiral Sommos to GOTO. Can you spare a couple of fighter squadrons?"

"They're on their way Admiral."

"Thank you."

"They're exposed mam!"

"Fire at will!"

As the belly of the _Artemis _appeared before them, its considerable firepower being unleashed as it did so, the _Independent¸ _Sommos' flagship, backed by her two_ Hammerhead_s, the _Corellia _and the _Drall_, opened fire, unleashing a barrage of green laser fire, disintegrating laser turrets, ion cannons and turbolasers.

"Commander Valkyr, if you would?" Sommos asked.

Commander Valkyr's flagship, the _Citadel_, shot out from under the _Independent_, its turbolasers blasting apart more of their weapons.

"Admiral! Weapon hatches are appearing!"

Sommos cursed. Weapon hatches were used by smugglers as a means of hiding what armament they were secretly carrying. The fact that the Sith had them did not bode well.

"They're missile launchers! And not just any! They're nuclear missile launchers!"

Sommos blanched

"Divert all Enforcers to blow them up now!" she barked.

"They've fired!"

Three nukes were flying up from the belly of the beast.

"Brace for impact!" Sommos yelled.

One missile crashed into the prow of the _Independent_, illuminating the viewscreen as it hit about fifty metres above them. Another shot past the ship and crashed into one of GOTO's yachts, the _Partisan_. As smoke erupted from the ship, the other crashed into the _Businessman_, its guard frigate, shredding the massive disk in half and ripping the ship in two.

"Status!"

"The shield took most of it Admiral, although the shield doors have shut, along with the radiation fields. Aside from that, we're fine."

Sommos nodded and frowned as the _Artemis _got ready to fire again.

"We need those launchers taken out!" she yelled.

GOTO's voice then came over the comm.

"Allow me Admiral. Two can play at that game." he said dangerously.

His cruisers, swarmed around by his fighters, then shot over the belly of the command ship, weathering the storm of laser fire as they attacked. Their turbolasers firing down, Sommos suddenly noticed strange energy readings.

"Meet the plasma cannons." GOTO said evilly.

A massive row of glowing blue energy balls fell from all the ships, blasting holes in the shell of the _Artemis_, with fire spilling out in all locations.

"Impressive. We shall discuss what other weapons you have after this battle." Sommos said.

"Admiral, we damaged them then. Looks like their stabilisers are going." someone called.

She saw that he was right. The _Artemis_ has been badly damaged by GOTO's run, and although the ship was turning to expose it's top to Sommos again, it was slowly listing to the left. She grinned as Carth's group came into view.

"All Republic forces, we have the advantage. The enemy is battered. Let us beat them. All _Inexpugnable_s and _Hammerhead_s are to focus all their firepower on the top of that ship. Take it down. Blow apart all weapons. Do not fire on the hangar! All _Strikefast_s and _Transport_s are to blow apart whatever weapons remain on the underside. All Enforcer fighters are to help up here. Aurek fighters, guard the capital ships. Light fighters, shoot apart those point defence lasers. Wizard fighters try to burst that gravity well. _Coral Reef_, if you could go around and take on the engines. I daresay GOTO will help."

As her orders were carried out, she allowed herself a small smile. They were winning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tahiri grunted as the ship was rocked by a massive load of explosion, below deck.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"They must be breaking through. If they're past the initial defences, they can just bomb this thing into oblivion. We better get a move on." Atton warned.

They hadn't had to fighter their way through thousands of troops as they had feared. After the initial bunch in the hangar, they had only ran into two more groups, the rest either running the ship, being lost in depressurised zones, being blown out into space, or getting ordered elsewhere.

The lift they were in slowed, and they exited in the corridor leading to the bridge. Three troopers were running for it.

"This ship has had it. Huntis can stay and die if she wants, but I'm not joining her." the leader said, to fervent agreement.

"Uh, sir."

The leader looked to see what his second was pointing at, and they felt his despair in the Force.

"Oh crap."

They collapsed to the ground as Tahiri's purple blades cut through them.

"Come. There is little time." Tooka said.

They got closer to the bridge as a large explosion rocked the ship.

"I take it that was the death of our bottom hangar?" Huntis asked from within.

"Yes my lady. It's gone, and the Wizard fighters are blasting away at the gravity well. If the antimatter catches fire, and explodes, the hole front of the ship will be blown up if we don't get dragged with it."

Huntis snarled, and then the door opened. Huntis drew her two sabers and sprang at them before they had a chance to react. Tooka met her in midlfight, her viridian blade blocking the Sith's two lethal lightsabers. Huntis gave a snarl and kicked Tooka in the chest, then grabbed her with the Force to throw her across the bridge and into the viewport, where she caused a crack. Tahiri twirled at the Sith who had attacked her master, and Huntis blocked her two blades with her own. Atton then attacked from behind, and Huntis sprang over Tahiri, blasting the Jedi with a Force push as she did so. As Tahiri staggered, Atton rushed at her, his sabers raised high to cleave her in two. Huntis let loose a barrage of Force lightning, which threw Atton screaming into a crewpit. Tooka then appeared from nowhere, swinging at Huntis' legs. Huntis gave a feral snarl, and kicked the Master to the ground as Tahiri leapt at her. Huntis blocked her attack once again, and swung at her. Tahiri was slowly forced back at Huntis' scarlet blades pushed her back, Tahiri losing more and more ground as Huntis stabbed and twirled at her. Barely avoiding a vicious swing, Tahiri ducked and took Huntis leg out from under her. The Sith crashed to the deck, but was up within a second, her sabers going for Tahiri's neck. Atton then reappeared, his sabers blocking the swing as Huntis turned her attention to him. Tahiri then came back and the two of them attacked together. They were no match for Huntis. Huntis was too powerful, her sabers forming an impenetrable defence around her. Atton's yellow blades couldn't get anywhere near, nor could Tahiri's purple. Blocking swings from both sabers on only one of her own blades, she shoved Atton away to focus entirely on Tahiri. Tahiri was forced back, her defence wavering under the brutal Sith attack, Huntis blades like a cyclone as they pushed her back with swing after swing. Then, catching the Jedi's two blades on one of her own, Huntis knocked the blades away and stabbed Tahiri through the shoulder. As Tahiri gave a scream, she knocked away the two lightsabers and stabbed her other shoulder, making Tahiri drop to the floor. Tooka then reappeared after a massive leap, her saber defending her fallen former Padawan.

"Fool Jedi." Huntis snarled.

Tooka, who had been thrown around a lot, was forced backwards with ease. Atton then leapt at Huntis, his blades swinging at her head. She sprang over, then unleashed a massive Force explosion that destroyed every console in the room, killed all the crewmen and further cracked the windows. Atton was sent away, spiralling like a rag doll, but Tooka managed to stand her ground. The diminutive Jedi darted at Huntis, who released a torrent of lightning at her. Tooka caught the attack on her blade, then realised her mistake. She wouldn't be able to use her lightsaber as a defence now that she had to hold off the lightning. Sure enough, Huntis lit one of her sabers, and, still firing lightning, rushed Tooka, her blade ready. Tooka blocked the swing, but had to let one hit her. The lightning crashed into her small body and sent her crashing into the door, creating a large dent as she dropped down. Tooka was beaten. Atton was missing, and Tahiri couldn't fight.

"You may have destroyed my fleet, but I will destroy you all." Huntis purred, and summoned Tahiri's and Tooka's sabers to her.

"Tahiri, back away!" Tooka urged weakly as Huntis approached her Padawan.

Tahiri couldn't move. The fight had drained her strength, and her wounds made it difficult to move. Huntis raised her own blades and prepared to bring them down on Tahiri's neck.

"Tahiri, no!" Tooka screamed.

"Shut up!" Huntis snarled, a jet of lightning blasting the Master.

Tahiri closed her eyes as Tooka screamed, and then heard the menacing hum of Huntis' sabers. Looking up at the enraged, beautiful Sith Lord, she accepted her fate.

"Die Jedi!" Huntis screamed, her blade coming down.

Then, a yellow beam of energy erupted from Huntis' chest, right through her heart. With a surprised gasp, Huntis dropped her sabers. She stood gasping for air, and then collapsed to the floor in a heap as the blade was pulled out.

"Get away from my girl you bitch." Atton said tiredly.

Tahiri gave a relieved sigh as Atton lifted her to her feet. Without further ado, she kissed him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"That's alrught." he said tiredly.

Tooka got to her feet, and picked up her lightsaber.

"Excelelnt work dear boy. you are now promoted to 'good bum'" she said fondly.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Tahiri and I probably wont make the ship if that's what you're asking." she said sadly.

"It's alright." he said, wincing as he moved.

He got out his comm.

"T3, can you get the _Hawk_ out of this cruiser?"

T3 whistled an affirmative, and they watched as the ship flew out of the cruiser on it's own accord.

"And what do we do?" Tahiri asked weakly, as she replaced her sabers at her waist.

"Use the escape pods."

The space around the _Artemis _was full of escape pods as many people abandoned their ship. The Republic bombardment had crippled the ship, and a lucky shot from the Saquesqan _Strikefast_ cruiser _Saquesqan_ had ignited the antimatter. The gravity well had exploded during the duel, and the front of the ship was now gone. The bottom hangar was gone, and flames were belching from multiple holes in the cruiser's surface and from the engines. The turbolasers were in ruins, and fire was escaping from the remaining hangar.

"This ship has had it. Come on. Let's abandon ship."

They watched as Xamar's three _Hammerhead _cruisers, the _Fastflow_, the _Quicksilver _and the _Swiftsong _blew apart the top hangar now that they didnt need the ship. Limping away from the bridge, they entered an escape pod as a turbolaser bolt shredded the front viewport. As the massive dented door closed behind them, Atton pulled the lever and the pod shot away from the _Artemis_.

"We did it." he said wearily, as Tahiri snuggled close to him.

"Indeed. I just hope that is not the calibre of all the Sith Lords, or we are in severe trouble." Tooka said, then promptly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are clear Admiral." Xamar reported.

"Good. Well, nothings stopping us now. All forces, concentrate all your firepower on that cruiser."

The Allied forces opened fire, with the bridge of the _Artemis _exploding in a flare of fire. As their turbolasers crashed into the ship, there was suddenly a warning klaxon.

"It's finished mam. Three…two…one…"

And with that, the _Artemis _blew apart in a roiling mass of flame.

Sommos smiled.

"All forces, this is Admiral Sommos. Excellent job. The battle is over."

There was a cheer from the entire fleet. True, they had outnumbered the enemy very badly, but the power of the ship was nothing to be sniffed at. And the fact that a Sith had been killed certainly aided their cause.

"All fighters, return to your cruisers. Start bringing in the escape pods. Master Xamar, I would speak with you. Come on over. Congratulations everyone. It may only be a minor victory, but it is still a victory." she said.

She then left the bridge, the crew behind her giving victory cries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have recovered Master Tooka and the Exile?" Tott Doneeta asked.

"We have. They're all in kolto tanks now. They'll be fine. Atton was the one that killed Huntis. Stabbed her right through the chest." Sommos said over the holo.

"Excellent. I shall report to the other Jedi. I will see you back at Telos Admiral." he said, and vanished.

Sommos turned and left her quarters, to be met by Xamar as she left.

"Master Xamar. It has been some time." she said as she shook his hand.

"Indeed Admiral. It's good to see you."

They walked together down the corridor.

"A great victory. As you said, it may be minor, but at least it was a victory." Xamar said.

"Indeed. We lost several fighter squadrons, and one of GOTO's frigates, but it could have been much worse if her entire fleet had been here. As such, I am going to see to it that everyone aboard the _Hawk _when they defeated her fleet gets the Hero's Cross."

Xamar was taken aback and flushed.

"Thank you Admiral."

"That's alright. It will interest you to know that although all battered and bruised, Atton, Tahiri and Tooka have been recovered and are in the kolto tank. They will all be as right as rain by the time we reach Telos. And due to his Corellian heritage, and the fact that I'm the Corellian Admiral, I will see to it that Atton gets the Bloodstripes as well for his part in killing Darth Huntis."

Xamar was shocked.

"It was him?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. From what I managed to get from him, he killed her when she tried to part Tahiri's head from her shoulders. Stabbed her in the back."

Xamar nodded.

"Very good. How long until we reach Telos?" he asked.

"We will leave soon. Most of the escape pods have been gathered, and we're dealing with the prisoners at the moment. As soon as we have the last few pods, we'll set off. One thing I hate about victory: it's a lot more complicated than defeat."

Xamar chortled.

"I'd be willing to put up with it." he said happily.

She smiled.

"As will I. The day I prefer defeat over victory is the day when the Republic is in flames around us."

"Well quite. What are you going to do about Carth?" he asked.

Sommos gave a great sigh.

"I knew I should have taken command from the first. All the things that have happened to him, and now the death of Dustil, tipped him over the edge. Now, I've probably lost his trust, and undermined the faith his own men have in him."

"But?"

"But until we're sure he's back in his right mind, I cannot allow him to command. I will contact Admiral Dodonna as soon as we get to Telos, but I think she will say the same thing. If so, I will have to command both his fleet and my own until he's back in business. Unfortunately, Masters Doneeta and Willum aided you. I'm not disputing that, but if they hadn't, they could have kept an eye on him. Not to worry. A small loss. When we get back to Telos, I will have a friend of his keep an eye on him. When I call Forn, I'll ask her to send either Bastila or Mission to baby-sit him until he's back to normal."

"How has he reacted?"

"According to his captain, he just sat there for the rest of the battle and let them get on with it. He then went to his quarters and has sat staring at the ceiling since it ended. He will need a lot of psychological evaluation before I'm convinced he's fit to command. I will see what the future holds for him."

Xamar closed his eyes.

"Well?" she asked, knowing he was peering at Carth's future.

"He'll be fine I think. But I have gotten things wrong before."

She patted his arm sympathetically.

"Never mind. Relax Xamar. We won. Get some rest. I fear we're all going to need it before long." she said, and walked away, leaving Xamar clearly dismissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Phobas entered Andeddu's dark study, and bowed before him as he turned to face her.

"My lord, I have grave news."

The corpse raised dead skin in a questioning glance.

"Yes?"

"Darth Huntis has been killed and her fleet destroyed."

Andeddu bared his teeth and walked close to her. She knew what was coming. He was going to punish her for allowing such a failure. She didn't flinch.

He then used the Force to stand her upright.

"Summon all the other Lords. It is time."

**Another Sith Lord down. However, she was very powerful. What does this mean for our side ?**

**A victory for the Republic. Make the most of it.**

**Poor Carth. What will happen to him? Was Xamar's prediction true?**

**On Xamar, Im sorry, but I cant face doing 3 s's every time he speaks. So, i'm afriad youll just have to imagine it.**

**What will happen next? Time for what? Things are coming to a head at last.**

**Next chapter, we travel to the galactic capital and deal with the politicians. Then, things get messy!**

**Oh, and those of you wondering, Admiral Sommos is mentioned in the KOTOR comics.**

**Until next time, please read, review and vote in the poll!**


	22. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

17

Their shuttle arrived at Coruscant and descended through the atmosphere. While much of the rest of the galaxy had been affected in some way by the war, Coruscant had escaped the last few conflicts relatively unscathed, with only Exar Kun's raid in the Great Sith War and events related to the Jedi Covenant three years before the end of the Mandalorian Wars scarring the landscape. They overflew the burnt out husk of the Draay Estate, which had been damaged in Operation Vindication, and flew straight to the military command centre for their meeting with Admiral Dodonna.

As they went over Coruscant, Mission was taken aback by the sheer scale of the city. Taris seemed like a tiny village compared to this. Well, at least it was before Malak had bombarded it into dust. She watched as streams of landspeeders and airbuses passed below them as their shuttle got priority to arrive at the Admiralty.

The Admiralty was a large spire, with a rounded top and several landing platforms sticking out of it. Their shuttle set down on the topmost platform, and they left their ship.

"The city's massive, even by my standards!" Mission exclaimed as they stepped outside.

Revan smiled.

"Jolee says he remembers this planet when it was a small town with a well. Somehow I doubt it. He'd be older than the Rakatans if he was."

Bastila sniffed.

"He looks it." she said cheekily.

"At the moment we all look older than we really are. It's fighting numerous wars that does it." Revan said tiredly.

Zaalbar gave a cry as Grand Admiral Dodonna, Supreme Commander of the Republic Armed Forces stepped through, looking older, careworn and harassed. Her brown hair was still neatly trimmed, but there wad a lot of grey in it. Wrinkles had appeared on her face, and she seemed very tired.

"Hello. Welcome to Coruscant." she said tiredly as she threw a datapad over the edge of the platform.

"I hope that wasn't necessary." Mission said as she shook the Admiral's hand.

"No. Just requisitions. I throw one over the edge every week."

"That's alright then."

She led them inside.

"If you see Senator Elcal Borgis of Ghorman, please restrain me. He came up with a very clever bill in Senate this morning. Seemingly Senators are to be breathing down my neck, Admiral Sommos' neck and Admiral Vang's neck. Problem is, I just got word from Admiral Sommos. She had to remove Carth from command, so…"

"What!?" Revan demanded.

Dodonna sighed wearily.

"Sorry. I could have told you that a bit better. Carth deliberately endangered the people under his command. He wanted to harm the Sith and was prepared to get his men killed to do so, so Noma removed him from command. Since then, he hasn't moved a muscle. Its like he's given up. Not surprising what hes been through. So, a bunch of psychologists are going out to assess him. And she wants either Bastila or Mission to babysit him as soon as we finish here."

Bastila gave a weary sigh.

"I knew losing Dustil would harm him more than he let on. We'll look after him. We have to. We cant afford to lose him."

Dodonna smiled.

"I don't want to lose him either. However, his breakdown puts me in a difficult position. Because of the dear Senator Borgis, I'm going to have to delay the inspection until Noma is back at Corellia, or risk the Senate finding out about Carth."

Revan frowned.

"What's our situation with the Senate?"

"You talk with them first thing in the morning. Sadly, the Chancellor is a complete idiot, so there's little chance of succeeding. However, we may win some Senators onto our side. That's what I'm hoping for anyway."

Mission frowned.

"Hang on, if Admiral Sommos is at Telos, who's at Corellia?"

Dodonna looked at her.

"Commodore Zebin. Carth trained her, and shes very good at her job. The Patrol Fleet has been put into the Corellian Sector for the moment anyway."

"So, where was Carth to get removed?" Revan asked in concern.

Dodonna smiled despite herself.

"GOTO found his fleet. They were chased after by Darth Huntis, but they sent everything but her command ship into the Black Whirlpool. They summoned a fleet, and Carth went in to attack without waiting for any weapons to be taken out. Due to the shortage of ships, that's very bad. Its bad enough at the best of times. Noma removed him from command."

"_And what abut the Sith?" _Zaalbar growled.

"Dead. Atton skewered her when she tried to bump off Tahiri."

"_Nice."_ Zaalbar harrumphed.

"Well quite."

She turned a corner, then looked sheepish.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I scheduled a meeting with a Senator today. Hang on, I'll put her off."

"_It doesn't matter. Meet her and we can see if she will support us in the morning."_ Zaalbar moaned.

"Who is it anyway?" Mission asked as they went to the elevator to let the Senator in.

"Senator Shan of Talravin." Dodonna answered.

Bastila made a gagging noise.

"What!?" she demanded.

Dodonna looked at her, and then realisation dawned.

"You're related?" she asked in shock.

"The name. give me the name!" Bastila urged.

"Helena." Dodonna said, shocked.

Revan, Mission and Zaalbar laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dodonna asked as Bastila cursed.

"She's Bastila's mother. They never really got on, but they do now."

Bastila cursed angrily.

"I bet she wasn't even dying! Oh, how could I have been so stupid!? She wrapped me around her little finger!" she bellowed.

Revan pulled her to him.

"You're overreacting Bastila. She was dying. I felt it."

"Indeed. The money you gave her got her enough of a treatment to put it on hold. She then got the notion into her head to become the Senator for Talravin. After the corruption her predecessor brought in, she won by a landslide and got fully cured. Now she's on our side. She's been very worried about you. She didn't know that you were alive. If I'd known you too were related, I'd have told her." Dodonna said kindly.

At that moment Helena entered the building. She was dressed in a shawl, with a scarf over her head to hide the effects of her chemotherapy. She smiled at Dodonna, and then saw Bastila. She give a great smile and rushed to her daughter.

"Bastila!" she cried in joy.

Bastila hugged her mother.

"It's so good to see you mother!" Bastila cried.

"You should be ashamed! I didn't know if you were alive or dead! You could have told me!"

Revan grinned. The two had built a new relationship after the Battle of Rakata Prime, and they were now very fond of each other, despite their long separation.

"So, you're one of the allies in the Senate?" Bastila asked.

She smiled.

"Yes. And I suppose you lot are the reason we have a special session of congress tomorrow?"

"That they are. Now, Revan, if you would come with me, there are some of your tactics from the Mandalorian Wars I'd like to go over with you. Senator, I daresay we can catch up over a vat of wine later, and you'll need to catch up with Bastila. Mission, Zaalbar, you can do whatever you please." Dodonna said, and with that, they were dismissed.

Bastila and her mother were chatting happily as they left, and Dodonna was talking seriously with Revan as they headed to the war room. Mission turned to Zaalbar.

"Will we look at the night life?" she asked.

He howled in agreement, and they set off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dodonna led Revan through a labyrinth of passages, headed into the sanctum within.

"It's a brand new building. We cans elf destruct it to prevent the enemy getting their hands on it." Dodonna explained as she took him into the war room.

Revan was taken aback. It was the most up to date war room he had ever seen. Screens covered the walls, filled with data flowing in from all over the Republic. Fleet movements were on several screens, while several holos were being displayed on the far wall of the defeat of Darth Huntis. In the centre was a massive holo table that showed any battle strategy or field in an instant.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Revan said, astounded.

Dodonna smiled.

"Yes. State of the art. Oh, this is Admiral Vang, head of the Coruscant Defence Fleet." she said.

A small Aleena male came over, and shook his hand.

"Teelo Vang. Good to meet the infamous Revan at last." he said gruffly.

Revan blushed.

Vang grinned, showing his pointed teeth.

"I care not one spit that you used to be the Dark Lord of the Sith. You killed Malak and alerted us to the coming invasion. That makes you alright in my book and you're free to marry me sister if you so wish."

Dodonna raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Certainly. You should hear the noise she makes after shes had eggs. I'll be glad to get her out of the house." he said, and trotted off.

Revan looked at her in confusion, and she snorted in amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila and her mother dined at a flash new restaurant called the Ruby Empress, which was owned by someone from Talravin like the two of them were.

"Well some news of you would have been nice!" Helena said as she sipped her wine.

Bastila blushed.

"I wasn't allowed to send out any messages in case Darth Sion or Darth Nihilus found me. But I'm glad to be back on Coruscant. What made you become Senator?"

She smiled.

"It was just a whim actually. But its actually quite fun. You meet loads of people you never would normally. And it was actually quite easy since the last one was corrupt. You should come back to Talravin dear, re-establish your roots like I did. Rubaria City is beautiful at this time of the year."

Bastila shook her head.

"I'd love to mother, but I think I'm going to be in the Outer Rim for a long time, fighting this new invasion."

Her mother eyed her appraisingly.

"I'd heard that there was some fighting in the Outer Rim. More Sith you say?"

"Yes. They're invading again. We hope to stop them. Which is why we're going before the Senate tomorrow. We need to stop the Sith before they attack."

Helena smiled.

"Then I'll be behind you all the way." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Revan and Bastila put on their best robes, while Zaalbar immaculately brushed his fur and Mission donned a flowing pink dress she used for diplomatic receptions that the ReCon Authority had. They were met by Grand Admiral Dodonna, who was in her full dress uniform, with all her various medals pinned to her left breast, with her hair combed and tucked snugly beneath her cap. Her red, black and yellow suit had been pressed totally, and she looked like someone from a recruiting poster.

"Right, here we go. Be careful of what you say. There are several Senators who can cause more trouble than they're worth if you let them. Mind your p's and q's, don't answer rudely, and for heavens sake, do not mention that you're a former Sith Lord!" she urged.

She led the silent company through the purple corridors of the Senate. The large glass roof showed thousands of speeders flying over them. They entered the main room, which was a massive inverted stone triangle. A large stone pillar was in the centre of the room, which was where Ulic Qel-Droma had been put on trial, and there were thousands of people surrounding the centre of the room, sitting on several raised tiers. Behind the thin pillar was a shorter pillar. It was there that Exar Kun had murdered the Supreme Chancellor several years before.

Today, it had all changed. On the shorter pillar was Supreme Chancellor Poskiol Tarsus. He was a broad shouldered man, with dull eyes and a scraggly beard. However, he had the mind of a politician and was a danger to anyone who underestimated him. Beside him was Bopa Nudon-Milk, a Krevaaki, the same species as the famed Jedi Master Vodo Siosk-Baas. Unlike Vodo, he was blue. Behind him was the Chancellor's Head Aide, a female Arkanian called Fresta Hilldan.

The party of five ascended to the top of the tall thin pillar and faced the Chancellor.

"The Senate presents Grand Admiral Forn Dodonna, Supreme Commander of the Republic Armed Forces, Jedi Bastila Shan and Jedi Tresk Volmar, Chieftain Zaalbar and Head of Taris Reconstruction Mission Vao!" Bopa croaked.

There was polite applause from the assembled Senators. Dodonna bowed her head respectfully.

"Senators from distant worlds, honoured delegates, esteemed representatives, the Republic stands upon the brink of a knife. If we stray but a little we will fall."

Silence met these words as the entire Senate seemed riveted by what she was saying.

"You may wonder what I am talking about. Senators, it is my sad duty to report that the True Sith Empire, the interstellar force behind the Great Hyperspace War and the Mandalorian Wars, is attacking. So far, we have fought off two of their attempts to conquer parts of Republic space due to the brave actions of Admiral Carth Onasi and Admiral Noma Sommos, along with the Jedi Order. But this is just the beginning. According to the reports I have received, the Sith have been preparing for this invasion since the Great Hyperspace War, and our enemy is moving. They are coming to the Republic with one intention: our destruction. to validate these claims, I present Mission Vao, the Head of the Taris Reconstruction Effort, who speaks on my behalf." Dodonna said, and took a step back and allowed Mission to step forward.

Bastila smiled grimly. Dodonna hadn't left any room for the Senators to interrupt, as if anyone did, Hilldan, a stickler for politeness being an Arkanian, would exclude them from the session.

Mission gave a small whimper as she saw the thousands of people in the room, all looking stonily at her. She took a deep breath, and cleared her throat, then began.

"Senators of the Galactic Republic, I bring you greetings from Taris and the Outer Rim. Grand Admiral Dodonna has said that we have already faced off two invasion attempts by the Sith Empire. This is fact. The first was an attack at Telos by a Sith Lord called Darth Empirus. The second was an attack in deep space by a Sith Lord called Darth Huntis. However, this new threat has already caused more harm than that. Just two weeks ago, three worlds were destroyed by these Sith."

There was an excited and shocked murmuring at this.

"The worlds of Preadra, Benyin and Saquesqa have all been obliterated by the Sith. Benyin was destroyed by a bio-engineered plague. Preadra was destroyed by the Sith crashing an asteroid so large that it knocked the planet off its orbit, into the planet. And Saquesqa was destroyed first by turbolaser bombardment, like my own world of Taris, and then was ripped apart with the Force. Senators, these Sith mean business. These are no longer the corrupt remnants of the Republic. This is the True Sith Empire, an interstellar organisation that will attack the Republic with a vengeance. They have already shown their willingness to destroy our worlds. They have also shown that they do not want to negotiate. They are coming here for conquest. So, Senators of the Galactic Republic, honoured delegates and Supreme Chancellor Tarsus, I urge you, we must stand against this Sith invasion!"

Mission gave a relieved sigh as she finished her plea. Then, someone got to their feet and began to clap. However, she could immediately tell that this wasn't a round of applause. This was a mockery.

The man who was clapping was the Senator for Vjun, called Darith Politus. He was a tall man, with thick black eyebrows and white hair. He was thin and gangly, with long fingers, with long curled nails at the end of them. His clever little eyes were offset by the fact that his pupils were an eerie colour of blue, conveying a sense of great cleverness and a hint of madness at the same time.

"Bravo, bravo." he said mockingly, in a deep, cultured voice.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at him as he continued clapping. The five in the centre of the massive hall frowned.

"I must congratulate you on a wonderful story. It would earn you a diploma in story writing little girl. Perhaps you should go back to school. This is a place for grown ups." he said patronisingly, with an evil grin.

Mission opened her mouth to snap back, but Zaalbar stepped on her foot.

Politus smiled, and gestured broadly.

"Dear friends, we are here to govern a galaxy. Why are we forced to listen to this drivel? A new Sith threat indeed. No one can destroy a planet and go unnoticed little girl. Keep your delusions elsewhere. We are very important people, immensely more clever than yourself, and we have a job to do. We cant stand around all day listening to tall tales." he purred.

Mission struggled out from under Zaalbar.

"Excuse me!? I have seen two worlds destroyed right before my eyes, and you pass it off as some childish prank! How dare you! I came here to warn you about a great threat to the Republic. The True Sith Empire is about to attack! You must act!"

A loud chorus of unpleasant laughter echoed around the hall.

"Really girl, enough. You've embarrassed yourself enough." Senator Yogis Myndup from Aargau sneered.

He was a tall, crooked man, with wrinkled flesh and cold, grey eyes. Mission glared at him.

"Senators, please. These people are guests within this chamber. We should treat them accordingly." Hilldan counselled.

"Indeed we should! This girl and her companions have travelled here at great personal risk to warn of us of a grave threat to our existence. I for one do not wish to see another war. If they claim to have a way of alerting us to it's threat, I say we listen." Senator Bobo, a blue skinned elephant of an Ortolan, cried.

A lean Quarren male leaned forward in his seat.

"Oh, genetlebeings, I believe we see what this is at last. Senator Politus, what was that little piece of information you recently discovered about one of our guests?" Saquis said with a snarl.

Trepidation suddenly appeared in all their stomachs.

"Oh yes. Noble Senators, you are aware of all the people before us. However, we were lied to when we were given their names." Politus said.

Bastila hissed in horror, knowing what was to follow.

"Tresk Volmar is in fact, Darth Revan!"

There was an immediate outcry. Several Senators got to their feet and started yelling abuse at Revan, while some yelled at Politus. Politus looked unbothered, as if he was enjoying himself.

"Order!" Bopa bellowed.

Silence fell again. Bastila stepped forward.

"Yes, it is Revan. The Jedi Council preserved his life so we could find the Star Forge. We perhaps should have told the Republic, but we knew it would cause more harm than good if we did. Thus, Revan's true identity was kept silent."

While some Senators looked appeased, some didn't. And one looked utterly triumphant.

Politus started to laugh.

"So! Now we come to it! Ah my friends, our greatest fears have been realised at last."

Dodonna stepped forward, her eyes smouldering.

"What fears?" she barked.

"_Indeed. Voice them now. And they better be justified_." Jaarak, the Wookiee Senator, snarled.

Politus smiled like a cat who had the cream.

"We see our enemies true faces at last. Consider. They precipitate the Great Hyperspace War, sending their agents Gav and Jori Daragon to incite the Sith into attacking us. They then allow one of their own to follow the dark side to split apart the galaxy and garner much public sympathy for them. They were then content to sit back and allow the Mandalorians destroy the Republic while they profited. Then, they were content to allow two of their brightest sparks build a massive starfleet using the Star Forge, and then sued it to further weaken us. And then they disappear when we need them most. Now they and their allies return, saying that there's a new threat on the horizon. Beautifully subtle. They put us on our guard against another threat, then stab us in the back!"

"What are you on about?" Helena demanded angrily.

Politus grinned and turned to Bastila and Revan.

"The Jedi!"

There was an immediate uproar. Senators yelled at Politus, and Senators yelled at the Jedi.

"Enough! That's enough!" Tarsus yelled.

Tarsus narrowed his eyes at the Jedi.

"I happen to agree with Senator Politus. The Jedi have profited more from all our woes than anyone else. How do we know this isn't a Jedi plot to seize control of the Republic?" he asked.

Bastila spluttered in rage, while Revan stepped forward.

"The Sith are about to attack you for the love of the Force! We need unity, not division! The Jedi are not trying to take over!" he protested.

Then a Miralian woman stood up. Revan recognised her as Jana Lorso, the former Telos Czerka head.

"Jedi, please. Enough is enough. We do not believe your foolish lies. The Chancellor is unconvinced, as are we. You come here, with these foolish lies, expecting us to drop everything and believe you. Well no. You will not get to control the Republic, because we are on to you. Senators, I vote that we expel the Jedi from the Core Worlds!" she announced boldly.

There was a chorus of enthusiastic whooping from many Senators as they agreed to her motion.

"What!?" Mission spat in rage.

Zaalbar roared in fury.

"_You fools! We come here with a warning, and this is how you repay us!?_"

A Duro stood up.

"Ah. Now I see it. It's sad that the Jedi have spread their corruption so far. Our own Grand Admiral. Its very sad." he said.

He was Senator Toren Vascuo from Tatooine, the one who Helena had enraged when she was there.

Dodonna's eyes widened in fury.

"You dare question my loyalty to the Republic!?" she demanded furiously.

"Well he has a point Admiral. Working with the Jedi, who are obviously so keen on taking the Republic away from me. I advise you to distance yourself, before things get messy." Tarsus counselled.

They had lost. Revan braved one last stab.

"The Sith are going to attack! You must act!"

Tarsus laughed.

"Oh, the Sith!? I fear they're already here! Yes, I know full well you and your little space whore are both former Sith. Now, get off Coruscant before I arrest you." Tarsus snapped angrily.

Unpleasant laughter rose from his supporters, the anti-Jedi Senators.

"The Sith will destroy you!" Revan protested, but he was being drowned out.

"Oh yes. I'll check for them every time I go to bed boy. The True Sith Empire indeed! It's a tale to frighten children. We are not children. We are the rulers of the galaxy. Now, get out of here, or the Sith will get you!" Lorso jeered.

"Be gone! We have a galaxy to run!" Politus crowed.

Dodonna glared at Tarsus, who sniffed.

"We will be proved right. And when we are, I am going to rub your nose in the shit." Dodonna promised with venom.

"Is that a threat against the ruler of the galaxy!?" Tarsus demanded, raising to his feet.

"No. It's a promise to the prick who thinks he is the ruler of the galaxy. Because we are right. And when we are proved right, you'd better hope there's a galaxy left for you to rule. Because I wont follow you."

Tarsus raised his hand, and two troops came and pointed their blasters at Dodonna.

"I'm arresting your for insubordination!" he yelled from above them.

Dodonna smiled.

"Go on. Do it. The military would be here within a day, I'd be out in two days, and you'd be dead in three, and I'd be the new ruler of the galaxy in four. Good day, your _lordship_." she sneered.

"Admiral?" mission asked quietly.

"He knows he hasn't got any grounds. If he removes me, the entire army will come down on his head. He's a civvy effectively. They don't follow civvies. Trust me." she said with grim satisfaction.

She then swept down the stairs, all dignity intact. Zaalbar turned to face the Senate.

"_I pray that you will see the error of your ways. And when you do, we will be ready for your apology._" he roared, and swept after them.

Zaalbar joined the other four, and they stormed out of the chamber to loud sniggering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They recovered in Dodonna's private quarters over a large whiskey.

"What the hell was that about!?" Bastila demanded angrily.

Dodonna narrowed her eyes bitterly.

"Senator Politus and his cronies. He, Myndup, Saquis and Lorso are the ringleaders. Between them they have at least half the Senate doing their bidding. They're corrupt as hell." she sneered.

"Surely they must realise how stupid it is!?" mission yelled.

"The Sith are coming, and they're playing silly buggers." Revan snarled.

"_According to them, the Sith are already here_." Zaalbar snuffled.

"How the devil did they find out about that?" Bastila sneered.

"There are more immediate worries. The Senate's attitude, though not wholly unexpected, makes our job about ten times harder. Especially with Tarsus turning out such a snob." Dodonna snarled.

"What's his problem anyway?" Revan asked grumpily.

"He worked hard to get to the post of Chancellor. He doesn't like anything that may take that way from him. He also dislikes the Jedi, and the fact that he doesn't have unswerving obedience from all his inferiors. He and I have our disputes, but never like this. He knows that he cant get rid of me, not without being deposed. So sadly for him, and happily for us, I'm safe. However, his anti-Jediism does not help the situation. It'll make things difficult for you lot. Especially as he and many other Senators will endorse Lorso's call to expel you from the Core Worlds."

"_What's his problem with the Jedi_?" Zaalbar queried.

Dodonna sighed.

"You must see Zaalbar, that many people see the Jedi and the Sith as two different names of the same thing. And you all vanished when the Republic needed you most, or didn't act when we needed you. And Tarsus is afraid of you because you can take away the one thing that matters to him: power."

"What do we do?" Mission asked.

Dodonna smiled grimly.

"Ignore them. At the moment you don't need to be in the Core Worlds anyway. The news of a Jedi plot will quickly fall through when they realise too many forces are attacking to be you lot trying to take over. I will stay here and try to bolster the PR side of thins, and try to bring politicians to our side. You lot had better go back out to the rim. Zaalbar has Kashyyyk to run, Mission has Taris, you lot have the Jedi. Your skills are needed elsewhere." Dodonna counselled.

"And we need to check on Carth, and be ready for when they attack." Bastila agreed.

"So, we're going back to the Rim. Be careful Admiral." Revan warned.

"I will."

There was suddenly a knock on the door as they prepared to get up.

"If that's the military police, I'm launching a coup." Dodonna promised, and opened the door.

Several Senators stood there.

"May we come in?" Helena asked.

Dodonna invited them in, and they sat on one of one of the Admiral's couches. Helena was accompanied by Jaarak, and Senator Bobo of Orto. Also present was Thyra Organa of Alderaan, a beautiful woman with a motherly face and brown hair. Another was Escasa Rydor of Corellia, a stout, middle aged woman, tall and upright with a stern demeanour. Sabrisian Ty of Tibrin, was an Ishi Tib, his large beak clicking as he walked. The last member was Senator Wogga, a massive Hutt, the Senator for Nal Hutta.

"We believe you." Nix Bobo said quietly,

"We are no so short-sighted as other Senators." Wogga added.

"And we know what Politus is. He's a crooked crooked politician. We've been watching him for ages. He cant be trusted. However, he and his cronies make matters more difficult in the Senate than they ought to be." Thyra said.

"What we are trying to say is that we believe you are telling the truth and that the Sith are approaching with all haste." Ty concluded.

Revan smiled at them.

"Thanks." he said weakly.

"Whatever you need us for, you have us." Escasa said.

"_Ships, weapons, supplies, a place for refugees, we'll grant you them_." Jaarak howled in agreement.

"Thank you. All of you." Mission smiled.

Dodonna leaned forward.

"Thank you for this. I will be in contact with you all. This lot are going back out to the Rim. If you lot could help me gather support here, it would me most appreciated." she said.

Organa nodded.

"Very well Admiral. We will remain in close contact with you. However, we shall have to be discreet. Your little stunt has not impressed our enlightened leader." she warned.

"Agreed. Very well. Today, here and now, we vow to provide a measure of resistance against the Sith invasion. We will _not_ stand idly by and let them destroy the galaxy. May the Force be with us all." Dodonna said.

And with that, the small group dedicated to preserving the galaxy got to their feet and slowly started to leave.

**The Senate's same as suaul. Fool of idiots.**

**The war officially begins next chapter!**

**The Senate scene was fun. Politus and company are nasty pieces of wrok, though Dodonna answering back was fun. Being second-in-command of the galaxy, she can get away with it.**

**We have a loyal cadre of Senators, and the gang is heading to the Outer Rim for the beginning of the great battle of our time. War is coming now, there is no escaping it.**

**Right, I'll start the next chapter tomorrow (hopefully). Until next time however, please read and review!**

**P.S Why is the new game an MMO?**

**P.P.S Who's idea was it to change the site?**


	23. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

18

The fleet arrived back at Telos. Carth was escorted to his quarters and was left there, while Tahiri and her companions met with Admiral Sommos.

"Well, its quite the royal mess. Carth will have to be dealt with later. For now, we're to remain here. You lot are to do whatever you can to help. Admiral Dodonna fears that the war is about to begin." she said, sitting down wearily.

Tahiri sighed.

"We won a victory against them. Barely. But we did it. But I reckon you're right about them coming. I can feel it. A great evil is about to be unleashed." she said.

Atton frowned.

"So, we're to go to the front?"

"Yes. Go to frontier worlds and do what you can. Forn and I have decided a policy of a fighting retreat will serve us best until we can mobilise the Republic." she said.

Tooka snorted disdainfully.

"Oh that'll work. By the time they mobilise, the Sith will be at Coruscant." she said grumpily.

Sommos nodded sadly.

"Most likely. Make no mistake. This is going to be very messy. We'd best be cautious." she warned.

The door then opened, to reveal all the Jedi Rangers. Xamar was at the head, and he sat down without murmur.

The next was a Miraluka woman dressed in purple. It was Q'Anilia, another member of the Covenant, who had barely survived a drugs overdose in Operation Vindication.

Next was a Jedi with a bald head with a large moustache. It was Zez-Kai Ell, one of the Jedi Tahiri had rescued during the Purge. How he came to be here when Darth Traya had seemingly killed him was quite mysterious.

As was the appearance of the next person, Master Kavar, the famed Jedi Guardian. He was meant to have suffered the same fate.

Lonna Vash, who was meant to have been killed by Darth Sion on Korriban was there next. How had she survived?

Next came an old coloured man, Dorak, who had been thought dead on Katarr. With him was the pink skinned Master Zhar, also meant to be dead at Katarr.

A stately woman with point ears followed. She was called Aleco Stusea, a former member of the Jedi Council.

Next was an orange Twi'lek who Tahiri recognised as Ahrnell, the spelunker she had met on Dantooine.

And last was a young girl, about Dustil's age, with blonde hair, a caring face and piercing blue eyes. She was called Selene.

"How is this possible?" Tooka asked in shock.

Q'Anilia smiled.

"Perhaps we should explain. Well, as you know I barely survived my little drugs overdose during Operation Vindication. Xamar was the one who brought me back. Since then, I, like him have been in solitude, coming to terms with what happened. I would have been at Katarr, but I foresaw the attack, and hastened to warn as many people as I could. I was mostly too late. Since then, I have been in hiding with several of the others." she explained

Zhar leaned forward in his chair.

"Dorak and I were the two she managed to contact before Katarr. As such, we weren't there."

"But Vandar saw you there didn't he?" Tahiri asked.

"We were projecting ourselves through the Force. Thus, when we knew that Nihilus was attacking, we were able to help him from afar by wrapping him in a Force cocoon, which was augmented by the other Jedi there giving him their strength. He barely survived. After that, we retreated into the shadows, to see what would happen with this shadow that was stalking us. Thankfully you undid him, but we had other things to worry about, such as keeping the Rangers operating, so we though best to absent ourselves for a while." Zhar explained.

"This is weird." Atton said.

For once, Tooka agreed.

"And how are you two here? Traya killed you!" Tahiri exclaimed.

Zez-Kai and Kavar exchanged amused glances.

"It's a long tale my old pupil. When Traya attacked us, she drained us of the living Force, making us wounds in the Force. We certainly would have died, if not for your actions. While we seemed lifeless, we were actually fighting on a spiritual plane, trying to get back to our bodies. When you killed Traya, we were suddenly whisked back into our bodies, the wounds she created in the Force being undone with her death. The three of us got up, and couldn't quite believe our luck that we were alive once more." Kavar explained.

"However, we needed to be put back together mentally, so Kavar and I vanished into the wilderness to meditate. Vrook however, refused, saying he had to find out what had happened to the Republic." Zez-Kai said sadly.

Tooka narrowed her eyes.

"That arrogant, mindless, bigoted, bad tempered, power hungry, incompetent fool isn't still alive is he?" she asked dangerously, her eyes flashing.

Tahiri grinned despite herself. Her Master never had liked Vrook.

"No Tooka. He's dead. He left us, bound for the Khoonda. However, he never arrived. Just as Zez and I were splitting up, we sensed him under attack. We used the force, something that we've been doing so less since Traya humbled us so, and rushed to his aid. We were too late." Kavar said.

Zez sighed.

"The kath hounds had made a return to the area. They swarmed him, and he thought he could use the Force. But after Traya's attack, things weren't as they were meant to be. His force powers were slow and sluggish. We arrived to watch him beset by kath hounds. The albino leapt at him and clamped his top half in his jaws. The others then ripped off his limbs and started to eat away at his flesh. He was still alive, but we were too horrified to move. Then, the laigreks appeared, killed the kath hounds by injecting them with venom, then dissolved what remained of Vrook into a big puddle with their digestive juices."

Tooka burst into laughter, while everyone else looked sickened.

"You little sadist." Sommos said queasily, then arched her eyebrow at the two Masters.

"Continue." she invited.

"Well, we went into seclusion, rebuilt ourselves and joined the Rangers when Xamar arrived on the planet. We've been with them ever since." Kavar finished.

Tahiri nodded, pointedly ignoring her master, who was still cackling away.

"And what about you Master Vash? You were dead too!"

She smiled.

"Well for once, I was overjoyed to be in prison. All the poor souls the Sith had tortured had bled in that spot, so I used the Force to call their blood to the surface and make it look fresh. I then went into a death like trance, totally cutting myself off from the Force, to make Sion think I had died from my wounds. I thought about joining you, but I would have just slowed you down, and I didn't know where my Padawan had got to. So, I waited until you and Sion had left, and eventually got seen to in Dreshdae. I left the planet not long after you killed Traya, full of fear that I was the last remaining Master. Fortunately, I heard that my Padawan had been redeemed by you, and I was met on Nar Shaddaa by Q'Anilia, and I stayed with the Rangers."

Sommos turned to the stately looking Aleco Stusea.

"And you my old friend? I am glad to see you still alive." she said happily.

Aleco smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too old friend. I come to be alive by sheer chance. I had left Dantooine just days before Malak's attack, and was bound for Coruscant. I was too late to help at Rakata Prime. After the war ended, I went into meditation on my homeworld of Thustra to ponder all that had transpired. I then barely escaped the first wave of Sith Assassins Sion sent after me. I went into hiding, and was too late for Katarr. Ever since I've stayed one step ahead of my enemies, until I met Zhar when he was getting supplies and information from Telos. I left just before Nihilus attacked, and have been helping the Rangers run their little group." she explained in her soft voice.

Tahiri nodded, and turned to the other two.

"What about you two? Ahrnell?"

The Twi'lek grinned.

"Well after you wiped out most of my former employers, I decided to spelunker in all the caves I could find. One day, I accidentally dropped into an entire nest of laigreks. Obviously, when you see thousands of red eyes gleaming at you, you panic. I started to scream, and I was suddenly saved by Xamar. He'd heard of the Force-sensitive spelunker, and came to meet me. He saved me, and I went with him. Needless to say, I haven't been in any caves recently. The Masters in the Rangers have made me a Jedi, and I'm very thankful."

Atton looked at Selene, who was looking apprehensively at Tooka, who was still chortling.

"Well, I was the one who took Dustil Onasi to the Academy. One day, Uthar's goons took me into the Shyrack Caves and fire at me with a blaster. I evaded two of the shots, but I went down with the third. I massed out of thought and time. When I eventually awoke, the Academy was in a state of civil war. I'd only been taken about a day before Revan arrived. I slipped out, and escaped Korriban. I travelled the galaxy for a while, helping people, having realised that the Sith are evil. I was found by Master Aleco when she was on her travels and she took me as a Padawan."

Tooka had finally regained her composure.

"Well, I am glad you all survived. But now, grave events are at hand, as you know. The Sith are about to attack." she warned.

Aleco nodded.

"Indeed. They are like a dark, coiled serpent. Their prey is weak now, weak enough to fall with relative ease. We must be vigilant. If not…"

There was suddenly a massive shift in the Force.

Tahiri sighed.

"Looks as though the serpent has struck. The war has begun." she said sadly.

With that, the Jedi left, bound for separate battlefronts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fleet around Dromund Kaas was full of Sith warships. After the news had broke that Darth Huntis had been killed in combat with the Republic, Darth Andeddu had summoned all of the ruling Sith Lords and their fleets to Dromund Kaas. The same process was happening all over the Empire. Various Dark Jedi and minor Sith Lords who all reported to the ruling Lords and Ladies were all marshalling their fleets. While their fleets where nothing compared to the size of the flotillas around the capital planet, they could still quite successfully assault a world.

Darth Phobas, Supreme Commander of the True Sith Empire, read the last of the reports. All other planets had reported in with their fleets. Now it was only Dromund Kaas they were waiting for. And then, the invasion could begin.

Excitement permeated the air. The long awaited invasion was about to begin, and the Sith Empire would rule the galaxy.

"My lady!" Admiral Ozik called.

She turned to him, her robes billowing.

"What is it Admiral?" she asked.

"All the Lords have reported in. They are awaiting your approval."

She smiled. At last. The invasion was seconds away. The true war was about to begin. After she had gone through them all, she only had to wait for Andeddu's speech, and the Sith would go forth to conquest and victory, and seize the galaxy.

She settled herself into her command chair, and activated her comm.

"All Sith Lords report in." she ordered, all business.

Now was not the time for excitement to get the better of her.

The first was Darth Abominus, Lord of Abominations, the Terentatek monstrosity.

"The _Black Death _is in full readiness, as is my fleet my Lady. I await your command." he hissed, bowing.

Next was Darth Vindictus, Lord of Revenge, and leader of the home defence fleet.

"The _Vindictive _is in readiness." he said smugly.

The next was one was Darth Dominus, Lord of Conquest, who was responsible for creating garrisons on conquered planets. Not having much to do, he would soon find his schedule very full.

"The _Occupation_'s fleet is ready excellence." he reported.

Next was Darth Suprema, Lady of Lightsaber Combat, all four arms twitching in anticipation.

"The _Supremacy_ awaits your command Phobas." she said respectfully.

The Lord of Technology, Darth Obscurum was next to report in, from the flagship _Obscurity_.

Darth Experiman, the Lord of Alchemy, reported in from the ship _Alchemy_.

The Lord of Metalwork, Darth Copperium, came next, transmitting from the cruiser _Metalwork_.

Darth Researchus, the Lord of Research called in from the _Investigator_.

The Lord of Construction, Darth Molior called from the bridge of the _Creation_.

The _Weaponmaster _was the flagship of Darth Exiilum, Lord of Weapon Creation.

Darth Bestia, Lady of Beasts, was on the _Beastlord_.

The _Greed_ called in with Darth Avarice on board.

The Lady of Intelligence, Darth Silens, reported from the _Soulless_.

The _Unseen _was the ship of the Lady of Secrecy, Darth Undera.

Lady of Prisoners, Darth Trappera, commanded from the _Imprisoned_.

The Lady of Injustice, Darth Injustis, ruled from the _Injustice_.

Darth Defiant was the Lord of Prevention, and he was in charge of the _Defiance_.

The _Assassin _was the command ship of the Lord of Assassinations, Darth Vile.

One of Andeddu's Hands, his private assassins, Darth Karnage, the Lady of Massacres, commanded the _Carnage_.

Andeddu's other hand was Darth Tenebrous, the Lord of Darkness, ruled the _Darkness_.

Darth Folkus, Lady of Sith Magic, commanded the _Magician_.

The Lord of Poisons, Darth Enviro, was in charge of the _Poison_.

The _Fatherland_ was the ship of Darth Judicor, the Lord of Security.

The Lord of Decay, Darth Decayus, ruled from the _Unending_.

Darth Catastrophe, Lady of Disasters, controlled the _Catastrophe_.

Darth Economus, Lord of Finance was in charge of the _Economiser_.

And last of the ruling Sith Lords was Darth Legacy, Lord of History, commanding from the _Inheritance_.

Phobas cackled with glee. They were ready at last!

"Admiral Ozik?" she asked.

"The _Empress _is fully at your command my lady."

"Then let us begin!"

She signalled Darth Andeddu, on his massive command ship, the _Immortal_. A kilometre bigger than everyone else's, the Dark Emperor of the Sith was in waiting for the confirmation that they were ready.

His dead corpse appeared before her.

"My Lord, we are ready at last!" she reported.

Andeddu smiled, showing his rotten teeth.

"At last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andeddu smiled, and activated the comm, so he could address the entire Sith Empire.

"My friends, our time has come!

After these long millennia, the Sith Empire is about to seize their birthright! We will be swift! We will be deadly! We will be unstoppable! We will take what is rightfully ours! We will take the galaxy!

The galaxy will be ours, the Republic will fall and the Jedi will be driven to extinction! We will rule the galaxy, as is our birthright! The Sith Empire will spread across the stars, and we will rule all!

My friends, take up arms, support your families, your friends, and your Emperor, as we go forth into the new Golden Age of the Sith!"

Force Lightning erupted from his fingers, casting a blue hue around them all.

"Forward to victory! Let the invasion…BEGIN!" he roared.

And with that, thousands of Sith warships, carrying millions of Sith troopers, leapt away from the Sith Empire for the first time in millennia, to conquer the galaxy.

**Thus it begins! The war has begun, the Sith are invading! It has begun!**

**A crop of new Jedi, and I promsie that's the last of them. And I know Vrook's death is a bit nasty, but I dont like him. **

**The mentions of all the Sith Lords were to show you who our main enemies are. However, there are three more yet to be revealed!**

**I hope to update soon. Until then, please read, review, and vote in my new poll!**


	24. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

19

Canderous traipsed through the camp. The Mandalorians were growing. He had contacted each Mandalorian leader in Mandalorian Space, and now the former war forges that they had kept hidden at the conclusion of the wars were now waking up again, and starting to churn out weapons, ships and tanks for the coming war effort.

However, there was the small problem that it would take a while for all the war forges to get up and running again. Many of them were underground and hidden, to prevent the Republic assaulting Mandalorian space, and as such would take a while for things to get reorganised.

Bralor came up beside him.

"Mandalore, everything is going well. Our production is up. We'll soon have fleet ready to use against the invaders." he reported.

Canderous turned to him.

"How much can we produce?" he asked.

Bralor was quiet for a second.

"About ten cruisers at a time at most."

Canderous shook his head.

"Not good enough. We need to do more."

Bralor nodded.

"We can only do so much because the Queen gave us a shipyard. Otherwise we'd only be able to churn out half that."

Canderous tapped his visor.

"Call HK. And GOTO. I hear he's back. Invite them here for a meeting of nasty heads of state."

"Yes Mand'lor. Anything else?"

He nodded.

"Get Kex ready to start stocking up on oil. We have allies to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Canderous had heard all. He'd heard about the Senate's stupidity, and Carth being removed from command. He'd heard about the fall of Darth Huntis. He was about to leave his quarters on the moon of Dxun when he received a message form Tahiri, saying that the Sith had left their empire and were en route of the Republic now.

Canderous frowned, and hit the massive gong that had been placed in his quarters. It was time to address the Mandalorians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous stood on the ramp outside his quarters and looked down at all the nomad Mandalorians he had gathered to his cause over the past six years. Renegades and mercenaries, doing odd jobs until he had brought them all together. Now they served him.

"Boys, the Sith are coming. I have intelligence that they've just moved out of their Empire. I don't know what's going to happen, but we are going to show the galaxy that the Mandalorians are not dead!"

There was a loud chorus of cheering.

"Work the forges, build weapons and get ready for the greatest war in history!" he yelled.

The Mandalorians all set off to do their jobs, and Xarga came up.

"There's two ships coming in." he reported.

Canderous grinned.

"Here we go then." he said, and went to meet his guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two ships landed outside the Basilisk hangar. During the Onderon Civil War, there had only been one Basilisk war droid in there. Now there were a hundred times that number, and more would be completed within the next few days.

The first ship was a large ball. It looked as though GOTO had taken full command of his fleet again, and was back in business.

The other ship was in the shape of a rocket, and it slipped gracefully to the ground.

GOTO bobbed out of his spherical ship, as HK47, closely followed by T3M4 came clanking out the other ship.

"Welcome to Dxun boys." Canderous said, walking up to them.

HK nodded at him.

"Mandalore."

Out of both parties, the two of them always got on best. They had similar ideals: kill things. GOTO on the other hand was a different matter. While Canderous didn't trust him, he knew that GOTO would be a useful ally.

"Why're you here T3?" Canderous asked.

HK made a very rude noise.

"This squeaking little waste of parts was sent by Tahiri to keep an eye on me. He arrived at Telos yesterday and claimed he was to make sure I didn't get up to any mischief." he said grumpily.

T3 whistled happily.

"It does not serve me right you little tin opener!"

T3 retorted with a rude noise.

"How dare you! I ought to…!"

The two began to argue, and GOTO floated closer.

"What is it mercenary? I'm very busy getting droids ready for war." he said.

"I have a proposition. If you'll come to my office, I'll explain." he said.

Ten minutes later, the four of them (T3 was the scribe), were sitting and discussing his plan.

"Look. The three of us are technically heads of state. We also hate most other people. And we mostly like to kill other people."

HK nodded enthusiastically.

"And none of us like the Sith that much either." GOTO added.

"Even if they do have some style." HK said.

"So, I propose a mutual aid treaty. We share intel, weapons, resources. If one of us is attacked, we help them. We get some weapons, we share them out. We use each other's factories and shipyards. And as a gesture of good will, you two get enough oil to start a refinery. What do you say?"

HK steepled his fingers.

"We'd share everything?" he asked cautiously.

"Credits included?" GOTO asked.

"Yep."

HK and GOTO looked at each other.

"Fine. Where do we sign?" GOTO asked.

Canderous grinned.

"Gentlemen, we will be the last line of defence. So, HK, will you consent to build Basilisk war droids and Mandalorian cruisers?" he asked.

HK nodded.

"Provided you'll build my fighters and cruisers too, yes."

"And if you build mine, certainly." GOTO said.

"Bralor will set up how we share intelligence. Credits will pass hands weekly I reckon. Weapons is the clincher."

"Indeed. The Republic may not like us forming a separate power body. They may get worried."

HK snorted.

"The meatbags will be singing our praises when the Sith start their assault. And as you are giving me oil, I shall give you something in return." he said gleefully.

He walked over and banged T3 on the head. T3 whistled rudely.

"Don't tell me to fornicate off you cheeky little mechanic! Display what I 'liberated' from the old Czerka outpost."

T3 blatted rudely and displayed a hand making a rude gesture.

"Look you little gasket, do what I say or I'm going to use one on you."

T3 reluctantly displayed an image of a nuclear missile.

"I have liberated five hundred from an old Czerka outpost. What's five hundred divided by three?" he asked in confusion.

T3 whistled.

"That makes one hundred and sixty six point six six six…"

HK turned to the droid.

"Suggestion: Fly into a black hole you smart alec rubbish bin." he snarled.

T3 tittered.

"One hundred and sixty six each. I keep whatever's left."

The other two nodded.

"And I shall make a generous contribution of ten million to each party as well." GOTO said.

Canderous grinned.

"Right. Our triad will be the last line of defence. Gentlemen, we will meet again." he said.

With that, the others left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HK stalked towards his ship, T3 following.

"Suggestion: Hurry up you worthless pile of scrap, or I'm going to grill you in the engines."

T3 blatted at him, then displayed a holo of a list of planets to visit.

"These are the worlds where all the droid manufacturers have bases?" he asked.

T3 hooted affirmatively.

"Come on then." HK said grumpily.

They went into their shuttle and gunned for space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tahiri, who had dropped their shuttle out of hyperspace to take a reading, got T3's message. She paled as she read it.

"Atton!" she screeched.

He dashed through into the cockpit.

"What's up?" he asked.

She wordlessly showed him the message, and he went pale too.

"What do we do?"

She pursed her lips.

"I think we have to break the news to Admiral Dodonna. As gently as possible."

They waited to be connected, and she appeared before them.

"Ah." she said with a smile.

"Admiral Dodonna." Tahiri greeted her.

"Congratulations Atton. Killing Darth Huntis was no mean feat." she said.

"Thank you Admiral."

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Doovistal. But we've received word that small Czerka outposts have already fallen." Tahiri said worriedly.

Dodonna frowned.

"Be careful. I take it there was a reason for your call?" she asked.

"Yes. We have news for you." Atton said.

She sighed.

"Good or bad?" she asked wearily.

"Depends on your point of view." Tahiri said.

Dodonna raised an eyebrow.

"The Mandalorians, the HKs and GOTO have all signed an agreement to share weapons, resources and intel."

They said it depended on her point of view how she took it. She stared at them, then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Oh dear." Tahiri said, shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first stop was Arkania. Aurora Adasca was the niece of the last Lord Adasca, who had been killed by Exogorths several months previously during the Jedi Covenant's search for Zayne Carrick. She had escaped the bombing of Serroco and was now in charge of what remained of the Adasca Corporation, which had plummeted since the death of it's owner years before. However, with the conclusion of the Jedi Civil War, the company had slowly started to increase in power again.

HK settled his ship down, and beckoned for T3 to follow him.

"Now, keep quiet and let me do the talking." HK ordered.

T3 whistled at him.

"Well of course, you're correct. I cannot talk, so you'll have to do it."

HK then stopped short, and turned to T3 who was tittering in laughter.

"Oh very funny. I hope you are cannibalised for parts by a microwave builder." HK sniffed, as T3 kept laughing.

HK led the way in, and they were met by Adasca's protocol droid, who led them to her office.

She looked up as they entered.

"Ah, HK47 and T3M4. I have heard a lot about you. Please, do come in."

She was an attractive woman, pure white of hair and of eye. She was tall and rigid, and was very concerned about profit.

"I must say, I was intrigued to hear of your request. Why would I want to sell my droids?" she demanded.

HK leant forward.

"I need the HK24s and the Mark VIII Assassin droids to help in the war against the Sith Empire."

Adasca raised her eyebrow.

"The coming war is of no concern to me. As long as I get my money."

HK gave a sigh.

"Threat: if you do not give me the droid plans, I will see to it that Adascorp is shut down." he threatened.

Adasca snorted.

"I'll remember that. Get out of my office. And do not talk to anyone on the way out. No one likes an uppity droid."

"Warning: I will destroy Adascorp if you do not cooperate, or if you throw me out of your office." he growled.

She snorted derisively.

"Killing me will do nothing droid."

"But he can." HK said gleefully.

Distracted by their argument, she had failed to notice T3 plugging into her mainframe computer.

"A word from me, and a virus will crash Adascorp. It will die within two standard weeks."

Adasca stood, enraged.

"You actually think you'll get away with this!? You are threatening a proponent of the Republic!"

"Which you are refusing to aid in it's struggle. So, we are at an impasse. And I can take a lot more from you than you can from me." HK snarled.

Adasca glared hatefully at him, then sat down.

"Very well. Just don't destroy my company."

She handed him the two files as she downloaded them, and HK thanked her.

"Caution: do not try to get revenge, or I will shoot you. Come T3."

The two droids left, and Adasca got out a bottle of brandy.

"A droid warlord. It's going to be a long week." she said despairingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their next stop was the world of Kell, in the Mid Rim. It had once housed a great droid manufacturer. It was a dead world now, having been destroyed in a sneak attack by Malak's fleet a few years before. Radiation was thick in the air as the ship landed on the planet.

"I wont be long. And do not lock me out this time." HK said grumpily.

He was referring to their stop over on Phindan, when he had offended the utility droid, and had been locked out on a storm all night.

HK set out, running into the abandoned factory.

He found where he was going easily enough, and hacked into the system. It didn't take him long to find plans for war droids of the likes the Sandrals and Matales had used, or to find plans for a group of armed probe droids, like those that the Tatooine hunter Tanis Venn had used. Finished, HK set off for their next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their next stop was Telos. Setting the ship down in the recuperating station, they set off.

T3 whistled at him.

"No, we are not going to see them. War is upon us. You would know that if you paid attention rather than emptying oil baths which I am taking."

T3 tittered. The night before, HK had been having an oil bath, when T3 had taken it on himself to empty it. HK was still inside at the time and was found headfirst in the garbage chute. He'd been stuck there for an hour before T3 finally deigned to help him.

They headed to Business Module 79, several levels below. One of the rooms was that of Telosian Droid Industries, which had built all the excavator droids that had been used on Peragus.

"Ah, HK47 I believe. You've saved my world twice now. What can I do for you?" the corpulent leader of the organisation asked jovially.

"You can give me the plans fro all your droids."

The man was staggered by the request.

"Why?"

"As we are about to enter open warfare, and I need troops. I have a massive droid factory downstairs which I will use to churn out hundreds of droids for the war effort. I want them as part of my army." HK said plainly.

"Well, I suppose so…"

HK left two minutes later, the plans intact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mandalore was the next location. While Canderous was marshalling the warriors on Dxun, many others were staying behind to marshal a defence at home.

HK and T3 entered the Oyu'baat café, where they met the CEO of MandalAutomatons.

"Ah, the mad, homicidal droid. Mandalore talks about you a lot. What can I do for you?"

T3 projected the image of a Basilisk war droid.

"This is your war droid. Under the new agreement I have with Mandalore, I am building them for the Mandalorians. However, I wish to have the original specs so I can modify them."

T3 changed the image, into a massive hulking war droid, copying the Basilisk's frame, but making it more humanoid, and making it a self aware droid.

The Mandalorian whistled appreciatively.

"Very impressive. I cant see any problems there. Anything else?"

"Your construction droid designs. I want them adapted to they can wield blasters." HK said gleefully.

"Done and done."

T3 sang happily as they left Mandalore.

"I haven't shot anyone in days, and the Sith are attacking across the rim. I want to shoot something!" HK cried, slamming his fist into the console.

T3 beeped happily as they went to lightspeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corellia was their second last destination. The company was Corel Droids, who made the small ball like maintenance droids and the floating patrol droids used to enforce order on Outer Rim worlds.

By the time HK got off the ship, he was very grumpy. T3 had been talking all the way through the trip, the oil bath was jammed, and T3 hadn't fixed it. And eh hadn't shot anyone for days.

Despite this, they reached the sprawling complex with ease, and without incident. They were also taken relatively quickly.

The man invited them in.

"So, you are the droid going around getting droid designs." the man said, fiddling with something under his desk.

"Yes. I hope to add your fine droids to my collection quickly." HK said, his eyes on the man.

"Well, I'm afraid, I will not take orders from a droid."

Six guards then entered, ion rifles raised. T3 made a condescending noise.

"Statement: You have no idea of how much I wanted you to do that." HK said ecstatically.

HK pulled out his blaster rifle and shot the man dead in the head.

T3 then gave a great whirr and let off his flamethrower and his poison gas. One of the men dropped dead with the gas, and two ran from the room, in flames. HK fired a ray of plasma energy at two of the men, who were consumed within seconds. The last man ran from the room, before HK dropped him with a blaster bolt.

"That's better!" HK exclaimed gleefully.

T3 rolled up to the pc, and hacked in.

"Take your time, I want to keep shouting!" HK called.

More guards were approaching. HK set his rifle to auto fire, and leapt out, firing. Men dropped down with pained screams as his blaster boomed away.

T3 gave a triumphant whistle, and downloaded the files they needed. He then rolled out.

HK watched as the small droid came out, and he threw a frag grenade to narrow down the throng of troops that was blocking the door.

"Come on!" HK cried.

Much as he liked to kill, he wouldn't be able to kill the entire security force. HK blew out a window on the ground floor, and the two shot out of it to make their escape.

"Remote start the ship!" HK ordered.

T3 whistled a rude reply, but did as asked as the police appeared in two landspeeders.

HK turned to face them, raising a rocket launcher he had Mira install. He fired the rocket and the lead speeder blew apart, and the other crashed into the wreckage. They dashed into the spaceport, dropping the security guards as they entered. T3 reached the cockpit first, and the ship shot away from the planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that little incident, they only had one place to go. They received a furious call from both Revan and Tahiri, both of whom were ignored as they knew that Admiral Dodonna would sort it out. Their last option was Duwani, the world of Duwani Mechanical Products, who made utility droids.

They set down, and headed for the headquarters of the company.

They were taken in good time after their arrival.

"Ah, the two escapee droids. You've made the front page even here." the short woman in charge of the company said, grinning.

HK chortled as she showed him the headline.

**Runaway Droids Crash Company!**

"I must thank you for removing one of our competitors from the market for a while. It will be very useful."

HK nodded as she sat down.

"I take it you're here for droids as well? But what would you want with utility droids?"

HK harrumphed.

"Reluctant though I am to admit it, they are quite useful. They can do things, subtle things, that HK units cannot. If there are any infiltration missions, they would be needed. And they can also be rigged up with explosives should the need occur." he said musingly.

T3 emitted a squeal.

"Oh shut up you useless overgrown kettle."

T3 whistled angrily back.

"No, because sadly the Exile and the master like you. Lord knows why. They could find a bin on Raxus Prime which would be better than you."

T3 tootled huffily at him.

"What do you mean, obsolete!?"

The woman behind the desk was in hysterics as she got the programs and handed them to HK, who was still arguing full force with T3.

T3 then piped a question at HK, who stopped arguing.

"It might work."

He turned to the CEO.

"Would it be possible to install rockets onto him?" he asked.

The woman nodded.

"Fairly simple."

HK turned to T3, who hooted affirmatively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Telos, T3 complete with rockets, HK looked out over his factory, where thousands of droids were being built.

"Boss, the Sith are attacking Dantooine!"

HK gloated in anticipation.

"Excellent." he said.

**Sorry this took so long, but I got sidetracked!**

**Here's the latest chapter, and the alliance is bound to cause a few raised blood pressures when it's found out about!**

**As you heard, Dantooine is udner attack. That's next chapter, and deaths occur. We also see the grand entrance of one of the Sith Lords as the war truly begins.**

**I dont know when this will be up, as I want to do a chapter of Dark Times next, and maybe one of Spyro and Harry (he says). **

**Until next time, pelase read, review and vote in the poll!**


	25. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

20

Visas frowned as Kaevee levitated the latest crate onto the landspeeder.

"Careful with that. It has holocrons, and we have too few as it is." She said.

Kaevee scowled.

"Visas, I spent four years in the underlevels. I think I know their value." Kaevee growled.

"Apologies. I'm just anxious. That great disturbance in the Force had to be the Sith launching their attack at long last. The war has begun." She said sadly.

Bolook nodded in agreement.

"We must be wary. Even now, the Sith could be en route here." He counselled wisely.

"All the more reason to get a move on. The Jedi took great lengths to preserve these items. We must ensure their safety." Visas said as she finished doing up another box.

"As soon as Mical returns from Khoonda, well have enough to finish loading the things. We can send it to the ship and leave." Deesra said, taking down some numbers.

Kaevee looked around sadly.

"This has been my home for four years. I don't want to leave." She said.

Visas patted her on the shoulder.

"It's either that or you stay here for the Sith."

Kaevee grinned reluctantly and loaded another crate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All the civilians have been evacuated, with only my proper militia members remaining. As soon as you lot are done, we'll leave." Zherron said.

"I wish you'd left beforehand." Mical said, eyes narrowing in distaste.

"I will not be forced out of my home until absolutely necessary Master Jedi. Dantooine has endured too much before now to be forced out on a mere whim. If we remain, we can convince the people that the Sith threat is real, and that the Jedi aren't trying anything, which will help both causes in the Senate." Terena Adare said.

Mical shook his head.

"I suppose so. Their attitude changes everything." He moaned.

"No, just makes things more difficult than they ought to be." Zherron said.

"Where are the rest of the refugees?" Mical asked.

"Loaded up on as many transports we could find and are bound for Agamar. Tsslak will look after them until we arrive." Adare said.

"A dozen ships. That's all that is left of Dantooine due to the wars." Zherron complained.

Mical clasped his arm.

"We will sort it one day." He vowed.

"Hurry young Jedi. Time is running out." Adare said, and Mical left.

Zherron looked at her.

"I'm going to get the engines primed." He said.

She nodded and looked out at a picture of her home.

"One day we will return." She vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Torture _class Command Ship, the _Black Death_ was shooting through lightspeed. Around it were many cruisers, all bound for the one place: Dantooine.

Darth Abominus, the Terentatek Sith Lord created by Darth Andeddu, was to destroy the Republic presence on the planet.

"How long until we arrive?" he asked.

"Half an hour my lord."

"Excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Mical arrived, the process went a little bit quicker. All the holocrons were stored on the ship, as were all the scrolls. However, the tablets and lightsabers still needed to be finished.

"Hurry. I sense a great darkness approaching." Deesra warned.

Visas also sensed it.

"It's like a black cloak, suffocating all light. Hurry." She urged.

"Then it's good that we're done then isn't it?" Bolook said, and sent the last landspeeder away with another militia man driving it.

Mical nodded, satisfied.

"That's it, done. Come on, we need to get to the ship and leave before the Sith arrive." He said.

He got out his comm.

"Administrator, we're on our way."

"Hurry." She urged.

"We will."

Visas then stopped.

"Visas?" Bolook asked in concern.

"They're here." She said in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abominus grinned.

"At last. Prepare for battle. Blitzkrieg formation. Bomb all the countryside surrounding the Khoonda. But do not destroy the shuttle down there. I will deal with them myself." He ordered.

"My lord, there are people at the Jedi Enclave!"

Abominus grinned.

"Then I shall crush them." He said with a snarling smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Visas went pale.

"Take cover!" she yelled.

Two bomber squadrons then appeared from nowhere, dropping their payload across the plains, creating massive plumes of flame all over the area.

"What is this?" Kaevee asked in terror.

"The beginning of the end." Visas said.

A small ship, which was a bow with two upturned sickles on either side, streaked down to the Enclave, it's laser firing. Chunks of stone were gouged from the pillars surrounding the enclave, showering them all in dust.

"It's the Sith Lord. We must flee." Deesra urged.

They were too late however, as the ship came to a stop right in front of them. A ramp extended, and out stomped a massive Terentatek.

It was massive, twice the size of a normal one. Metal covered it's body in strategic places, along with the usual dark brown armour. There was an extra pair of arms under its top ones, and its tusk were made of diamond.

"Greetings Jedi. I am Darth Abominus. Your doom is at hand."

The Jedi were taken aback.

"Since when were Terentateks sentient?" Deesra demanded.

"Should we be worried?" Mical asked, lighting his saber.

"Yes." Bolook counselled.

The Jedi lit their lightsabers, and Abominus cackled with glee. He reached with his four hands to his waist and pulled up four lightsabers. He then used his feet to take off another two. He then lit them all, plunging them all into a crimson glow.

"Osik." Kaevee groaned.

Darth Abominus leapt, and the Galactic Sith War officially began.

Abominus came at them, his six lightsabers wielded like a master. The five Jedi were immediately on the defensive, as the Sith Lord attacked. Visas blocked a high swing, as Kaevee had to retreat a way from a low thrust. Bolook and Deesra attacked as one, but he countered their attacks with two of his lightsabers. Mical sprang at him, but Abominus flipped over him and cut his shoulder with one of his foot blades. The Sith landed and darted at Visas, who barely blocked the attack.

"Visas!" Deesra yelled, and she barely did the splits in time to avoid being sliced in half.

Kaevee and Bolook dashed at him, as Visas fell back. He caught their swings at him on his blades, then raised one of his feet to block a swipe by Deesra. Mical and Visas then leapt at the Sith from above, but Abominus roared and they were blasted backwards like a cannonball. The two slammed hard into the stone pillar, creating a massive dent.

"Did he just Force push us?" Mical demanded in shock.

"I think he did." Visas said, taking a large chunk of rubble and throwing it at the beast.

The monster saw it coming, and twirled up into the air, then slicing the chunk into small pieces that pelted the other Jedi on the head. He then whirled at the two in a cyclone.

"Force Storms!" Visas yelled.

Mical and she opened up, the lightning crashing into him. He just laughed.

"That tickles!"

He landed and twirled his blades at their heads. Visas back flipped, getting out of harms way, but Mical wasn't as lucky. He was knocked flying by the sheer power of the strike. The others sprang at him as one, the four of them going at him. Abominus laughed, deflecting their attacks effortlessly, and then changed tactics, and started to focus primarily on killing his enemies.

Kicking Bolook and Visas away, he was left only with Kaevee and Deesra. They held their ground, but against the beast's superior strength, there could be no victory. He released an offensive against the two of them, steadily forcing them backward. Deesra was defending high, while Kaevee fought off his attacks down below. It was plain to anyone that they didn't stand a chance against this creature.

"Both of you, get out of there!" Bolook ordered.

Abominus laughed as he blocked two swings.

"You will not escape." He promised savagely.

"That's open to debate." Mical growled, and sent an entire stone pillar slamming into Abominus.

"We cant face him one or two at a time. We must act together to defeat this monster." Visas said, raising her red saber.

Abominus then sprang from behind the pillar and the Jedi were once again on the defensive as the beast used a combination of attacks to force them back. He sprang into the air, his blades twirling around his body, keeping the five Jedi apart form each other as he landed. He then kicked Kaevee and Mical away, then held off Visas and Bolook while he focused his attention on Deesra.

"You are an abomination!" Deesra proclaimed.

"Well duh!" Abominus snarled and focused his attack on the Jedi.

Deesra was sweating as he was steadily forced back. Abominus was far too powerful for any single Jedi. The beast stabbed and slashed at him at the same time. Deesra flipped away from him and then leapt over him. Abominus sliced through the air, aiming for his legs. Mical and Bolook caught the attack, and Abominus held them off. Visas and Kaevee then arrived and launched an attack at his back, making him defend there as well. Deesra went at him also, his blade coming down at the abomination.

Abominus, surrounded was forced on the defensive as the Jedi worked together to try to get through his defences and end his threat.

"You Jedi are no match for me." He vowed.

"We shall see." Bolook promised.

The Jedi weaved a blistering attack, their multicoloured blades smashing away at his defences. Abominus laughed all the while, deflecting the attacks. He swung at Visas, who ducked, allowing Kaevee to thrust at Abominus' arm. The Sith Lord reversed his saber to cut off her attack, and then kicked her in the chin, knocking her backwards. However, Mical didn't allow him to go any further, stopping him in his tracks with a Force grab. Bolook and Deesra went in, but were blocked by his lightsabers, and he span to knock Mical away. He leapt to the top of a stone pillar, sued the Force to summon a collection of rubble and threw it at the Jedi. Visas blasted it back towards its owner, while the other four sprang up and duelled him atop the temple. His blades kept them all at bay, until Visas appeared, swinging her blade in an arc that cut the ground out from underneath him. As he fell he unleashed a torrent of Force lightning, which Deesra and Bolook caught on their lightsabers.

Mical used the fall of the Sith to send a message.

"Adare, get out of here! Avoid those bombers and go! We'll be fine!" he barked.

The Jedi shot after the Sith, who had landed on the ground and was waiting patiently. They dropped down and attacked as one, their lightsabers swinging and thrusting and swiping at the Sith, trying to break his defences. However, he held them off with relative ease, then snarled.

"I am now weary of this game." He said, raising all six sabers.

The Jedi went at him, and he caught their attacks on his blades. He then gave off a sinister laugh. The Jedi were struggling to remain on the defensive from his parry, and then, it all changed. He did the splits, knocking them off balance. Deesra fell forward, and gave a startled look of surprise as his head came flying off his shoulders.

"No!" Visas screamed.

Abominus, sensing their shock and weakness, then made his second move. Swinging one blade, he took off one of Bolook's head tails, and the Jedi dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. He then stabbed Kaevee through the ankle and she fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Mical and Visas were the only ones left and he slammed his blades against theirs, moving one of his sabers up Mical's and taking off his hand. Visas was on her own.

"Die Jedi." He growled in triumph.

A laser blast then sent him off his feet and he crashed to his back as their shuttle appeared, with several militia members in the doorway, pouring blaster fire at the Sith Lord. Visas levitated Bolook, Kaevee and Mical into the ship before leaping up herself.

"You will pay for this Abominus." She promised as the hatch closed and the ship shot spaceward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abominus smiled evilly.

"Run if you want Jedi. You are only delaying the inevitable."

He summoned Deesra's heads to him and tucked in.

"Captain, destroy the Khoonda." He ordered, crunching on an eye.

"Yes my lord."

Abominus watched as the centre was destroyed. An excellent way to start a war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Visas gasped as Zherron pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright Jedi?"

"No. That beast was unlike anything we have ever faced before. I fear the Jedi have made a terrible enemy. And we've lost Deesra too." She said mournfully.

She looked at her wounded comrades.

"We need to get them help." She said.

"Terena says Commander Valkyr is coming, but she only had none ship, so we better be quick."

Visas nodded, and left the others and headed to the cockpit, as blasts started to rock the back of the ship. When she arrived, she wished she was back in the corridor.

Thousands of fighters and bombers were flying about, taking potshots at the ship. The _Black Death _was sitting in space, pride of place. Along with that there was a fleet of twenty _Reaper _class Destroyers, along with two _Interdictor _class cruisers.

"Oh bugger." Zherron said as two fighter squadrons came screaming at them.

"Go evasive!" Visas urged Adare.

"Easy for you to say! You don't need to fly this bucket of bolts!" she snapped back.

The shuttle was sluggish, but Adare was giving it her best, twirling the ship away from the fighter's fire. Then two of the Destroyer started to pursue as well.

"Where is Valkyr!?" Adare screamed.

As if to answer her question, the _Citadel _shot out of lightspeed, its turbolasers firing away, catching several fighters in it's field of fire as the shuttle flew towards it.

"Get us on board!" Zherron urged.

"Commander, as soon as we are aboard, get us out of here!" Visas ordered.

"As you wish. I have no real reason to stay anyway."

Adare banked the ship away from a laser blast from the closest _Interdictor_ and the shuttle shot into the hangar. A few seconds later, and the cruiser was away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Visas contacted Lonna Vash, one of the few Jedi who had remained on Telos.

"Thank you Visas. This news about this new Sith Lord is indeed disturbing. As is the death of Master Deesra. You did well to escape. Aside from the loss of Deesra, what is the other damage?"

"Dantooine has fallen, displacing an entire planet's population. Kaevee, Mical and Bolook are all recovering in the kolto tank. Adare is going to head to Coruscant to try to rally a defence with Admiral Dodonna, while Zherron leads the Dantooine refugees. And Abominus will undoubtedly move on as soon as Dantooine is fully secured, and his fleet is large and dangerous. The war has now officially begun." she concluded.

Lonna frowned.

"I'm receiving reports from all the nearby worlds. They are all under attack. If Telos itself is attacked, we wont hold it either. I'm the only Jedi here now, and Admiral Sommos is too concerned with all the other troubles to bother with our own security, and Carth's still under house arrest."

Visas frowned sadly.

"Well, we are en route to Telos now. That will give you some relief."

Lonna nodded.

"Good. But we wont have Commander Valkyr or the _Citadel_. After you lot have been dropped off, its away to Lyseera. Kavar and Dorak are losing ground there fast, apparently against some fellow called Darth Vile."

Visas sighed.

"Don't mention that to Carth. That's who killed his son."

Lonna agreed with a nod.

"Very well. I shall see you on your return, Visas."

The holo flickered out, and Visas sat down, exhausted physically and mentally. When they arrived at Telos, the Jedi would stay with Lonna on Citadel Station, while Zherron took his militia to Agamar, to meet up with the rest of the refugees displaced by the Sith assault. Meanwhile, Adare would head to Coruscant to try to persuade the Senate to help and support Dodonna, and Valkyr went to aid Kavar.

"What a nice mess this is." She said, wiping away a tear.

**The war itself has finally begun!**

**Darth Abominus has been introduced, and things are already bad for the Republic. I hope you like this chapter!**

**The next few chapters focus on several Sith attacks as the Sith Empire break out from the Unknown Regions and attack across the Outer Rim. More battles to come!**

**And dont worry, we are far from finished!**

**I hope to start the next chapter tomorrow. Until then, please read and review!**


	26. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

21

The world of Muunilust was the economic powerhouse for the surrounding systems. From its beautiful, aesthetic green buildings, the accounts of the millions of people in the nearby systems were run. And it was here that the Sith fleet, under the command of Darth Silens, Lady of Intelligence, was approaching.

The lead ship was a _Torture _class Command ship by the name of _Soulless_. Flanking it were two _Reaper _Destroyers, and five _Interdictor_s, along with a half dozen smaller support ships.

"My lady Silens, we are approaching Muunilust."

Silens smiled.

"Excellent. Are we in blockade position?"

"Yes my lady. However, it appears as if many cities have been evacuated, for the most part. There's a lot less people on the planet than there should be."

Silens nodded acceptingly.

"A minor inconvenience that's all. A small group of police will have gone away with the vast majority of the refugees to keep the peace. The rest will be here, with the intent of making themselves as irritating as possible during our conquest of the galaxy." She said musingly.

"We could destroy them all."

She shook her head.

"No. It's more fun this way. And look on the bright side. This policy will not last much longer. The Republic is running out of ships to keep it up. After this sector falls, most people will need to be left behind, which means more conscription for our forces." She said.

"Should I give the invasion order then my lady?"

"Yes Captain. I shall lead the assault on the capital of Harnaidan personally." She vowed, and left for her fighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atris frowned. The evacuation has been hap-hazard and badly managed. When it became apparent that one of the many fleets streaming from the Sith Empire was heading to Muunilust, Atris and Nomi had travelled to the planet to help. They had arrived to find that the higher class Muuns were evacuating, leaving many of the commoners to their fate. Atris and Nomi had fought that, and many commoners had now also got off planet. Those that remained were praying that the Sith would be lenient. Also, the military forces and police forces had left behind several thousand members to form a resistance against the Sith occupation. However, it was definitely the last world that could undergo a mass evacuation. The planets in the sector had no more ships to spare for refugees.

"You realise there must be over a thousand refugee ships at Agamar by now." Nomi said, standing beside her.

"Yep. And there will just be more. Even without mass evacuations like we needed to do with Preadra and Saquesqa."

Nomi nodded in sad agreement.

"Indeed. This war will shake us to our foundations." she said.

As she finished, the attack alarm went off.

"They're here." Atris moaned, and lit her lightsaber.

"Then may the Force protect us." Nomi whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The invasion began, with _Strategic_ class Transports and _Bat _class Assault Shuttles descending from the fleet in orbit, which was now surrounding the planet in a massive blockade. Thousands of Sith troops descended from the transports, the standard infantry that made up the bulk of the army, dressed in red or silver armour, and also thousands of Massassi slaves that were armed to the teeth with various weapons. Tanks and speeders were dropped and the massive army started it's steady advance towards the various cities of Muunilust. Towns and villages surrendered as the armies proceeded onwards, on their indomitable march towards Hardinian. People who resisted were killed mercilessly, either by the troops inc charge of squads, or the Dark Jedi in charge of the various sub sects of the army. Magicians used their powers to rob those who did fight of their will to carry on, resulting in surrenders from many possible dissidents. Those people who eschewed the company of the masses and lived in the outskirts or in the middle of the plains, were killed and their houses destroyed to make way for the mighty Sith war machine.

Legions of troops thundered through Munn City, with various people being rounded up and escorted off to camps. It was here that the first battle occurred. Two dozen policemen and army members had gotten a tank on one of the bridges between the two flanking towers into the city, and they were using it to fire down at the oncoming Sith. Not one trooper faltered as they calmly marched over the moat and into the city, despite large holes in their ranks. A large turbolaser blast came own from above and the bridge was vaporised. After that, a purge was executed, with all of the relatives of those who had dared take up arms against the Sith were rounded up and slaughtered. As this happened, more and more troops descended from above, and the various cities of Muunilust started to surrender without question.

The city of Mariunhus, way out to sea, was next to fall. Hundreds of battleships shot across the calm, beautiful waters of Muunilust, armed to the gills with lasers and missiles, and filled with troopers. Missile boats flanked these frigates, and in the centre of the formation was a massive battleship, which carried several fighter squadrons and also deployed submarines. These vehicles shot out first, and hit the balance gyros that prevented the city from moving with the ocean. Then the missile frigates blew open the port gates, allowing the frigates in, which entered, firing their lasers and disgorging troops. Then the fighter squadrons were launched, and they performed surgical strikes, neutralising possible locations of resistance. The leader was then taken hostage, and he was forced to surrender the city by the Dark Jedi leader.

The same scene was repeated in every hamlet, village, town and city across the planet. Except Harnaidan. Darth Silens stood before the mammoth arch that marked the entrance to the city, and turned to her Dark Jedi commander.

"Prepare my army for the assault. Also, take ninety percent of all the resources on this planet and send them back to Dromund Kaas to fund the war effort. And take a third of all the men in each location and take them to Dromund Kaas. We shall break then, and then they shall be obedient soldiers in our army as we continue with our massive expansion." she purred.

"As you wish my lady."

Silens gestured to her army, and they advanced, a rocket blowing apart the massive gate barring the way. It was time for her to enter the war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nomi was in the command centre, a former department store, ready to do her battle meditation.

"Are you ready Master Atris?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then good luck."

Nomi took a deep breath, and centred herself. Then she began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xamar, far away in his quarters on the _Fastflow_, was deep in meditation. He was stretching out with the Force, seeing things.

He saw the Dantooine Reconstruction Fleet leave Dantooine as an escort to the refugee convoy. He also saw a great darkness descending on the once peaceful world, accompanied by a new maliciousness. Moving on, he saw the world of Lyseera, where Kavar and Dorak were under attack by the forces of Darth Legacy. He saw that victory did not look likely.

He then saw the world of Doovistal, where Q'Anilia, Zez-Kai Ell and Selene were being forced back by the forces of Darth Trappera. After that, he saw the planet of Kyrtinia, where Vima, Galon and Mamaw were defending themselves against the ferocity of Darth Enviro. They too were losing.

Xamar despaired in his thoughts, seeing losses on so many fronts. He then saw the world of Muunilust, and saw that he had to get there to avoid the death of the leader of the Jedi Order.

"Commander Darkvenge, take the task force out of lightspeed!" he ordered.

The three _Hammerhead_ class Cruisers fell out of lightspeed, their run to Kalee postponed.

"Yes Master Xamar?" came the voice over the comm.

"New priorities. Kalee can wait. Take us to Muunilust. And we may avoid a disaster." he said.

The three cruisers then shot off for their new destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atris gave an encouraging smile to her Muun companion as the door was blown open.

"Here we go. Get ready." she said, lighting her blue lightsaber.

Several missiles then appeared from nowhere, flying across the entry courtyard and crashing into ranks of Massassi, blowing them high into the air as they surged into the city.

"This is it! Let's take it to them!" the leader of the Muun Home Guard yelled.

Atris sprang from her rooftop as the Sith pushed into the city. Her robes fluttered around her as she descended, deflecting shots back at the Sith troops as she fell towards their level. She slammed down, dislodging several rocks, and then dashed into the throng, her lightsaber cutting apart troops as they reacted with shock. As she cut down another three Massassi warriors, there was a cry from behind, and the Muuns popped up or out from their hiding places, and the battle was on. With Atris leading them, the Muuns surged forward, their blaster fire keeping the Sith at bay as the invaders attempted to enter the city. More rockets streaked from the various locations behind her, crashing into the oncoming Sith battalions.

"That's the way! Stand firm, and we will yet live out this battle!" Atris called as she sliced up another few troops.

It was then that combat speeders entered the city, driving over the already high pile of dead and opening fire. Atris leapt to one, and brought her blade around in an arc that took the heads off both the drivers, and destroyed the cannon. She set a grenade as she went past, and the thing blew up, adding more bodies to the pile. Tanks then arrived, their heavy cannons blasting at the elegant and beautiful buildings behind her.

"Jedi! We cant hold against those things!" one Muun yelled.

"Rubbish! Tell the rocketmen to fire missiles at those tanks! One good whack should do the trick!" she called.

They did as she instructed, and the first tank blew apart, scattering more Sith bodies. The bodies were piled high, however, as soon as the Sith got the wreckage of the tank out of the way, they would be in. They couldn't keep up the strategy forever.

Atris looked about as the last few Sith troops from the first few waves were killed, their reinforcements delayed due to the destruction of the tank which was now blocking their path.

"We better start to fall back. Get your men down from the buildings." she ordered.

"Jedi, look!" a young Muun cried in terror.

Three squadrons of Hammer fighters, the Sith bombers, were bearing down on the city.

"Brace yourselves!"

The fighters came in low, a payload of bombs falling from the ships as they passed. Glass flew everywhere and fires erupted as the bombs crashed into the buildings, and rubble fell from on high, destroying the entry gates and crushing several of Atris' troops.

She shook her white hair, then looked around. Many Muuns had been crushed by the falling debris, and some had even been hit by the bombs.

"Those ships are coming back round Master Jedi. We can only raise a few of our rocket launchers." one trooper said.

"Get everyone back. The entryway's gone, so they're going to be coming at us soon. Fall back. Head towards the store where Master Sunrider is. And send half your force underground to continue the fight afterward."

The Muun snorted derisively.

"Not much hope in a victory then Master?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Fall back!"

Atris deflected shots as the Sith climbed over the wreckage and started to push into the city. Her blade kept knocking bolts back as she steadily retreated, her Muun companions running for it as she held off the masses of enemy troops. Cannon shells started to pound apart the buildings, and debris fell around her as she slowly fell back, with the few remaining civilians being grabbed and dragged off. Fires were erupting everywhere, glass littered the streets. Then, one blast sent one building toppling to the ground, giving her the chance she needed to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Silens, we have taken high losses in the first few waves." a trooper reported.

She turned to the man.

"Indeed?"

"Yes my lady. Our troops are piled up, blocking the entrance. We're putting some civilians to work cleaning them out of the way."

Silens tapped her skull in thought. Then, she had it.

"Got it. There is Battle Meditation being used against us. Time to fix that oversight."

She got into her pointy little starfighter, and engaged the s-foils. The four slithers of metal came up from the body of her ship, and with her s-foils extended, she sped towards the source of the unpleasantness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nomi Sunrider was deep in her battle meditation, making sure as many people as possible survived to die another day after the Jedi left. If they left. She could feel the Sith commanding them, and her hatred for the Jedi. Nomi focused her meditation on allowing the fighters to escape, so they could continue to take the fight to the Sith. Then, as she found a place where a fair few troops could be spared, a blast rocked the building and she lost all concentration. The Sith cruisers in orbit were bombarding the building.

"Blast them." Nomi said, shaking her red hair from her eyes as she got to her feet.

"Blast you more like it." a silky voice hissed as a red lightsaber came around to take off her head.

Nomi barely avoided the blade in time, quickly leaping out of harms way and calling her own green lightsaber into her hand. Nomi landed and faced her opponent.

Darth Silens certainly looked like a Sith. Her skin was a dull grey, and she was a tall, skeletally thin woman, with green eyes, surrounded by the yellow irises that signified the Sith. Her raven black hair was high atop her head, and a lethal lightsaber was held in long, brittle fingers.

"Darth Silens I assume." Nomi said, narrowing her own green eyes.

"The famous Nomi Sunrider. Your interference has led to the death of many of my troopers. I don't like that. Now, you shall pay for your actions Jedi scum!"

Silens sprang, her red saber lancing straight at Nomi. Nomi hissed, and brought her won green blade to meet the attack. Silens whirled out of the block and came at Nomi in a massive offensive, her red blade flying in all directions as she beat at the Grand Masters defence. Nomi blocked her multitude of attacks, then blasted the Sith with a Force push that sent her reeling. Nomi then charged at the Sith, who was thrown on the defensive. Silens cackled insanely as Nomi beat away at her defences. Her own personal dislike for the weapons didn't stop her being a master at wielding the damn things.

Nomi then twirled, kicking her leg into Silens' throat. The Sith gave a throttled gasp and staggered backwards, and Nomi went in fro the kill, her blade singing down at the Lady of Intelligence. Silens sent a jet of Force lightning at Nomi, who had to stop her attack to deflect the attack. That respite was all Silens needed, and the Sith came at Nomi again. Nomi immersed herself in the Force, sacrificing ground in order to bring Darth Silens in close enough for the killing blow to be struck. She felt she didn't have long to wait.

Silens then made the wrong move, and stabbed at Nomi from above. Nomi twirled away in a flying leap, using her blade to knock Silens away. Silens gasped as Nomi swung her blade, and the Sith had to leap backward to avoid decapitation.

"You are no match for me Sith. Accept that, and surrender to me. Call off the attack and you will be given a fair trial by the Republic."

Silens smiled and raised her hands in defeat. Nomi lowered her saber and walked towards the Sith, then realised she'd been duped as Force Lightning sprang forth from Silens fingers and sent her flying across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atris felt Nomi's shock and pain as she neared the building.

"Master Sunrider is in danger! Come!" she said to the Muuns still following her.

The captain of them gave her a nod, as he was going away to form the underground resistance to fight the Sith later on.

"Good luck."

"May the Force be with you. I hope we meet again one day." Atris said, as the young Muun vanished.

"Ascension guns!" she called to the others as he vanished.

She could hear the Sith legions nearing the building, and if they didn't leave the planet soon, she and Nomi wouldn't leave at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Fastflow_, the _Swiftsong _and the _Quicksilver_ dropped out of lightspeed to see the dreadful sight of Muunilust surrounded by the fleet of Darth Silens.

"We need to punch a hole! When you have done so, I shall take the _Insignia_ Transport in the hold and save Masters Sunrider and Atris." Xamar said.

"Alright boss." Darkvenge said, and nodded to his second.

Darkvenge was a slight man in his late twenties. Xamar had faced some opposition when he had nominated him for the leadership position of the fleet, but he had proved himself many a time before that, and ever since. He was thin and weedy looking, with an unruly mop of black hair, brown eyes and a small scar across his left eye. According to Q'Anilia, he was the envy of many a woman in the Jedi Rangers, herself included.

The three cruisers shot toward the planet, their weapons firing away at one of the _Interdictor_ cruisers, the _Binder_. The ships, totally unsuspecting of an attack were caught by surprise, and both the _Binder _and the _Constriction_ were caught totally unprepared, and fire emitted from holes as they dipped out of sight. Xamar, who was already in the three pronged _Insignia _class Transport in the hold, got the signal and shot towards Harnaidan, to avoid a disaster for the Jedi Order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silens cursed as Nomi still held up the defence. However, she knew victory was near.

"Surrender Sith!" Nomi barked from behind her saber, and the aging woman was clearly beginning to struggle to hold off the relentless attack.

"To you? You need a reality check Jedi. It is you who are losing!" she cried in triumph.

"Really?" a voice said from behind her.

Thousands of shards of glass then pierced Silens skin as Atris blew the window in with a Force shove. Silens staggered away in pain, as Atris entered with a squad of twelve Muuns, the rest having left with the captain.

"Master Sunrider! Are you alright!?" Atris demanded in terror, noticing how tired Nomi looked.

"Yes, I'm fine Atris. Get her!" Nomi barked.

The Muuns opened fire, and the two Jedi leapt at her as she summoned her blade back to her hand. She created a Force shield to protect herself from the blaster fire and caught the attacks of the two Jedi on her saber.

"Blast you Jedi! You haven't won anything." she snarled.

"On the contrary. We have. You are finished Silens." Nomi said as she tried to cleave the Sith in two.

Silens growled and elbowed Atris in the mouth, and followed through with a kick to Nomi's gut. The two Jedi staggered backward, and Silens got out of their reach and headed for the Muuns. The leader obviously saw their peril, but reacted too late to save anyone. Her Force push blasted all of them form the building, out another broken window and sent them plummeting over a hundred metres to the hard street below.

Atris and Nomi then returned, going for her neck. Silens gave a cackle and unleashed a massive barrage of Force lightning, which started to destroy the ceiling as the two Jedi deflected the bolts with their sabers. Silens increased the power, and both Jedi were being pushed back towards the window ledge where she could finish them. And both Jedi were struggling.

"Victory is mine Jedi fools!" she crowed.

Then her comm started flashing red, indicating her fleet was under attack.

"What?" she snarled, and then looked up in rage, realising that the Jedi were about to escape.

Nomi winced as she held off the lightning, and turned to Atris.

"Jump over the window ledge." she ordered.

"Master!?" Atris asked in shock.

"Do it!"

Atris leapt, and that left Silens and Nomi. Silens snarled and lit her saber, and stopped the lightning as she sprang at the Grand Master. Nomi grinned confidently, and grabbed a massive piece of stone with the Force. She threw it into Silens path, and the Sith crashed into it with a bone crunching impact.

"Ouch!" she shrieked.

"Face me again when you've grown up." Nomi said, and leapt over the ledge.

She fell and then landed in the hold of Xamar's transport.

"Well timed Xamar! Go!" Nomi yelled.

Xamar wasted no time, and the transport left the city far behind. Nomi sat down beside Xamar.

"Thanks." she said breathlessly.

"Perfectly alright Master Sunrider. We could hardly let anything happen to you. Master Atris is on the turret and is keeping the fighters at bay."

"Aren't you meant to be at Kalee?" Nomi asked as she hooked herself up to the sensors.

"Yes, but I felt protecting your life was more important than a battle we already know we're going to lose. However, after we are safely away, we shall send you on a ship to Citadel Station and we shall continue on."

"Very well."

Wreckage flew past the screen as Atris destroyed another fighter as the ship left the planet, and Xamar sent it into an elegant dance to avoid the blasterfire of the Sith fleet. His three cruisers were holding their own, but were starting to fail.

"Commander, prepare for the jump to lightspeed! We shall be onboard in a second!" Xamar called.

Darkvenge didn't need telling twice, and his three cruisers turned and prepared to head away.

"Xamar, we cant get in the back door as there is no back door!" Nomi cried in terror.

"I know that." Xamar said, mildly affronted, and he gunned the engines.

He brought the ship in front of the hangar on the port engine side, and cut all the power.

"Jump Commander!"

The three cruisers darted forward, and the transport slid in as the ship shot forward. It skidded to a stop, and Xamar sighed in victory.

"Another happy landing." he said proudly, and turned to Nomi.

She had fainted in her seat.

"Well, there's gratitude for you." he said grumpily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silens snarled at her captain.

"Not only were you caught completely unprepared, but you allowed them to escape! I shall not tolerate such foolishness!" she raged, and ended the man's life by crushing his heart.

She turned to the second in command.

"You are in command now captain. Do not fail me!" she snapped, and switched off the holo.

Silens got to her feet gingerly, and frowned into space. The _Binder _and the _Constriction_ had received only minimal damage, so that was of little trouble. Also, Muunilust had fallen. There were rumours of a resistance movement already from the populace, but they wouldn't get far even if there was one. All in all, it had been a relatively good day.

What bothered her was the escape of Nomi Sunrider and Atris. Silens reluctantly admitted that Nomi deserved her place as leader of the Jedi Order. Silens had nearly died in their battle.

"That will change next time we meet Master Sunrider." she vowed to the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nomi patted Xamar's arm.

"Thank you Master Xamar. You saved us."

He smiled at them.

"Think nothing of it. Now, we must get underway to Kalee. Until we next see each other my friends." he said, and took his leave from their shuttle.

Atris then eased it out of the _Fastflow_ as soon as he was gone.

"We lost Muunilust." Atris said glumly as Xamar's task force left.

Nomi sat down in the co pilots seat.

"Yes. We did. However, on the plus side, we beat Silens. She'll have to lick her wounds for a bit before she troubles us again." Nomi said happily.

"You were brilliant. You kicked her ass."

Nomi smiled graciously.

"Thank you Atris. Today, Darth Silens learnt a valuable lesson. And that was: I am not the leader of the Jedi Order for nothing." she said with a grin, and they shot away, bound for home.

**Hello again!**

**Well, the Republic has lost naother world, this time to the evil Darth Silens. However, Master Nomi Sunrider certainly proved why she is the Grand Master of the Jdi Order. If Silens hadnt cheated, she certianly would have died. And if Nomi hadnt been more intent on escaping, she also would have been finished.**

**But thats that. Im hoping to do two or three more chapters of this before moving on to another story, as at current count this story may take up to 185 chapters to do! After the next few chapters, I intend to try to get a move on with my two Clone Wars stories, Harry and Spyro.**

**Until next time then, where we see another great Jedi Master: Thon!**

**Please read and review!**


	27. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

22

The world of Sartninayian was a world of buttes and hills, far removed from the wider galaxy. It had originally been settled a millennia ago by colonists who disliekd the presence of aliens in the Republic. However, political and economic neccessity had brought them back to the wider galaxy and the Republic. Now, due to the fact that it was so far removed from the rest of the galaxy, it was a prime target for attack by the expanding Sith Empire, using forces under the command of Darth Dominus and Darth Bestia.

The fleet shot out of lightspeed, and immediately began closing on the planet. The hawbat like woman with crimson hair, Darth Bestia, activated the comm to Darth Dominus. He was the Lord of Conquest, and was responsible overall for the looting of captured worlds, the conscription of a third of each world's male population and for making sure the subjuagated worlds did their part for the wider Sith Empire and behaved themselves. He was a tall man, riddled with muscle. He had a large mouth and dark black eyes. A large beard ran from his chin to his waist. It had been bound into one straggly tail, just as his long brown hair had been. He was not opne to mess with.

"Lord Dominus. I leave the space occupation to you. As soon as you are finished up her,e join me on the planet." Bestia commanded.

"As you wish my dear. It will be over within the hour."

"Good. Captain, prepare my ship."

She then left the bridge of her _Torture _class Command Ship, the _Beastlord_.

Dominus looked out at the fleet he had. In his own fleet, there was his own _Torture _Command Ship, the _Occupation_. Along with that there were four _Reaper _Destroyers. Bestia, as she was higher in the pecking order, had a larger fleet, consisting of the _Beastlord_, six _Reaper_s, five _Interdictor_s and four _Sinister_s. More than enough to subjuagate the small Republic fighter base on the moon.

"Launch our Blade figthers to deal with that base, the finish it off with a bombardment from the _Invasion _and the _Takeover_. As soon as that is done, I will join Lady Bestia on the planet." he said.

He smiled as hundreds of assault shuttles and transports descended from the fleet as it began to blockade Sartinaynian. His job was finally looking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the planet, the palace of Ravelin was arming for battle. Automated turrets and massive cannons that had to be manned lined the walls of the butte, ready to fire at any attacker. All personnel from the base on the moon had been evacuated and were on top of the butte to defend the centre of civilisation on the planet. Only the two fighter squadrons now stood between the planet and invasion.

Down below the butte, the capital city of Ravelin was quiet, it's police force having been ordered to surrender rather than fight a losing battle. That was being left to the Republic forces.

"This is madness Vandar! Three squads worth of troops and three Jedi, along with a small palace security force to hold off an entire invasion!" Quatra raged.

Vandar smiled at her.

"You forget my friend that we have the advanatage of position. We can rain fire down on the enemy, as they will have to climb the butte to take the palace. Or, if they come by the road, we can let loose with the explosive canisters." he said.

Quatra sighed.

"We cant win."

"I know. But we can hurt the Sith. And whats more, the Sartinaynian Palace Guard is some of the best in the galaxy. We shall be fine my friend."

"But how do we get out of here?"

"I assume Master Thon has a plan."

Quatra shook her head in despair.

"Madness. Well come on. If we're all going to be shot at, we may as well get on with it."

They entered the command room, where the Magistrate of Sarntaniyan was in deep conversation with Master Thon.

"What's the damage?" Vandar asked.

"We've already lost the two fighter squadrons and the enemy is landing in force. Also, as a matter of consequence, all the animals on the planet are going berserk and are running to the landing zone outisde the city." the Magistrate said, pointing.

Quatra looked out in shock. The animals of the city were all running and sitting just before a Sith shuttle that was landing.

"We can debate the oddities of the animals later. For now, we must prepare for battle. The defences I have erected will give us some time. I just hope it will be enough to hold the enemy at bay until help comes." Thon growled.

"Sir, the Sith have siege weapons!" a man yelled.

Vandar looked at the dozens of catapults and massive robotic siege towers that were being used to crush the walls of Ravelin and were advancing through the city in order to get to the butte. Then massive transports began to land behind them, and massive beats, including rancors and acklay were disgorged.

"What's with the beasties?" Quatra asked.

Vandar closed his eyes.

"I fear we are about to meet the Sith beast lord." he said in woe, and the Jedi left for their positions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bestia left her shuttle and leapt onto her pet acklay, Sorrowind.

"Ride Sorrowind, and let us take the fight to our enemies!" she screeched in joy, ignoring the other animals swarming at her feet.

The massive black scaled acklay gave a screeching roar and set off, as her troops marshalled behind her and followed with landspeeders, speeder bikes, swoops and tanks.

Up ahead, local defenders were firing their blasters at the massive siege tower that was heading towards the butte. They were wasting their ammo. The towers were sheathed in the strongest metal in the Empire, and were designed for just such an occasion. No mere ground troops would take them. The catapults, also reserved for battles against well defended keeps or fortresses were in position.

"Lady Bestia! What are your orders?" her gold armoured commander shouted at her.

"You know the drill. Have the silver clads round up a third of the men and put them on the transports. Also, get all those animals aboard. I shall inspect them later. Send the Massassi up the butte first. They will take the fire of the enemy. Once a few of those cannons are down, we shall join them." she said with an evil smile.

"As you command my lady."

Bestia smiled as she watched the stupid degraded Massassi begin to clamber up the rocks. The defenders would have to shoot at the useless cretins and divide their attention between them and the siege tower and the catapults. The tower would then release it's elite gold sheathed commandos, along with the red back up squads, and they would be stuck. Then, Bestia would attack.

"Prepare for battle!" she called, and her army gave an enthusiastic roar.

"On my signal, we advance." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatra, Vandar and Thon dashed outside to see the Sith offensive in full swing. A massive silver siege tower was steadily advancing towards the top of the butte, and catapults surrounded the city half of the butte. Massassi were clambering up the rocks, and masses of Sith troops were down at the bottom of the butte, waiting for something. Just outside the city, hundreds more Sith troops were landing, rushing out of their transports with tanks and speeders and all sorts. Then, from the barge came dozens of rancors, with Sith troopers riding on top. They were then followed by bomas, reeks, nexus, Hssiss and many other animals as they rushed to join their leader, who was obviously the one with the lightsaber on top of the only Acklay.

"Oh come on, this cant be right!" Quatra exclaimed.

"Master Vandar, rally the defenders! Quatra, take care of those scaling the wall! And I will deal with the siege tower! To battle!" Thon roared and trotted off.

Quatra lit her two purple lightsabers and dashed over to the hundred or so troops attached to bungee wires. Also, many more troops were aiming down at the approaching enemy, and more had rocket packs.

"Come on! You fight for your home and the homes of others! To war!" she yelled, and sprang downward.

She plummeted, her troops following her and firing away at the Massassi as they climbed the cliff face. For a once proud warrior species, they had certainly degenerated. They didn't look clever enough to turn on a switch. However, they were the enemy and as such had to be dealt with. She cut one in two as he clambered past her as she came to rest on a rock. Troops round about her were firing, knocking many more of the warriors from their perches and sending them hurtling to their deaths. Harpoons and ladders were now appearing, and Quatra sliced apart a bundle of rocks that dealt with several threats at once.

From above, cannon fire was blasting Massassi off the wall as they climbed. Quatra darted in between two laser bolts to slice the arm off another one and sent him in a kilometres long fall. She leapt up the face for a couple of metres, then sent a blaster bolt hurtling away from one of her men to the Sith troops starting to scale the wall. Harpoons were appearing faster now, as were the ladders. And the siege tower was getting closer.

"Focus on the scalers! I will deal with the harpoons and ladders!" she cried, dropping a metre to kick a ladder away from another rocky outcropping.

Ordinary troops were growing in scale and many more were now ascending the cliff face…far too many to stop entirely. However, they could make matters easier.

She dashed along an outcropping, cutting harpoons away and sending their occupants to their dooms. One Massassi stretched past her and she plunged one blade into his chest and he fell away. Her troops then joined her, many coming to a rest on outcroppings and firing down or along at the invaders.

"Fight on! Give no quarter!" she called, letting loose with a small avalanche that sent more Massassi to their deaths.

Ladders appeared once again, and she used a Force ball to destroy the things.

"Master Jedi, I don't know if we can win this!" one young lad said.

She frowned. The truth was, they couldn't win at all. While they were making a mess of the climbing Massassi and their various methods of ascent, as soon as the catapults and cannons they had just churned out were in range, the defending lasers and cannons on top of the butte would be flattened. Also, their leader would also see this strategy was getting nowhere and would overwhelm them with sheer numbers. She looked up to see the boy, and went white. Turbolaser blasts were heading to the butte. If the blasts hit the top, the cannons would be smashed, and if they hit the butte itself the troops would be incinerated and the Massassi would find it easier ascending smooth walls then rocky ones, which took more time.

"Brace yourselves!"

The blast just skimmed the top of the butte. Two cannons were destroyed, and a ton of rocks were jarred loose.

"What? That makes no sense." one trooper said.

But it did to Quatra.

"Vandar! They must be trying to land more dropships!" she screamed into her comm.

"And launch bombing runs." he said sadly.

She looked up to see several transports descend from above, backed up by several fighters and bombers.

"You lot, stay here and defend! The rest of you, with me to the top of the butte!"

She then leapt up to the top where the true battle was being fought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vandar frowned in concentration as the dropships arrived, disgorging many troopers. The battle was now on. He ignited his lightsaber and sprang at the lead trooper, swinging his green lightsaber to decapitate the man. The Republic troops, inspired by his recklessness charged forward, firing at the Sith troops as they disgorged from the ships. Vandar led the charge, his saber a twirling light as Sith troops were cut down left right and centre as he led the charge through the oncoming horde. The small Jedi Master sprang at another Sith, cleaving him in two, as another two landing craft descended from orbit.

"That cant be good." Quatra said as she appeared, slicing two troops into thirds.

"We are in agreement." Vandar said, and went back to the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dominus strolled out, waving to Bestia on top of her Acklay.

"I will take a force up the path and attack that way. You will follow I trust?" he asked.

"Certainly."

"Good. You lot, follow me." he barked, and loads of troops thundered after him.

Bestia smiled. Let him take their fire for a bit. She would then launch her attack. Then it would be time to kill some Jedi.

"Prepare for victory men!" she called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thon leapt off the butte and slammed into the massive siege tower, his claws digging into the metal. Using his brute strength, he ripped the door down and flipped up inside.

The troops inside were very surprised to see a massive Jedi Master appear from nowhere.

"_Praffth_. It is an evil day when war drives me to kill. Sadly there is no other choice." he said mournfully, and reared up on two legs, and ignited his ancient yellow lightsaber.

"Kill him!" the golden clad leader shouted.

The troops opened fire, but Thon was already on the move. He was right in front of the golden clad leader before he could react, and the man was in two pieces a second later. Thon was then into the throng of red clad commandos, his yellow blade dealing out justice, with Sith troopers dropping like flies all around him. He advanced forward, his blade deflecting blaster fire at more Sith troops as they came up the winding stairs. He blasted a few with a Force push and they all fell down the stairs, and he then proceeded after them, blocking blaster bolts as he descended the stairs. In this room there were more red clad troopers. Wasting no time, Thon sprang, bounced against the wall and used a charged Force blast to knock them all for six as he landed. He then proceeded to hack away at them all with his lightsaber, dropping them like flies as they massed around him. He blasted a dozen more with a Force push and proceeded down the next flight, this time entering a room full of silver clad troopers.

"_Harugghth_! For the sake of the Force, how many levels are there in this damn thing? I should have just bombed it and save myself the trouble." he grumbled, and attacked once again.

He continued down three more levels, and finally reached the last room, leaving hundreds, if not a thousand, dead Sith troopers in his wake.

"An evil day indeed." he moaned, and grinned as he saw the wheels that were carrying the tower closer to the butte.

He grasped the wheel with his claws, and gave an almighty pull. There was a loud cracking noise as it became dislodged from its housing, and the tower began to wobble.

"Vandar, this is Thon. When I give the signal, you and Quatra must Force push the tower backwards. Prepare yourself." he said.

He then wrenched the other wheel out, and the tower started to sway heavily. He dashed up the stairs, leaping over entire rooms as he went. He then got to the top.

"Now!" he yelled.

He felt the tower fall away from him as he sprang out of it. He flew through the air, and smiled as he heard the satisfying crunch as it landed on its back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bestia looked up in alarm as the tower swayed alarmingly. It got worse a few seconds later. A minute or so later, it fell back.

"What!?" she screeched in fury as it slammed down atop many of her troops.

"My lady! It's one of the Jedi!"

Bestia roared in rage.

"That's it! I've had enough! Full advance!" she hissed, and she led her beast mounted troops up the butte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatra frowned as Darth Dominus led his troops over the slop and onto the top of the butte. The Sith had made remarkable progress, and they were about to be caught between the two attacking Sith forces.

"Blow the rocks!" Vandar yelled.

Detonators went off behind Dominus, cutting short a feed point for the attackers, but it wouldn't hold for long.

"We need time to evacuate, and get the local defenders out." she said as the Sith approached, glaring maliciously.

"We are in agreement. Begin. I will hold off this Sith Lord." Vandar said, readying his blade.

"Vandar, are you mad? The other one's coming now too! You cant face off two Sith Lords!" Quatra protested.

"You wont need to, as you'll be dead!" Dominus roared, lowered his blade and prepared to charge.

Thon then thudded down on top of him, crushing the Sith under his weight.

"Ouch!" Dominus squeaked from beneath Thon.

"_Prrathyk_. Oh dear. Seem to have squashed the poor chap." Thon said lightly.

"He's a Sith, it doesn't matter." Vandar said.

The other Sith was coming, her beasts nearly at the top of the butte and many more troops with them.

"Go. Prepare for the evacuation. I will hold this villain off." Thon said with a growl.

"You sure?" Quatra asked in concern.

"Yes. I did train the Grand Master after all. Now hurry!"

Quatra and Vandar nodded, took a look at the masses of Sith now clambering over the butte, and acted.

"All defending forces, fall back to the palace! Fall back!" Quatra screamed as hundreds of Sith troopers began firing at them.

Thon noted with satisfaction that the troops were running. The natives would use an escape route and run a rebellion until such a time that they were free again. The Republic troops would be evacuated by a military taskforce, which was hopefully already here.

There was a roar, and the other Sith arrived, mounted atop her Acklay. Troops ran past them both as they glared at one another, and Dominus moaned feebly, looking very flat.

"Jedi Master Thon I presume. I am Darth Bestia, Lady of Beasts! You should bow before me!" she growled, lighting her saber and holding it into the air.

Thon laughed.

"I am a Jedi Master little girl, far beyond your capabilities. If my former Padawan could best Darth Silens, who is apparently stronger than you, what chance to do you have?" he mused.

Bestia snarled, her hair swinging as she shook her head.

"You insolent brute. It is time to teach you the power of the Sith!"

Thon lit his lightsaber and sprang. Bestia gave a shriek of surprise and blocked the attack, but he swung his foot around and jarred her loose from her mount. As the Acklay tottered off to nibble on some Sith troops, the duel began.

Thon heaved at her, wielding his lightsaber in his front two legs as he had done before. Bestia reversed her blade in a Shien hold. Easy.

Thon launched himself at her, bringing his blade down hard. Bestia caught the attack and span away from it before blasting him with a Force push. Thon recovered and let loose a sonic roar that sent her reeling. As she stumbled he dashed at her, using his tusks to knock her high into the air. He then leapt upward, slamming his massive bulk into her and sending her crashing to the ground. She sprang to her feet and brought her saber up to attack him. Thon however was ready, catching the blade, and following through with a quick set of thrusts and lunges that kept Bestia off edge. Using his height advantage, Thon brought his head down and bashed her skull, and she tottered back, dazed. Thon nodded to himself and went in for the kill.

As he made a thrust for her chest, Bestia caught the attack on her blade, then jumped over him, landing gracefully and launching her own offensive. Her blade came from high and low and Thon was forced onto the defensive as the Sith tried to get through his defences and cut him down. She swung upward, spun her blade in her hand and reversed the angle and brought it downward, nicking his shoulder as it did so. Thon gave a guttural grunt and shunted her backward with his other shoulder, before going back at her. His heavy blade came slashing down at her, and she had to work to parry the blow. She then edged back, away from the attack as he took his blade back for another attack. She cackled and came at him, engaging him at close quarters, their two sabers barely protecting their wielders as the two fought. Bestia stabbed downward at Thon's foot, and Thon had to leap to avoid the injury. His clawed feet caught her in the chest and sent her cart-wheeling backward, but she recovered and came at him with another mad laugh and a vicious uppercut. Thon angled his blade downward, ready for her. He raised his saber to block her attack, and as her saber slid up his own, he acted. Putting his full weight behind the push, he shoved his own blade upward with such speed and force that Bestia's weapon flew up into the air. Bestia gave a frightened gasp and rolled backwards to avoid death. However, in that second, she lost her saber. Thon summoned it to his hand, and armed with two sabers, he went for her, determined to finish the Sith Lord. Bestia hissed in annoyance and summoned Dominus' saber from his belt, as he was still trying to persuade himself to get up after being trampled. Bestia raised the blade to a defensive position and the fight was back on.

While not as powerful in lightsaber combat as he was in other areas, Thon was still more than capable of dealing with this upstart. Using Jar'Kai, he came at the witch, one blade attacking and one defending, then changing to keep her off balance. His blistering offensive as crashing the two sabers against her weapon, and she was tiring. He could feel it. Sensing victory, he pushed onward, his lightsabers, one yellow and one red creating an orange glow as he batted away at her defences and her strength. He then slammed his two blades against her, and had her. She stumbled a little on a rock, and that was all he needed. He forced her blade backward and as she staggered, her crashed the two sabers against hers and sent it flying over the edge of the butte. Bestia groaned and flipped backwards, retreating to a safe distance.

"It is over Darth Bestia. Surrender." Thon demanded, his beard and tusks vibrating with the exertion.

"No, beast. I give orders to you, not the other way around."

She then raised both hands and let loose with a chain of force lightning. Thon sighed, and caught the attacks on his blades. Time to finish her.

He immersed himself totally in the Force, drawing on its light. He then let loose with it, and beams of light steamed from him. Bestia screeched as the light overcame her. The beams crashed into her and sent her tumbling over the side of the butte and out of sight.

"I'm too old for this sort of thing." he grumbled as the various Sith troops turned to face him.

Dominus, who now had got his head up, croaked and pointed at Thon.

"Kill him!"

Thon leapt, his two blades reigniting as he deflected their shots before crashing through a window in the palace and dashing to meet the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large, sickle shaped ship was hanging in space. In the middle of the sickle was a command structure, and further behind that were two massive protruding engines. This was the lead M478 class cruiser, one created by HK47s droid factory on Telos. A large vessel, it was backed by two sister ships. He had several more under construction, some of which were going to be moved to take them out of the way of the Sith invasion, and he had a few frigates as well. This ship would aid the Republic in whatever way he saw fit.

The three cruisers hung in the centre of the Sith blockade around Sartinaynian. However, the Sith were not shooting.

"The cloaking generator we swiped from GOTO was the best thing we ever got." HK crowed to his other crewers.

The HK24s, extorted from Adascorp and already in full production, nodded. T3 then wheeled up beside him, whistling.

"I know that we are ready. We need to receive the signal first you little gas socket." HK snapped.

T3 blatted at him as the signal came.

"Now we can go." he said, nodding to the HK51 behind him.

The three cruisers then shimmered into existence.

"Fire at will!" HK ordered gleefully.

Turbolaser batteries across the ship opened up, blowing holes in the two nearest ships, a _Reaper_ and an _Interdictor_. As fire streamed from the ships surrounding them, six shuttles left the cruisers and headed for Ravelin on the planet.

The Sith fleet, caught by surprise was slowly turning to fend off the unexpected attackers. Fighter squadrons were beginning to swarm in towards them.

"Activate the energy nets!" HK yelled in delight.

Three massive nets then fired from the back of the ships, and blue electricity surrounded them, and deactivated the enemy fighters as they approached.

"Hit those Sith ships with everything we've got!" HK said cheerily as the two cruisers they had hit first broke into thousands of pieces in explosions.

T3 whistled that the shuttle shad made contact.

"Good. Set the course for lightspeed. We leave as soon as they're aboard." HK said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thon trotted into the throne room as the Governor was leading his men into a secret passage.

"You did your best Jedi. I hope we meet again someday." he said, nodding gravely.

"As do we. May the Force be with you." Vandar said, and the hidden door slid shut behind them.

"Bestia's gone for now, and Dominus is still trying to get up. Are we good to go?" he asked.

"Only missing our taxi." Quatra answered.

There was then a roar from behind them as the wall was blown open, with three shuttles hovering right outside.

"Get aboard!" Thon roared.

The troops wasted no time and rushed to board the ships, nodding thankfully to the HK50s that were guarding them as they got in.

"Sith!" Quatra shouted as dozens of Sith troopers appeared from nowhere and opened fire.

As she deflected shots, the other two got onto the last shuttle, the other two having just left. She was then aboard.

"We cant take off with them shooting at us!" the pilot HK droid shouted.

Thon roared, unleashing a sonic boom that sent many troopers flying. Vandar then stretched out with the Force and brought the massive doors of the room crashing down on top of them all.

"Go!" he ordered, and the shuttle flew away to safety.

Laser blasts skirted the shuttle as it shot spaceward, leaving Sartinaynian behind. The wrecks of a _Reaper _class Destroyer and an _Interdictor _class cruiser were smouldering ins pace, as fire erupted form more Sith ships, due to HK's three cruisers being so close. The shuttle streaked into the hangar.

"We're in!" Quatra called out in relief.

Then the three cruisers leapt forward to hyperspace, and they were free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bestia, who had barely survived the fall, roared in fury. Dominus had been unable to get himself up, and had to be scraped from the ground by two Massassi. And the governor had escaped with the intention of creating a rebel movement. She had been beaten in combat by a thing that should be serving her every whim. And two of her ships had been destroyed.

"What ships were they?" she asked her general over the holo.

"We lost the _Leviathan _and the _Echidna_. I have already contacted Lord Obscurum and told him to give us replacement ships."

Bestia nodded and signed off. Obscurum wouldn't let her forget this. He'd be insufferable. Also, the news that the enemy had a working cloaking device was also disturbing.

"My lady, we have got Lord Dominus out of the crater he was in. What would you like us to do with him?" a trooper asked.

Bestia spiralled to the man.

"What would I like you to do with him? Due to his foolishness, we lost two cruisers, and were defeated by the Jedi! As such, you may attach him to the bottom of a ship with a bungee rope and fly very close to the ground! If he hits anything, that's his problem!" she raged.

The trooper nodded and left, and she let loose another roar.

They would pay for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for the rescue HK47." Vandar said.

"It's alright. It was rather fun blowing big holes in the Sith ships. Anywhere you'd like to go?" the assassin droid asked.

"I am going to return to Telos to help Master Vash coordinate there. The others would like to go with you and observe the capabilities of your army." Thon said.

HK nodded.

"I'll show them how to kill things." he said with a maniacal laugh, and tottered off.

Quatra looked musingly after the droid.

"I never thought I'd see the day when an insane homicidal maniac of a droid would be the head of a separate power, and fighting with the Republic." she said.

Vandar laughed lightly.

"Just hope he stays there. I don't know about you, but the idea of his entire army of assassin droids coming after us doesn't sit well."

Thon and Quatra looked at each other, and shuddered, while Vandar laughed.

**Well, the Sith have taken another world. **

**However, Master Thon definately showed Bestia who was the master in charge. And for those HK lovers out there, he now has a fleet! More of that is to come, dont you worry!**

**For those who dont know, Sarnitanayian is Bastion, where the Imperial Remnant is based many millennia in the future.**

**One chapter of this left before I do something else! Please read and review, and next chapter: a new Sith, Mandalorians and Sylvar and Juhani!**

**Please read and review until then! Bye for now!**


	28. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

23

The farming world of Suurja had suffered considerably in the Mandalorian Wars. Four massive battles had been fought on its surface, before the world was finally liberated by Revan's forces in the final weeks of the War. Since then, it had been largely untouched. That was until the Sith invasion.

Two shuttles of Republic troops were headed towards the planet, led by two small starfighters, each containing a Jedi, one being Sylvar and the other being Juhani. They had been tasked with the defence of the planet, but didn't see how it was going to work with only two squads of troops.

The small group landed at the capital city of Jehava, on the smallest continent.

"Right, we have to either persuade these people to fight, or to get enough of their people off planet to continue their species should the worst happen." Sylvar said, beckoning to the troops.

As they moved away from the spaceport, the Suurjans turned to look at them. Small black creatures with snouts and four large teeth and rubbery skin, they looked like a child's toy. Originally an aquatic species, they had evolved into amphibians, who were excellent farmers and wicked little fighters if the need crossed them. Otherwise, they were content to mind their farms and look after their families.

Due to the small size of the Suurjans, there was little need for large buildings. Some of them were only a bit taller than two humans on top of one another. Sylvar led them troops through the streets, right up to a small palace, though large enough for them all to fit in. It was a three part structure, set in a clover leaf pattern, and cast in round orbs.

"Stay here." Juhani ordered as she and Sylvar were taken into the palace by an aide.

They were led to an ornate throne room, where pools of shallow water were used for decoration. The throne itself was in the centre of a large pool, accessible by stepping stones.

"If you wait here I shall fetch the Fielder." the aide said, and left.

Juhani raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"The leader basically." Sylvar said.

The two Cathar hummed to themselves, wondering about what was going on in the wider galaxy as they were here. The Fielder entered a second later, dressed in elaborate brown robes.

"Greetings sir." Juhani said, inclining her head.

"Welcome to Suurja Jedi. Though I must disagree with the troops sitting outside my front door." the little fellow said as he hopped across the stepping stones.

"I'm afraid they are here for a reason sir. We feel your world is about to come under attack." Sylvar said, refusing to go into the water for fear of getting her paws wet.

The Fielder laughed.

"Under attack? What nonsense. I am aware that the Sith are making a mess and trying to conquer the wider galaxy, but I see no reason for them to appear here. This world is of little importance." he said.

Juhani shook her head.

"The Mandalorians attacked here, so will the Sith. Don't let your recent history make you complacent." she warned.

The Fielder laughed.

"Do not worry. We are protected even if they do appear with sinister intent."

Sylvar, who had reviewed the defences the Suurjans had, narrowed her eyes.

"Two squadrons and a regiment of troopers wont save you. Other worlds had more defences, and they've still fallen. Apparently, Master Qual and Master Aleco had a planet's entire army with them and they still lost Huk to Darth Defiant."

The Fielder smiled kindly.

"I appreciate this has all been very hard on your nerves. Rest a while. We shall talk later." he said, and left them.

Juhani grunted in exasperation.

"Silly fool." she growled.

"You cant blame him Juhani. He just doesn't want to believe war is coming to his home again. Come on, we should at least take him up on his offer."

Juhani frowned. They'd not been at this long and they'd already lost over a dozen planets. Not all had been assaulted either. Some had either just surrendered or had invited the Sith in. Which made matters all the worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A _Torture_-class Command Ship hung in space. To it's stern hung a _Reaper_ class Destroyer. Two _Interdictor_s flanked the massive vessel, along with two _Lightning_ class Corvettes. Along with those ships were a _Sinister_ frigate, a _Relentless_ Carrier and an _Inexorable _Dreadnaught.

The Command Ship was called the _Weaponmaster_, and was the flagship of Darth Exiilum, Lord of Weapons.

On it's bridge, the massive hulking form of the black Sith Lord stood imposed against the viewport. A large, muscular man with a head of coppery red hair, he was one of the many Construction Lords who kept the Sith war machine well oiled and churning out thousands of troops, ships and droids for the war effort.

"My lord!" Captain Linol shouted.

Exiilum turned.

"Yes Captain, what is it?" he asked in his deep, booming voice.

"Priority message form Dromund Kaas my lord!"

"Display it at once."

Exiilum turned to see the rotting form of Darth Andeddu appear before him.

"Lord Andeddu!" he exclaimed, dropping to his knee, as his crew followed suit.

"Rise my friend. The war goes well. We have taken fifteen worlds, and over ten are set to fall within the next three hours. Many more worlds have either surrendered or have asked to be allowed to join the Sith."

Exiilum smiled.

"This is excellent news my lord."

"However, there are some worlds that are daring to defy us! They fight, aided and abetted by the Republic and the Jedi. So, I wish an object lesson to be made. I want the next world on your list of conquests annihilated!"

Exiilum looked at him in surprise.

"But my lord, Suurja has many agricultural benefits." Exiilum said, puzzled.

"Exiilum, we have no problems with food. One world, more or less, will make little difference. And besides, Lord Economus has just defeated Jedi Master Bala Nisi, along with Wardo Debin and Ahrnell on Orinda, which can be used for farming. And Darth Vice had just forced Master Zhar off of Ord Sedra. As you can see, we are doing well. One world more or less will make little difference. You will teach them the folly of defying my will." Andeddu growled, then vanished.

Exiilum turned to his captain.

"You heard Lord Andeddu. Set your course for the Suurja system. And prepare all nuclear weapons for battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In short, we are losing worlds left right and centre.

Benyin, Saquesqa and Preadra all fell before the war technically began, and were destroyed. Dantooine was attacked by that monster Darth Abominus and has fallen, taking poor Master Deesra with it. Muunilust has fallen to Darth Silens. Darth Vile has seized Lyseera. Doovistal has fallen to Darth Trappera, while Kyrtinia has fallen to Darth Enviro. Both Darth Dominus and Darth Bestia have invaded Sartinaynian. Orinda has been taken by Darth Economus and Darth Vice has assaulted Ord Sedra. Master Willum and Brianna just lost Torvaskl to Darth Turmoyl, and Master Doneeta has just fled from Darth Folkus on Abbaji. At this rate, they'll be at Coruscant within the year!" Lonna said in despair.

She, Thon and Sommos were in a holo conference with Queen Talia on Onderon and Canderous on Dxun.

Talia shook her head.

"The Mandalorians moved fast, but this, how are they managing it?" she asked weakly.

"_Snrrgf_. They have been planning this for centuries. And she just reported the worlds that have actually been taken. Other worlds have surrendered and more have just joined the Sith. They already occupy a fraction of our galaxy. And their assault is rolling onwards, never stopping." Thon roared.

Canderous was about to say something when something bleeped.

"Oh balls. Cale and Tetsu have just lost Varhus to a pleasant fellow called Darth Legacy."

Then there was another ding.

"And there goes Kaah and Dvakvar losing Capza to Darth Decayus." he followed up.

Lonna, Sommos and Thon gazed at the counter floating beside the galactic map.

"Current refugee count: 1769 ships. And that isn't including fighter sized vessels." Sommos said grimly.

"This is madness. We cant fight like this." Talia said sadly.

"Unfortunately your highness, we have to until the Senate take their heads out of their backsides and admit the truth." Lonna moaned.

Silence reigned for a second.

"How's Carth?" Canderous asked in concern.

"Getting there. My psychologists say he's responding. A few days and he'll be back in command. I'll be back at Corellia and Commodore Zebin can come here and help fight."

"Cant the Reconstruction Authority Fleet fight?" Talia asked.

"Technically no. While all it needs is for one world to fall, they abandoned Dantooine before it was attacked, so if they went to fight on that basis, the Senate would recall them all, and nothing Forn or I would say could stop it." Sommos muttered bitterly.

"Then what about the Expansion Fleet?" Canderous asked.

The Expansion Fleet was created to try to get worlds further out in the Outer Rim to join the Republic, and also find new worlds.

"Not yet. As the Senate is being awkward, their priority is still exploration. What we need is for the Senate to realise we are under attack, then those fleets can join the fight." Sommos said.

"Damn." Lonna snarled.

"Exactly."

"How are you fleets coming? If you ask me, it wont be long until the Sith are in your area." Thon said.

"I have got two new cruisers being built as we speak. They'll be finished within the month." Talia said proudly.

The _Onderon_-class Cruisers had proved themselves during the battle with Darth Empirus, and Talia had immediately ordered more. However, six was pushing it, as if she went over that amount without due cause, the Senate would excommunicate Onderon if she didn't back down. And as they didn't believe the Sith threat, they wouldn't let her expand.

"Good. Canderous?"

"Well, I've rolled all the ships out that we hid at the end of the Wars. A three whole cruisers, but better than nothing. I've got two more under construction here. I've also got my command ship and four Dreadnaughts. I've got GOTO building a couple of Dreadnaughts for me too at one of his secret shipyards. The other ones are building ships for him and HK." Canderous said.

"Well that's something." Sommos said.

Canderous frowned at something.

"One of our old beacons just went active. A fleet's heading for Suurja." he said.

Sommos closed her eyes in sadness.

"We cant get any ships there. All we've got there is Sylvar, Juhani and two squads of troops."

"Then I'll have to go myself. Coming your highness?" he asked Talia.

"No. I wish to make sure nothing goes wrong, and make preparations for a resistance if Onderon falls."

"Alright then. See you later."

He flickered out, as did Talia. Thon turned to the other two.

"_Wurrtgh._ Let us hope he wins there, or that counter will go up beyond 2000." he said darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous turned to Bralor.

"Get the three Dreadnaughts up and running. The cruisers too. The Destroyer can stay here and defend Dxun. We're going to Suurja." he said, and they set to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvar answered the call while Juhani was in the loo.

"You're not Juhani." Canderous, clad in Mandalore armour, said confusedly.

Sylvar rolled her eyes.

"A true master of observation you are. It's no wonder you lost." she said teasingly.

"Less of that you. The Sith are on the way."

Sylvar's eyes widened.

"What?" she hissed.

"They're coming to Suurja. I'm en route now, but you need to get ready." he said.

"We're on it. Hurry please." Sylvar urged.

Canderous nodded as Juhani emerged.

"The Sith are coming. We need to convince the Fielder to make preparations for battle."

Juhani nodded, and they dashed to the Fielder's throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two entered the room, to see the Fielder deep in conversation with his advisers.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Sith are approaching. We've received intelligence that they are about to launch an assault on Suurja." Sylvar said.

The Fielder flushed.

"I know. I was just about to send for you. I'm getting my fighter squadrons prepped and my soldiers ready. You'll have six squads of my best soldiers. Please, do what you can." he said.

Juhani frowned. Something wasn't right.

"May I suggest you send away a group of your people to safety? I have a bad feeling about this." she urged.

The Fielder nodded grimly.

"I have several families around who can do that. They can go on a transport ship. However, I'm confident you can bring us victory my friends."

Sylvar exchanged a worried glance with Juhani. He was putting a lot of faith in the two Jedi.

"Very well. Either way, I'd prefer it if you got some shielding around the city centres. Get all the people under there. Cant be too careful." Juhani warned.

He nodded, and they left to rally their forces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two transports carrying the Suurjans who were to act as an insurance policy left the atmosphere and headed to Agamar.

"I don't like this. I fear something terrible is going to happen." Juhani said worriedly.

Sylvar frowned. She too was beginning to feel it.

The two Suurjan fighter squadrons were being manned, along with three shuttles, filled with two squads each. Suurjans, who had heard about the imminent attack where saying their goodbyes to their families and lovers and spouses.

Sylvar sighed as the Republic troops clambered into their two shuttles. Realistically, there was little they could do. The plan was to meet them in orbit and raid the command ship, most likely containing a Sith Lord. Without him or her, the Sith forces should collapse.

She felt a small tug and she whirled with her claws out, shocked. But it was only a small child, looking fearful. Hastily retracting her claws, she knelt beside him.

"What is it little one?" she asked kindly.

"We're going to survive aren't we?" he asked in a small voice.

She smiled fondly and patted him on the head.

"Yes. But you make extra sure and get under the big shield in the middle of the city." she said.

He nodded eagerly and ran off to his parents, who smiled at her and left.

"You realise you most likely just lied to that boy?" Juhani said sadly.

"Yep."

The rest of the Suurjans were gathering in the buildings in the city centre, under the protective shield bubble they had created.

"Mount up. They are coming." Sylvar said, clambering into her fighter.

With that, the small squadron of ships left for orbit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Weaponmaster_ dropped out of hyperspace like an avenging angel. The rest of the fleet moved to surround the planet, ready to destroy it on Exiilum's order.

"We are in position my lord. A small group of ships is coming up from the planet. They appear to be coming right for us." a sensor officer said.

"Indeed? Very well. Defensive fire, but don't make it too hard. I sense Jedi. I shall deal with them myself." he grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous, on board the _Conqueror's Pride_, a massive Mandalorian _Nuclear_ class Dreadnaught, was eager to get to Suurja and make sure Sylvar and Juhani were safe. Something wasn't right about the Sith attack there. However, he had three more Dreadnaughts and three _Basilisk­_-class Cruisers to make sure the Sith stayed in line.

"ETA?"

"Half an hour Mandalore."

"Good. Get ready boys. Something tells me this aint going to be pleasant." he said darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The task force shot up from Suurja, and the laser fire immediately began.

"Evasive manoeuvres! All shuttles, make for the top hangar! All fighters, remove some of those lasers!" Juhani ordered, and with a Cathar war cry, the two Jedi swooped down at the ship and blew apart two laser turrets.

The fighters swarmed around the Sith command ship, as Sith fighters sped out to meet them.

"All forces, evasive manoeuvres! All forces, head straight for the hangar and we shall take it from there!" Sylvar ordered.

The ships shot along the hull of the _Weaponmaster_, flying under the laser fire that would destroy them. They banked up, as the Sith fighters in pursuit crashed into the ship, unable to slow down enough. The ships shot into the hangar and they were in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Exiilum, the Jedi are in!"

"Allow them through captain. I will deal with them myself. And prepare all missiles for firing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down on the planet, the Fielder was out in the city square, under the protective shield generator, watching the holo feeds as the battle raged above them. The Jedi were on the cruiser now.

"We're going to survive aren't we sir?" a small boy said anxiously.

"Yes son. We are." he said, patting his shoulder and watching for the end of the Sith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team of soldiers were allowed to pass unhindered through the ship. No trooper even blinked at them, just watching curiously.

"Be wary for anything." Juhani warned worriedly.

The lack of fighting had Sylvar worried. The eight squads of troops, along with the two squadrons worth of Suurjans were all anxiously standing behind them. It was far too easy.

They entered the bridge at last, the door opening for then. And they got their first look at one of the Sith they were dealing with.

Darth Exiilum was a massive, black skinned man. On his head was a flat load of copper red hair. A grim face was offset by the masses of muscles rippling under his robes. A single earring in the shape of a cog fell from his ear.

"Ah, welcome to the _Weaponmaster_. I'm honoured that you could join me." Exiilum said in a deep, modulated voice.

The troops surged into the bridge, readying their weapons. He smiled lightly, and beckoned. A group of Sith troops, clad in silver, red and gold armour were backed up by two Massassi squads and were pointing their weapons at the troops.

"Now, sit there and watch. This is what happens to those who defy the Sith!"

Sylvar realised what he meant to do, and lit her saber. However, an impenetrable field surrounded her and her troops.

"Fire at will." Exiilum ordered, a smile on his face.

Dozens of rockets then launched from the fleet.

"NO!" the Suurjans cried as one.

Sylvar closed her eyes and prepared herself for the disturbance in the Force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fielder looked as the hundreds of rockets sped down towards his planet. He felt guilty. Guilty that he hadn't believed the Jedi when they had told him Suurja was threatened. Guilty that he hadn't saved more people.

But most of all, he felt guilty for lying to the small boy at his side.

"I'm sorry son." he said sadly, and the nukes hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q'Anilia, who was on the cruiser _Enclave_, returning from Doovistal, screamed as she felt the deaths of millions of Suurjans, as nuclear missiles rained down and incinerated homes and crushed buildings in the resulting shockwave. She could feel the pain of all the other Jedi across the galaxy as they staggered under the death toll. However, she could feel the Sith, drawing strength from the disturbance and getting stronger in the despair that followed.

"Force sae us." she whispered as she curled up in a defeated ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The disturbance hit Sylvar hard, and her Cathar blood immediately ignited.

"MURDERER!"

"I believe the correct term in this instance is architect of genocide." Exiilum purred.

"Sith scum! Kill them!" Juhani yelled, as she blew apart the field Exiilum had them in.

As the bridge exploded into blasterfire, the two Jedi shot at the Sith Lord. Exiilum quickly took out his double bladed saber and the duel began.

Sylvar's yellow blade came down at the Sith from on high, while Juhani lunged at him with her two blue blades. Exiilum caught both attacks, laughing as he did sop. Shoving the two backward with his enormous strength, he focused on Juhani. His blade was a tornado of deadly light as he batted away at her defences, all the while keeping Sylvar off balance so she could not get in close enough to help her friend. Juhani flipped over him, and then she and Sylvar struck together as he staggered. Exiilum did the splits, then brought his foot around to kick both of them in the groin. Both stumbled as he sprang up, crashing his saber into their two blades. He shunted his power to his left blade and started to duel Sylvar, while keeping Juhani off balance. He spun, then blocking a strike from Juhani that could have got him, at the same time as kicking Sylvar in the chin.

"You little pussy cats are no match for me!" he declared and unleashed his full power on Juhani, his two blades swinging at her at alternating times.

Juhani was forced onto the defensive, barely blocking his powerful strikes as she slowly lost ground, and approached were the troops were fighting one another. Sylvar then returned, her yellow saber nicking Exiilum's arm as he moved a second earlier to avoid the decapitating strike. With both of his opponents together and disadvantaged, Exiilum pressed his advantage, unleashing the full strength of the dark side and his own body. The two feline Jedi were hard pressed to ward him off as they slowly retreated, giving ground all the time. Then, they felt the viewport behind them, and it was over.

"A glorious victory for the Sith!" Exiilum yelled, swinging his blade back.

A blast rocked the ship and Exiilum stumbled into a crewpit while Juhani and Sylvar rescued the Suurjans and their own troopers. As the last of the Sith troops were finished off, blasterfire surrounded the bridge.

"Canderous!" Juhani breathed in relief.

Mandalorian warships opened fire, their turbolasers blasting away at the enemy cruisers as Basilisk war droids dropped from the hold of the _Conqueror's Pride_. Lasers chipped away at the _Weaponmaster_, lasers and missile towers blowing up as the fighters swarmed around it.

Exiilum saw all this in an instant, gave an enraged snarl and shot straight at the two Jedi and their troops.

"Fire!" Sylvar roared angrily, determined to kill the man who had just slaughtered an entire planet.

Exiilum deflected the shots with his saber, landing before the two Jedi and trying to cleave off their heads.

"You will pay for humiliating me." he snarled, as he pressed his saber against theirs.

"It's you who're going to pay butcher!" Juhani hissed.

"We will see." he purred.

The entire bridge rocked, and Sylvar and Juhani acted as one, clawing his face, as Sylvar had once marked another Sith Lord, Exar Kun. Exiilum staggered back, roaring in pain as the viewport shattered and many of his bridge crew were sucked out by the hole that had just been created by the newly arrived Mandalorians. Three war droids worth of troopers dispelled from the weapons and opened fire, cutting down the new Sith troopers that had arrived to fight the decompression. As the wind whistled past them, Juhani saw Exiilum raise his hands, his saber useless in the lack of air.

"No!" she hissed and sprang.

Lightning bolts erupted from his hands and coursed right for the Suurjans and the Mandalorians. Juhani swam through the oxygen-less room, and cut down, her saber slicing through his right hand.

As the protective field re-established itself, Exiilum screamed, one that could be heard by all. The Suurjans looked at him in grim satisfaction.

"Juhani, go! We'll summon the ships once we're out!" Canderous ordered.

Juhani and Sylvar motioned to the troops and they all ran into the Basilisks, while the Mandalorians poured blasterfire at the oncoming Sith reinforcements.

"Canderous!" Sylvar shrieked.

Canderous turned to see Exiilum back on his feet, and looking livid.

"You foolish barbarian. Taste the power of the dark side!"

Raising his remaining hand a torrent on electricity came flying at Canderous. Sylvar then appeared from nowhere, blocking the attack on her lightsaber. As the electricity made her fur stand on end, Canderous raised his blaster and calmly pulled the trigger.

Three bolts caught him in the stomach in quick succession. Giving a surprised sound, Exiilum fell into the crewpit.

"Thanks Jedi." Canderous said with relief.

"You're welcome." Sylvar said, smiling at him.

All the other Mandos were in the droids, as were the Suurjans and the Republic troopers. As soon as Canderous was in, the three droids ripped out from the bridge and sprang upwards, coming to rest in the hangar of the _Conqueror's Pride_.

"Get us out of here Xarga!" Canderous ordered into his comm.

"The ships!" Sylvar said.

"Don't worry, Davrel had them all linked up to a secure command relay the second we arrived. They're over there." he said.

They saw the various ships they had taken to assault the _Weaponmaster_.

The Dreadnaught fired one last round, and then it leapt to hyperspace, it's followers right behind, leaving the dead, brown world of Suurja sitting mournfully behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exiilum awoke in the med centre. Orbalisks, parasites who's venom could heal most wounds, were on his chest, watched by a Dark Jedi medic.

"My lord Exiilum! Thank goodness you're awake. The Jedi and the Mandalorians escaped. However, Suurja has been annihilated. There are no survivors." the man said, before taking his leave.

Exiilum observed his metal hand with interest. A good job had been done on it. Hardly worth bothering about. The wounds he had received were of little consequence now the orbalisks had done their work.

"Good. However, you will not escape me the next time." he vowed to the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous walked up to Juhani and Sylvar, who were standing on the bridge.

"You couldn't have done a thing. You had no idea he was going to wipe out the entire planet." he consoled.

Juhani turned to him sadly.

"We should have been alert to the possibility. We know what they did to Benyin, Saquesqa and Preadra. We should have seen what was coming."

He patted her shoulder.

"Well, the ones who went with you have gone to Agamar on the _Outbreak_. Tsslak and the mayor will look after them." he said kindly.

Sylvar sighed.

"At least we killed Exiilum." she said in a cheery sounding voice.

At that moment, Lonna and Thon appeared as a holo.

"We heard about Suurja. Is there any chance of survivors?" Lonna asked without preamble.

"Not a hope in hell." Canderous said grimly.

Thon shook his head.

"And we just heard that Exiilum is attacking a mining outpost out there too. He wants to punish people for his failure."

"What? He's dead. Canderous blasted him." Sylvar protested.

"Afraid not. He's alive."

The three of them were shocked.

"Return ton Telos you pair. Canderous, if you could be so kind, Zaalbar is arriving and wishes to shoot something. I'm sure the two of you can come up with something." Lonna said.

"Right." he said as they vanished.

"How the hell did he survive?" Sylvar demanded in shock.

"I don't know. But if we don't find out, I have a very bad feeling they'll be killing a lot more of us than we are of them." Canderous said worriedly.

With that the cruiser leapt to hyperspace.

**Back for this chapter!**

**Well, another world has been destroyed by the Sith and the Jedi are more over-stretched than ever. Hope you liked that chapter. Oh, and those who are aware of Timothy Zahn's other work will see that three of the Mando Dreadnaughts are named after a trilogy of books he wrote. **

**This is the last chaoter for a while, as I want to do Batman and possibly finish Digimon, then get a move on and finish those two Clone Wars stories and update all the other stories. I havent forgotten any!**

**So, until next time please read and review my story so far, and I shall hope to update soon!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
